Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 4: Explorers of Space II
by StarLightMaker17
Summary: Sequel to Explorers of Space. The heroes have new friends and are needed to save the world. Meanwhile, Crystal faces a dillema on her relationships with Darkflame, Zoroark, and Grovyle. Piplups suffers from traumatic dreams. Some coupling involved.
1. Chapter 1: Mission

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 4: Explorers of Space II**

**Chapter 1: Mission**

"W-Where am I...?" A voice mutters to itself looking around in confusion. Everywhere it is pure white like a rising sun blinding the morning sky, but what confuses the being is that there is no sunlight at all. He has no idea where the light is coming from, least of all where he is. He is floating somewhere in midair, that much he knows.

What has happened before? Truth being told, the being has no idea himself. Hell, he doesn't even remember anything before going into this... place. He frowns; is he in heaven?

"**Good of you to join us, young one," **A feminine voice speaks up and echoes through the area. The being turns its head side to side to look for the source of the sound but is unable to find the owner. He frowns deeper.

"W-Who's there?" the being's voice speaks again sounding deep but holds a tone of confusion as he glances warily around him.

"**Do not fear me, child,"** The female voice speaks to him again, holding a soothing tone that calmed him somewhat. **"I mean you no harm. In fact, I merely wish for your help with something."**

"Who are you? Show yourself!" the being demands, eyes narrowing in agitation as he glares around growing tired of being lead around in circles. Despite that he may be alone and has no idea what is going on, he isn't scared to take on anything.

The voice chuckles. **"As you wish." **Soon a bright light flashes and nearly blinds the being, making him shield his eyes. When it diminishes, he carefully peeks one eye open and what he sees makes his eyes widen.

In front of him is probably the most elegant looking creature he has ever seen. Judging by its kind lavender eyes and built frame, it is a female quinlike Pokémon with raven black fur covering most of her body. She has pure obsidian onyx hooves, nose, and a white face. She has a crystal horn on her forehead that twinkles under the light as she casts her purple eyes down at his much smaller form. The smaller being just stares at her in awe. "Who are you?"

The black being smiles. **"Young one, you may know me as Blackfire, Arceus' long deceased mate and Goddess of Life." **She introduces herself and bows politely to him. Hearing the last bit, the being's frown deepens.

"'Deceased?' As in dead? Does that mean I am also...?" He looks greatly displeased and Blackfire's smile deepens as she shakes her head. **"Not exactly, dear. You are not dead nor are you alive. Rather, you're sort of in between at this very moment.**"

The being frowns. "How is that possible?"

Blackfire explains better. **"You see, your spirit is out of your body at the moment by my power. Once I am finished speaking my terms with you, you are free to live your new life as you please."**

"How am I...? Did you create me...?"

"**Indeed I did. I need your help with something very personal, and once that favor is over you may go on with the remainder of your life as you please."**

The being frowns, not liking the thought of being brought to life just to help a stranger with her own personal problems. But she did say that if he helps her he is free to go so it shouldn't be so bad. "OK, sounds like a good deal." He then frowns as he realizes that he has somewhat furry paws and is now confused; he knows that he is a Pokémon, but he couldn't figure out what kind of species he is since he doesn't know what he looks like. **"**Miss Blackfire, may I ask you something?"

Blackfire smiles kindly and nods.

"I cannot identify what I am, exactly. Would you show me my reflection?"

The Goddess smiles again and says, **"Well, of course you don't recognize yourself; I made you entirely of something different. But of course I will show you what you look like."** Out of nowhere, she summons water to float in midair as an act of being a rectangular mirror. Blackfire holds it out for the being as he stares at himself.

He looks like some sort of a wild mammal due to how much hair and fur he has. He looks like somewhat like a mixture of a hedgehog and a fox due to how spiky his hair appears. From toe to the waist he has extra brown-grayish fur sticking out while the waist is just thin fur and a large bush of extra dark black fur covers his upper chest and shoulders. He is as skinny as a toothpick by some standards but he looks quite athletic. From the elbow to the hand, he holds more brown-gray fur like his legs. He contains three red claws on each limb as he examines them. He then looks carefully at his face and examines it. He has red streaks over the edges of his lips, long snout, and just above his eyes like some sort of eyeshade. His sapphire eyes glow as he stares at himself and looks at the most noticeable thing, which is a huge chunk of red hair coming out of his head in the form of a large ponytail. The spikes have hints of black on them while close to the tip a light blue hair tie is holding the hair in place completely.

As he paws at his cheek, he stares at himself even more in confusion. He has never seen such a different creature before. "W-What am I...?" He whispers.

Behind him, Blackfire looks at his reflection with a soft smile. **"My dear, you are the Master of Illusion, Zoroark. You have an ability to change into any being you choose at any time and you hold a great destiny before you."**

Zoroark frown even more as he finishes staring at his reflection and turns to face the queen expectantly. Crossing his arms, he states, "Right. Your request. What is it that you wish of me to do for you, ma'am?"

Blackfire leans forwards and looks at him carefully for a moment before saying, **"Zoroark, on Earth my daughter and son are living amongst other Pokémon in a happy life. One I fear that will be diminished. Because a new force is keeping me and Arceus from moving to anywhere and that neither of us can interfere with our children's lives again, I need you to watch over them for me."**

Is it really that simple? Zoroark frowns again and drops his arms as he takes a few steps towards the queen. "Ma'am, I fear that you must be joking. You are asking me to babysit your own children in exchange for my freedom? I think that there must be more to it than that. What trouble is there that fears you that will exterminate your children?"

Blackfire's smile fades a little. Persuading this young man will be hard, she could tell. Like herself, he is just a stubborn and he knows not to fall for things easily. She respects that in every free will, but it is a tad bit frustrating when talking someone into doing something. **"I fear of something that will return too soon. All I know is that it is attempting to destroy an ancient dimension that balances all life. If it is destroyed, then all hope for the future is gone."**

"But what do your children have anything to do with it?"

"**As they are partially Legendaries through me and their father, they are permitted to enter the dimension. Only they have the power other than Palkia herself to hopefully keep the area safe from harm."**

"Well, why doesn't Palkia fix it herself?"

"**I do not know; somehow space is being shattered and the dimensions to other worlds are starting to disappear. Because of this, Palkia is slowly losing her mind and sense of good will."**

Zoroark groans and rubs his temple in agitation. "This isn't gonna be easy doing alone..."

"**Oh!"** Blackfire exclaims suddenly as if a thought has just occurred to her. **"That reminds me. Since you are going down to Earth, you will need a team to help you along the way as well."**

As on cue, she closes her eyes and focuses. Three small pools of light appear on what looks like the floor and three different beings appear looking around in confusion. The first is a Haunter, the second is a Luxio, and the last is a strange tiny creature similar to Zoroark somewhat. Instead of standing on two legs, it is standing on all four paws. It has somewhat of a dark mane across its neck and looks more fox if anything. It holds a cute tiny face and big blue eyes as it looks around in confusion.

"**Welcome, boys."** Blackfire greets the men and bows before them like she had with Zoroark. The large fox looks at the newcomers curiously as Blackfire speaks to them. **"I am Blackfire, mate of Arceus, and this is Zoroark," **She gestures to the fox, who grunts in acknowledgement while crossing his arms and holding a blank stare at the three beings. **"In case you are wondering, yes I am the one who has brought you here; yes I am the one who gave you life, and yes you are free to do as you choose but after I ask a favor out of you."**

She then explains everything she told Zoroark earlier, and when she is done the boys are quiet. "You want us to help watch over your daughter and son?" The Haunter taps his chin thoughtfully.

"They are the only ones that can save the dimension dilemma?" The Luxio asks as he stares at Blackfire and Zoroark carefully.

"And once that job is done we are free to live our new lives?" The little fox being asks padding over with big hopeful eyes at the Legendary.

"**Correct."** Blackfire nods. **"And Zoroark will be with you during that mission, so I hope you all will get along nicely during the time."**

They all think about it for a little while before the boys nod in agreement. It's not like they have anything else to do. "We're in." The Haunter shrugs. He then gives a toothy grin over at Zoroark and floats over to wrap an arm around his shoulder casually. "Looks like you're stuck with us for a while, Bub."

Zoroark looks greatly uncomfortable by being touched. Not wanting to be rude, he slowly removes the clawed hand and backs away while nodding in agreement. With a slight smile, he says, "Looks like it...er..." his smile fades as he realizes something and tilts his head. "But the first thing you guys need are names."

The boys look at each other before they grin and nod. After another moment of silence, they think of names and the Haunter bows dramatically while saying, "Just call me Drake."

"I'll be Lance." The Luxio states and nods his head. Zoroark nods and looks at the little one to wait for his response. The little fox thinks for a moment before saying, "Well... Zoroark sounds like a cool name, so how about I just be Zorua? That way everyone can tell who's who without too much confusion."

Zoroark stares at the little fox in shock. Did he just say that he thinks his name is cool? He has to hand it to the little guy; he is full of surprises. But he couldn't help but admit that the boy is cute. With a smile, he playfully ruffles the boy's hair and earns a giggle in return. Blackfire smiles at the sight.

"**Very well. Zoroark, Zorua, Drake, and Lance, you all have a great destiny for each of you." **Blackfire states as the boys line up formally and listen with total attention. **"I want you to be at your best. Be strong even at the toughest times but have fun during your mission. I wish the best of luck for you all."**

"Yes, ma'am!" Each male salutes respectfully and Blackfire smiles before closing her eyes. The boys are engulfed by a bright light before they disappear. The last thing they hear is Blackfire's voice calling out to them.

"**When you look for my children, say that their mother Blackfire has sent you on Earth to watch over them. If they ask for proof, tell them that their mother is the one who brought Crystal back to life and promised to see her again. Crystal will instantly believe you."**


	2. Chapter 2: Help

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 4: Explorers of Space II**

**Chapter 2: Help**

"Over here! Pass it to me!"

There is a lot of laughing from a certain group of Pokémon. It is a beautiful hot summer late afternoon, especially at the beach at this time around. The Wingull and Pelipper fly about around the shores while some Krabby and other water Pokémon sit by and relax in their aquatic territory not at all affected by the sounds of music and loud noises made by the Pokémon who are playing in the beach.

Piplup, Crystal, Grovyle, and Chimchar are playing a simple game of volleyball with Celebi, Riolu, Pikachu, and Bidoof. The heroes laugh as they try to keep the ball into the air as the said white ball is smacked back and forth across a net set up. Nearby the other Guildmembers are either cooking a barbecue or dancing to the music coming from a nearby stereo system Crystal has the honor of installing for the party.

Chatot is cooking some food expertly, careful not to let his wings burn in the fire pit as the fire rages on. He twirls some berries formed into several brochettes for an appealing look and adds some flavor to each plate. He hums in tune with the music as he continues cooking, enjoying a pastime hobby he has lately.

Wigglytuff is sitting on a red and white striped lawn chair relaxing as he sunbathes. He has sunglasses on and he is drinking out of a cool glass of lemonade to pass by the time. Nearby several of the Guildmembers are sunbathing, gathering more food or wood for the fire, playing in the water, or cheering on Team PokéPals to win.

Dusknoir has chosen to sit in the shade under a tree close to the sea to cool off as he relaxes by drinking some lemonade while watching the heroes play their game. Nearby Midnight and Magius are also relaxing while watching the heroes. The said Absol and Mismagius have sunglasses on as they watch. Due to the girls being night creatures, they have a thing for being out in the sun for too long. Their leader sometimes does as well, but now that she is free of her curse she is allowed to be under the sun at anytime anywhere.

The three heroes think over what has happened in the past month. Their best friend Crystal, who is the very white Grovyle that is playing with Team PokéPals, was partially a demon. They have found out the moment she came home one day and are thankful that the demon venom has not taken too much effect to her systems. Crystal explained that throughout her life she was ordered by her father, who is none other than the God Arceus himself, to help and watch out for everyone until the prophesy of her and her brother, who is Piplup all along, has been fulfilled. For almost fifteen years, Crystal hasn't seen Gavin until she found him as the very Piplup she has been working with. She has told everyone that there was a prophesy that involved Piplup and so Crystal allowed everyone come along the mission with some weapons at the ready. During the journey, she has gotten to know everyone better and has fallen in love with Grovyle. Thus the two lizards have become a couple. But soon after an accident with the same demons who work for the Blaziken that raped Crystal and is the cause of her demon half, Crystal has lost her confidence and decided to take matters into her own hands. She confessed to everyone of her deceit, including her lifelong mission of being undercover and that she is not meant to be born to live life but only to serve her father. She has then confessed to Piplup that he is her brother and that he was transformed to worry more about his own life than of his origins to keep his suspicion to a minimum. Crystal explained everything on a note and left it for everyone to read with the hope that everyone would return to the Guild afterwards. But that didn't mean Crystal didn't feel guilty for how she let this lie go on, but to her surprise before her doom the whole gang came to her rescue at the demon territory and saved her. Through another accident, Crystal drank some of Darkflame's blood and thus transformed into a pure demon. Her last wish was that Piplup must take his and her blood up to the very pedestal needed to fulfill defeating all demon power from darkening the world. Crystal was then unwillingly stabbed by Grovyle after her forced intention to Piplup at the last minute. She was then free of demon control and died in Grovyle's arms, glad that she saw her loved ones one last time and that the world is safe. With heavy hearts, everyone returned to the Guild to prepare for Crystal's funeral. During the funeral, Piplup played the Azure Flute and Crystal suddenly magically came back to life. How, she would not say but it is a real miracle that she came back. She and Grovyle then become a couple officially and life is good for everyone.

Since then, things have greatly improved for the better. Team PokéPals has officially gotten the Master Rank. And Crystal, due to no longer being demon, is very happy with her life now that she has nothing to worry about. She can now experience sunlight once more without withering in pain. Her confidence has definitely improved and she hasn't lied about anything anymore. She and Grovyle hit it off very well and everyone can tell that despite that she declined Grovyle's proposal because of her past, Grovyle will pop up the question again eventually. Crystal and the rest of Team Gothica have agreed to make more products of their machines (not weapons) and sell them worldwide. They have made a booming business that helps the Guild's part out greatly enough to where insurance is nothing to worry about. Daily the Guild is having business, so the Guildmembers, Team PokéPals, and Team Gothica have to constantly work from morning to evening to keep business going. They agree that it is good since there aren't very many missions going around the world anyway so this makes up for it big time. But today the heroes have decided to keep the business closed to celebrate their success for saving the world, enjoying life (to Crystal's delight), and just because they need a break. So what better way than to spend the day at the beach?

The three heroes sigh as they lean back against the tree. They smile as they watch how happy everyone is as the heroes enjoy their time together. Yep, nothing will ever tear this moment away...

...That is, until out of nowhere water smacks right on top of the three heroes from behind. Fortunately, they somewhat see this coming as a huge shadow overlooks their tree. Frowning, they turn only to sweat-drop and gasp as a large wave of water smacks right on top of them before they have a chance to escape. The other heroes see this and stop what they are doing while watching the three splutter out of the water. Magius has seaweed around her neck and where her ears should be, making the plants look strangely like jewelry. Dusknoir has seaweed over his face looking eerily like a mustache. Midnight has two baby Staryu on her breast areas. All three heroes have wide eyes and gasp for air as they stand up to show themselves for the world to see.

The heroes stare at the comical sight before breaking the silence with deafening roars of laughter. Several Guildmembers laugh so hard that they fall off their feet and cramp their stomachs. Some point at the three heroes as they fume and brush sand off themselves. That is, until a flash slightly blinds them. Dusknoir, Magius, and Midnight turn to see Crystal holding a small camera while grinning.

"Oh man, that is funny!" Pikachu cries out holding his stomach as he wipes a tear from his eye and grins.

"Amen to that!" Crystal agrees. She wiggles the tiny black camera in her hand as she grins. "I cannot wait to post this on my profile!"

"Don't you dare!" Magius, Midnight, and Dusknoir all somehow manage to get the starfish and seaweed off them fast as they glare at Crystal's direction. The white lizard waggles her brows dorkishly and asks, "Or what?"

"Or you're gonna be having lizard legs for dinner tonight!" Magius cries out and bolts at Crystal's direction to try to snatch the camera away. Crystal giggles as she holds it high from Magius' reach, creating a struggle between the two before Dusknoir and Midnight join. Now outnumbered, Crystal giggles as she purposely sweeps the heroes off their feet and suddenly bolts towards the jungle foliage.

"Crystal, you cheater!" Midnight yells shaking some sand off her fur before chasing after the white Grovyle. Dusknoir and Magius join her to catch the lizard. Soon they disappear behind the foliage and the whole gang could hear their yells while Crystal occasionally shrieks or giggles at their expense.

Grovyle smiles at hearing his girlfriend's laughter and shakes his head as he stands before the foliage to wait for his friends to return. He crosses his arms as he, Celebi, Piplup, Chimchar, Pikachu, and Riolu join him at waiting so they would continue the volleyball game. Chatot merely chuckles before turning his focus back to the brochettes and puts them on a large leaf for serving once they cool off. As the Guildmembers get up to get ready to eat, Wigglytuff sits up from his lawn chair and joins Team PokéPals to wait for Crystal and the other three to return.

"Doesn't she seem to glow?" Pikachu asks out of nowhere. Everyone looks at him in confusion. Riolu raise a brow and answers, "Yeah, she glows; her skin is white and it glistens like diamonds under the sun."

"No, not that," Pikachu waves his hands in a 'no' gesture. He grabs Riolu's shoulder and points at the direction where the said Grovyle disappeared in. He smiles. "I mean do you notice that she looks a lot happier than she has been for the past month?"

Everyone thinks about that and then smiles. The heroes agree with the mouse. "Yes," Wigglytuff makes a movement with his head that looks strangely like an attempt to nod. "She is a lot happier. I can say it's because she is free to do what she chooses with her life and she doesn't have to wait for another prophesy."

"Yeah," Celebi also nods in agreement. "She is living her life as she chooses with no more binds to hold her back. I could tell she is a free spirit the moment I met her. I'm just glad she is free from her cage."

Piplup merely smiles. He is also happy for his sister. Ever since the incident from the month before, he and Crystal have gotten closer than ever as a family. They trust each other indefinitely and help each other with everything they need even during business. Piplup has no idea on how she came back to life, but he figures that it is probably because of the Azure Flute's music. He smiles when he remembers that Crystal said that she has remembered seeing their mother in the afterlife. She said that their mother is so proud of them and that she said hi...

Piplup then notices that Grovyle is awfully quiet on the matter of discussing about Crystal. Curious, he turns to see that Grovyle is staring at his feet in a very thoughtful manner. He looks like he is having a mental conflict about something that he can't figure out. Concerned by what his best friend is worried about, Piplup gently nudges him on his leg.

"Hmm?" Grovyle blinks looking down at what has interrupted his thoughts. He sees Piplup holding a concerned look in his black pools.

"You OK, Grov?" Piplup addresses Grovyle by his nickname. Grovyle does not mind, though; he actually prefers being called something other than by his species, honestly. Grovyle nods hastily. Piplup just gives him an 'I'm not buying it' look. Grovyle sighs.

"I'm just... thinking of something kinda serious." Grovyle admits while crossing his arms. At this point, the heroes have noticed Grovyle's stance and look at him curiously.

"Really? About what?" Chimchar asks tilting his head as he looks up at Grovyle. Grovyle doesn't answer.

"Is it concerning Crystal?" Wigglytuff asks looking at Grovyle in an almost knowing manner. Grovyle's silence confirms it and Wigglytuff smiles before patting the lizard's shoulder. "Is it about how to ask her and how she'll respond?"

One would think that the Guild Master is very naïve and too stupid to know about anything once people first meet him for business. This is not at all true if it is for personal cases. He is smarter than people give him credit for and he almost always knows what is wrong.

Grovyle blinks in surprise and looks at Wigglytuff. "How did you...?"

"You lack at speaking about Crystal when she's gone," Wigglytuff holds up one hand to list his clues. "You told me yourself personally; you always have this distant look on your face when she's gone; and you're still bummed out about the first time. I know about these things better than you think I do, Grov."

Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Grovyle hangs his head and nods while agreeing with Wigglytuff.

"You mean about proposing to Crystal?" Pikachu asks also in an almost knowing manner. He is still the same lovable mouse who matured if a little. "C'mon, Grov. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She'll dump me again?" Grovyle counters while feeling nauseous for some reason. Pikachu is silent, not fighting that argument. While the heroes were searching for demons, Grovyle had proposed to Crystal but she basically told him no through the note saying that she and he couldn't work out due to her predicament. It shattered Grovyle's heart in more ways than one. He is afraid of popping up the question again to end up being rejected again.

Seeing his hopeless look, Wigglytuff sighs as he wraps his small arm around the lizard in a comforting manner. "Grovyle, listen. Crystal's a very headstrong and smart girl. Last time, she didn't know that she would have lived on after the prophesy. You read the note yourself; her destiny was to fulfill the prophesy and she would disappear from the face of the Earth. If she had said yes, she would have left you heartbroken when you realize that she couldn't keep her promise."

"But now that she's back for good, you've got all the time in the world," Riolu nods in agreement and hugs Grovyle's leg. "We all know Crystal loves you and you love her just as much. You're ready and I think she's ready too. Sure, it might be a little awkward, but just give it some time. Trust me; you'll know when the time comes..."

Grovyle stares at Riolu, impressed by his speech. "You sound as if you're an expert, Riolu," He chuckles.

"I do have my moments," Riolu smiles and points at himself in pride. Through the last month, he has gotten used to Pikachu's egotistical side and it kinda rubbed off on him. Grovyle chuckles again and ruffles the jackal's hair playfully, making Riolu grin.

"He's right, Grov. You have nothing to worry about." Celebi smiles as she wraps her arms around Grovyle's neck for a hug. "And besides, we'll all be here to help support you two no matter what."

Grovyle feels a lot better and envelops everyone into a hug. He smiles and murmurs, "Thanks, you guys."

"No problem." Chimchar smiles but he frowns as he realizes something. "Is it just me or have Crystal and the others been gone for a long time?"

Blinking, everyone realizes that he is right.

"OK, everyone!" Chatot's voice calls out just before they could say anything. "Dinner's ready!" The Guildmembers are already seating around the large campfire as they wait for everyone else to join them.

"Coming!" Chimchar calls back with a wave and looks at the others for a brief moment. Before anyone could say anything, Piplup speaks up. "I'll go get them. You guys go on ahead and get dinner. I'll be right back."

He is about to waddle away when Grovyle calls out to him sounding a little concerned. "You sure? I can come with you and help find them if you want..."

"Nah, I'll be fine. Besides, knowing Crystal, she's probably hiding in a secret area that only she and I know of." Piplup smiles at the mental image of Crystal hiding in the place while the other three hopelessly try to find her.

"Where's that?" Pikachu asks while tilting his head curiously. Piplup turns his head to wink at his friends. "If I told you guys, then it wouldn't be a secret anymore now would it?" He then waddles into the jungle leaving a stunned mouse staring after him.

The heroes chuckle as they join the Guildmembers sitting around the campfire while Riolu pushes the mouse along. Suddenly Grovyle remembers something. "Oh? Wigglytuff, could I ask a favor?"

"Yes?" Wigglytuff asks and looks at Grovyle curiously as they all join the camp ring.

"When Crys and I are alone, don't let anyone spy on us. It's our private moment." Grovyle smirks at the memory of when he first proposed to Crystal the whole gang has been spying on them. It would have worked had Bidoof not slipped off the tree and gave the heroes' positions away.

Wigglytuff chuckles and grins. "Deal."

:)(:

"Guys! It's time for dinner! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Piplup brings his flippers up to his beak as he calls out for his friends. He is walking through the foliage as he looks around for any source of the four Pokémon, but to no avail. It is getting very close to twilight and hints of stars behind the purple and pink sky are already beginning to show. Because of the darkness, seeing through a thick forest is pretty slim. It will make finding Dusknoir, Magius, and possibly Midnight difficult, but one would think how hard it would be not to find a white Grovyle whose skin glows even brighter under the moonlight.

Piplup then comes across a thick bush that is conveniently planted against a large cliff. Smiling to himself, he quietly tiptoes towards the cave and pushes several branches away until he finds a secret cave entrance inside the large boulder. Making his way through by using his hands to feel, he then feels something and stops before he would completely crash onto it. He assumes that he is touching the wall of the entrance that leads to the secret cave.

...Wait a moment. Since when does the rocky boulder have scales on its surface?

"You found me!"

Opening his eyes, Piplup looks up to see a grinning white Grovyle staring down at him. He is apparently touching her stomach during his moving. He sees a torch has been lit up in the narrowed cave and sighs in relief as he lets Crystal go. The thick bush outside hides the secret entrance and inside lighting well, so his and Crystal's secret hideout is safe for now.

Piplup chuckles as he looks up at his sister's sparkling gold orbs. "I sure did. But we need to get back to camp. The others are starting the barbecue and I still need to get the other three."

Crystal nods in acknowledgement. "OK. Good thing that only you and I know of this place," She grins as she wiggles the camera in her brown bag sack. "I just put the picture on my profile on the computer!"

"You do know that the guys are gonna get mad when they realize that?" Piplup asks while chuckling. The guys' faces were priceless once they realize how they must have looked. Their faces turned red before they charged after Crystal.

"Yup." Crystal grins while helping Piplup out of the bushes after checking around for any living being. They need to make sure that no one catches them coming out of their hiding spot. "It'll be totally worth it. That'll get back at them for the prank they pulled on me."

"You mean the one where Magius turned your skin completely black and purple and gave you red contacts? And how that made everyone think you turned into a demon again?" Piplup asks.

"Exactly." Crystal remembers that too well. One day while she was asleep, Magius somehow with the help of Midnight has gotten the ridiculous idea to make her look completely like she did when she turned into a pure demon. When everyone else woke up for breakfast and Crystal came into the Mess Hall looking different... let's just say that all hell broke loose and a lot of guns were involved. After a huge series of misunderstandings, Midnight and Magius saved Crystal from the Guildmembers' wrath and explained that her sudden transformation was a prank, much to Crystal's fury. Crystal then chases after the girls around the whole town. She has gotten all the citizens to believe that she was demon since she ran after the girls like a serial killer while the girls screamed their brains out. The citizens were about to attack Crystal when the Guildmembers held them back and explained the situation to them. Once Crystal had finally caught the girls, she gave them a massive beat down and the citizens roared in laughter as they watch. Afterwards, Crystal had to stay in the ocean while scrubbing the color dye off her. She grumbled that the dark color would ruin her skin tone. With Grovyle, Wigglytuff, and Piplup helping cleaning her up, it took at least half a day to get it all off without a hint of color. Crystal is still fuming and thinking of the perfect revenge on Midnight and Magius. She has cut off Dusknoir's pose on the picture through the computer and just posted the girls on the net. She has a respect for her boyfriend's best friend as much as he does her.

Now she has the perfect revenge on the two; next time she will not let them off so easily.

As Crystal is musing to herself, she suddenly smells something. Something very familiar. And something she hoped that she would never smell again. Her thoughts come to a screeching halt when she recognizes the smell and her face pales.

"Piplup, do you smell that...?" Crystal asks and pauses her movement as she looks around with wide eyes. Piplup stops waddling and looks at her curiously. "Smell what?" He then sniffs the air and frowns when he doesn't smell anything.

"Crystal! There you are!" A feminine voice calls out. Piplup turns to see Midnight, Magius, and Dusknoir running towards them. All three look greatly worn out from searching high and low for the sneaky lizard. "We couldn't find you anywhere!" Midnight heaves, not yet getting a chance to look at Crystal just yet. She then smirks as she catches her breath and looks at Crystal. "Now that we have, hand over that camera and-" She pauses as she sees Crystal's pale expression and frowns. "Cryssy, what's wrong?"

Magius also notices Crystal's expression and her annoyance and excitement immediately turn into concern. "What is it, Hon?" She asks floating over and places her hands on the lizard's stiff shoulders. Both Magius and Midnight know that look; that is the look that Crystal has when she finds out that Shadow Souls are in the area or when there is trouble coming. She hasn't had that look for almost a month, and both girls are worried about what is troubling Crystal.

"You smell that?" Crystal asks sniffing the air more deeply now. Piplup frowns along with Dusknoir. They smell the air together and don't smell anything. "I don't smell anything Crystal. What-"

"I smell it too," Midnight interrupts Dusknoir. Both she and Magius frown before shrugging and smelling the air when all of a sudden a familiar scent comes to them and everything comes to a screeching halt. Their own faces pale as their eyes widen when they identify the scent.

"What? What is it?" Dusknoir frowns even deeper and narrows his eye.

"_Blood..._" All three girls gasp as one and shake slightly as they shudder. Hearing this, Piplup and Dusknoir's eyes widen as they look at the girls. "Wha-" Piplup starts to ask, but soon Crystal bolts towards a different direction far from the group, running as if her life depends on it and leaves a trail of dust behind her.

"Crystal, wait for us!" Midnight cries out holding out a paw before she and Magius chase after Crystal. Dusknoir and Piplup just stare after their retreating bodies.

"What's up with them?" Piplup looks up at Dusknoir. The ghost shrugs cluelessly. "Women... you'll never understand them." He shrugs again before he and Piplup follow the girls while wondering what they meant by what they said and what was troubling them.

Crystal huffs as she runs through the foliage, once again using her mind's eye to locate for the source of the blood's scent. With eyes closed, she trusts her telepathic senses to not let her run into trees as she dodges and runs through the forest expertly. Through her mind's eye, she sees everything turn blue once again except for all life forms that are orange blobs. But to Crystal's confusion, she can't find any life forms so she keeps running and lets her nose lead her to her destination. She continues running until she sees four orange forms not too far below a cliff. For some reason, two of the beings are radiating powerful aura energy with little spikes shooting out to show their status. Frowning, Crystal heads to the beings' direction and stops several feet in front of them before opening her eyes and taking in the sight.

What she sees made her stomach churn in unease.

She is standing on a slightly tall cliff as her attention is on what is below the edge. There are four unconscious Pokémon lying on the grass with blood seeping through their bodies profusely. Two of the Pokémon Crystal recognizes. One is a Haunter that has several bruises and cuts on his hands, lips, and back. The other one is a Luxio with lots of purple bruises that leak some blood all over the body. The other two Pokémon Crystal could not identify. One is what looks like a tiny young red and dark gray fox that has several bruises all over its body. But fortunately, there isn't any blood leaking out of its wounds. The last being is the strangest Pokémon that Crystal has ever seen. It looks like somewhat of a mixture of a hedgehog and a fox due to its body structure. It has a large ponytail on the back of its head. But if the red color is his natural hair color or has come from the blood, Crystal does not know. However, she sees that the being has a lot of cuts on his body, especially a nasty long one across the temple of his head. All four Pokémon are unconscious. Their eyes are tightly shut as they express their discomfort and pain while their blood leaks onto the grass below them.

"My... Arceus..." Crystal gasps and jumps down the cliff without a second thought to help the beings. Being a fellow Pokémon helper, she decides that they need immediate medical attention and waits for the others to catch up. She doesn't want her powers to affect the men in any way, especially on the two foxes since she has no idea what they are. She checks on the largest fox's neck and is relieved that he still has a pulse. She does the same for the other three boys and is glad that they are still alive but their pulses are faint. She looks down to see that their backs are nastily bruised and realizes why.

"Poison ivy!" Crystal hisses and looks down at the plants with an irritated glare. Crystal knows through her plant biology that these plants are not very friendly when they are exposed to skins. If the boys remain at their spots for long then they are going to suffocate from bad swellings. As best as she could, Crystal pulls each unconscious Pokémon onto a clean pile of grass nearby carefully. She then looks the boys over to find any broken bones and is glad that there aren't any. The boys are just cut and bruised, but how Crystal doesn't know. But it must have happened very recently because the blood scent didn't happen until it hit her senses. And when that usually happens, it is exactly when a victim gets wounded. So that means that the moment she smelled the blood earlier, these poor Pokémon have been hurt somehow.

Crystal carefully sits by the strangers and inspects each cut on their bodies. The Haunter and Luxio are OK; they just need a few bandages. The youngest fox is only bruised so Crystal theorizes that he is just unconscious from a hit on the head. The last being needs immediate attention to the head though. The cut could have reached to his skull and that would be very dangerous. Crystal knows that the most blood flows through the head, so if her friends don't get here fast this person is going to die from blood poisoning.

"Cryssy! Where are-" Magius calls out hovering over the cliff as she looks around for the white Grovyle. Crystal looks up, relieved to see her friend and waves. "I'm down here!" She calls back

Magius then looks down to see the situation and her eyes turn huge as she gawks at the sight. The other three heroes come up to her side and when they look down their own eyes grow huge as well.

"Holy Ho-oh!" Magius cries out and jumps down to join Crystal's side as she inspects the unconscious Pokémon with worried and horrified eyes. "Crystal, what happened?"

"I found them unconscious down here," Crystal explains what she knows and points at the patch of poison ivy not far. "On that patch of poison ivy. The Haunter and Luxio have minor cuts, the littlest has bruises, but this guy needs medical attention to the cut on his head right away!"

Magius pauses as she looks carefully at the foxes. Confusion sketches across her face as she stares. "What are they?" She asks. At this point, the other three heroes join the girls and stare at the foxes as well.

"Does it matter?" Crystal cries and stands up as she tries to pick up the large fox by the shoulders. "They need help! We gotta get them to the beach right away!"

The male fox then groans, making Crystal and the heroes go silent as they look at him. Carefully, Crystal sits down with him in her arms and looks at his face. Slowly his face twitches and soon his eyes open revealing sapphire eyes looking around in confusion before they settle onto the Grovyle holding him so carefully.

The being feels nothing but pain all over, especially on his head. He then hears voices speaking to each other until he groans. He then feels himself being lowered down. Using as much strength as he could, he opens his eyes and looks directly above him to see two golden orbs staring down at him. He blinks and this time he sees what looks like a white Grovyle staring down at him with concern while at the background the night sky has twinkling stars. Somehow, this makes the lizard glow and the being feels his heart leap when he recognizes who she is.

"Who are you?" Crystal asks, her voice soft as she tries to get the being to talk. Weakly, the being brings his clawed paw up to hold her cheek and mutters weakly, "C-Crystal..."

Crystal blinks, startled by the unexpected touch and response. When she sees his eyes, her heart leaps for some reason and that increases as he touches her cheek. Then her heart stops when she hears him say her name very weakly. She is about to ask how he knows of her name when suddenly his eyes close and his body goes limp. He has fainted from too much blood loss.

"We need to get these boys out of here," Dusknoir suggests after seeing Crystal's distraught look. "Staying here in the forest isn't going to helps them." He kneels by Crystal's side and places a hand on her shoulder. "Crystal."

Crystal looks up at the ghost before looking back at the mysterious being and nods. "Agreed." Carefully, she hands the fox to the ghost, who holds the Pokémon tenderly in his strong arms. Meanwhile, Magius goes to pick up the Haunter, Midnight goes to grab the Luxio (but not before giving him a curious look), and Crystal takes the littlest fox in her own arms and cradles him gently. She has to admit that he looks kinda cute but hastily brushes the thought away. Now is not the time.

"Let's go." Crystal orders and bolts towards another direction with the heroes hot on her trail. The heroes carefully hold the unconscious Pokémon in their arms as they run. They all pray that somehow they would not be too late in saving the four mysterious Pokémon.

Little do the heroes know that a smoky being hiding behind the trees is watching them. Its glowing lavender eyes sparkle in mischief as it smiles in approval before its body evaporates into nothing.


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 4: Explorers of Space II**

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

The heroes are laughing as they enjoy their dinner together. It is now dark outside and the Pokémon are relying on the campfire that they are sitting around in a circle for light and warmth. They eat the delicious brochettes that Chatot has made while some eat regular meat (of course, the vegetarians like Grovyle, Sunflora, and other grass or water Pokémon elect not to eat meat). Crystal has also given them her newest creative drink product that she cleverly calls 'Cola'. Everyone has found that it is delicious, filling, and refreshing all at once. The heroes eat and drink with their plate or cup leaves as they enjoy sharing stories of adventures or jokes.

"Hey, y'all wanna hear a spooky story?" Pikachu raises his hand to grab everyone's attention. Everyone looks over at the yellow mouse before the heroes smile and nod. "Sweet." Pikachu rubs his hands together in glee before he stands up to walk towards a supply pack nearby. Everyone raises a brow as he brings back a flashlight and sits down with the group. He turns the flashlight on and makes it flash over his face in an attempt to make himself look scary.

"Has anyone ever heard of the Dark Phantom?" Pikachu asks and makes his voice sound scary in an attempt to scare the Pokémon. It does work for some of the Guildmembers as they shiver and shake their heads. Only Chatot, Riolu, and Grovyle look unimpressed but they listen nonetheless.

"Well, there is a legend saying that the Dark Phantom himself lives in this very area somewhere in the forest." Pikachu points at the forest behind him before continuing. "He goes around lurking at night as the moon rejuvenates his energy. His lust for blood is endless and he is always on the hunt for lost travelers."

"Ooh... that sounds like a Shadow Soul..." Sunflora whimpers and holds Loudred close for support. He nods as he also trembles, looking slightly pale. But regardless of their fear, the two Guildmembers continue to listen to the story.

"It is also said that once the Dark Phantom finds the lost travelers," Pikachu then turns off his flashlight, making everyone stare in bewilderment. Unbeknownst to them, Pikachu is smirking mentally as he sees Celebi hovering high above them with a bucket full of water. She gives the mouse thumbs up and winks. He nods quickly before returning to the story once Celebi is high enough not to be seen by the Pokémon. "He does unspeakable torture to them."

"W-What kinds of torture?" Bidoof asks uneasily. He shakes as he holds onto Chimecho and Corphish for support. Wigglytuff is trembling as he holds onto both Chatot and Grovyle for support and almost chokes them due to his death grip.

"Well, his lust for blood is so great and dangerous that no one, even if he or she somehow survives, is ever seen or heard from again. Legend says that in the darkest of nights you can hear the missing travelers' screams."

On cue, Celebi then pours the water onto the fire and soon everything goes black. The unexpected darkness makes everyone out cry out in surprise.

"What happened to the fire...?" Wigglytuff whimpers. There is silence for a long moment before Pikachu turns the flashlight back on and makes the scariest face that a Pikachu is never known to possess. "THEIR DYING SCREAMS!" He yells to create an effect.

"AAH!" Everyone, including the unimpressed Grovyle, Chatot, and Riolu, shrieks in fear or surprise. No one hears rustling from the bushes until another voice cries out frantically. "HELP!"

"**AAH!"** The heroes scream even louder in fear. Even Pikachu looks freaked out as he swings the flashlight over to shine at the perpetrator's face. It is Midnight and Magius, who both are also screaming in fear. The screaming goes on for a while.

"Mother of Moltres, guys! It's just us!" Magius yells, out of breath from her screaming. She glares at everyone but she is mostly squinting from being blinded by the flashlight aiming at her face. "You scared us crapless!"

"Magius? Midnight?" Grovyle has briefly gotten over the unexpected shock. He places a hand over his pounding heart as he looks at the girls, relieved that it is just them.

"Of course it's us," Magius snaps while glaring at the heroes in disgust. "Arceus, get a grip, all of you!"

Midnight is still pale as she holds onto Magius. Her sapphire eyes are wide as she looks at the heroes. She is doing a wonderful impression of a scared cat with the way she is glued onto Magius' back.

"Uh, hi," Grovyle smiles sheepishly and waves. "We didn't know it was you guys."

Midnight thaws finally. "You think?" She wipes the cold sweat off her forehead and looks at her second best friend. "Magius, did they make my red hair fall out of tune and turn unattractively and prematurely gray?"

Magius blinks. "I don't think that's possible." She squints through the glaring light at her friend. "But no, you still have your gorgeous red fur. Did they scare me white though?"

Grovyle frowns at them. "Magius, you're still lavender and Midnight your fur is just fine. Jeez, Pikachu was just telling us a ghost story and you popped out of nowhere and made it even more scary. You scared us first!"

"I'm just that damn good," Pikachu examines his nails as Chimchar relights the fire after replacing the wood. Several heroes groan at Pikachu's lame response.

"Look, there's no time for that; we've got trouble!" Magius gets right to the point and moves aside the thick foliage behind her.

"What's wrong-" Grovyle asks but he is cut off once he sees Crystal, Dusknoir, and Piplup come in while along pulling huge leaves almost their sizes. But what catches Grovyle and everyone's attention is what are on the leaves.

Four unconscious Pokémon are lying on them with blood spewing from their bodies. The team contains a Haunter, a Luxio, and two male Pokémon that look somewhat identical yet different. None of the heroes could figure out what kind of Pokémon they are. The smallest being looks like some sort of a red and dark gray fox. The largest being looks like a mixture of a hedgehog and fox due to the large spiky hair and body frame it has. All four Pokémon are badly damaged and they look like they have just gone through torture.

"Sweet mother of Lugia!" Chatot cries aloud and flies over to inspect all four men with horrified eyes. "What on Earth happened to them?"

"Crystal found them in the forest," Dusknoir explains while wiping some sweat off him. Apparently, hoisting the leaves with the unconscious Pokémon was stressful and tiring. "They're badly damaged and they need medical attention right away!"

"Especially this one," Crystal gestures to the largest fox, who groans as his head moves to the side.

"Well, let's get going then!" Wigglytuff stands up from his spot and knocks his plate of food over to the ground as he waddles over to Crystal. He holds a stern yet concerned look on his face as he inspects the injured Pokémon. "Someone, go back to the base and grab as many medical equipment as possible; there's no way we're gonna take these poor boys through town without grabbing attention. Crystal and Celebi, help me settle these boys onto clean towels and clean them up!"

Everyone gets right to work. Most of the Guildmembers go back to the Guild as ordered while Team PokéPals stays behind with Team Gothica, Wigglytuff, and Chatot. Very carefully, Crystal places the large fox onto a large pile of clean towels while Wigglytuff carries the Haunter and Luxio onto separate towels nearby. Piplup carries the littlest fox next to the large one s him on top of a spare towel. He quickly grabs a smaller towel and wets it down with Water Gun before placing it on top of the fox's head. Piplup notices how hot the fox's forehead is.

He makes more wet towels for the other three Pokémon and the heroes get to work. Crystal remains close to the large fox while Wigglytuff and Chatot tends to the Haunter and Luxio. Celebi decides to heal up the littlest fox since he has only minor bruising. This goes on for several minutes until the Guildmembers come back with the needed equipment.

:)(:

ONE HOUR LATER...

The heroes are silent as they sit close to the campfire and watch Crystal and Celebi do the last touches to the large fox. The tiny fox, Haunter, and Luxio are already finished and they have lots of bandages wrapped around their bodies, limbs, and heads as they rest under different colored blankets. Six bowls of Berries and water are assembled in front of the boys in case they would wake up and are hungry. Chatot, Dusknoir, Midnight, and Magius sit beside the boys and occasionally change bandages once every while to make sure they are fine. Grovyle, Piplup, and everyone else just sit on a large log away from the fire and watch Celebi and Crystal work.

Crystal had little difficulty with the Haunter and Luxio since their cuts aren't deep. Of course, it took a while because she had to use her telepathy powers to drain the ivy's poison out of their blood system. Then she sewed the wounds together and used Synthesis. Now all that is left for the two boys to do is to rest to regain their energy.

However, with the fox it is much different as his wound is more serious. Crystal could tell that the cut is most likely caused from a sharp object, so the being most likely unintentionally fell over the cliff and hit his head. What was he thinking? After also getting the poison out of his bloodstream, Crystal begins to sew the cut on his head as carefully as she could. It is tricky since he would occasionally stir or twitch. Once she is done, she and Celebi (who was healing nasty bruises and other cuts found around the fox's body) begin to use a lot of healing energy on the being. Because the cut is deep, it took a long while before the muscle and skin heal and leave a barely noticeable scar across the brow. The healing has been distressing to the girls, but it saved the being's life. His body relaxes noticeably as his face softens peacefully.

Crystal and Celebi are now bandaging the cuts carefully. While Celebi is tending to the wounds on the being's paws and chest, Crystal is tending to the head. The white lizard wraps a large bandage around his head and keeps it in place on top of the wound since it would take a little longer for it to heal. She accidentally touches his hair and is shocked at how smooth it feels. It feels almost like silk despite how rough it looks.

Once Celebi and Crystal are done, they gently place the being onto a large blanket and wrap another one on top him, just covering his legs and stomach while his upper chest and head are shown. Crystal and Celebi sigh in relief and wipe the sweat off their foreheads. Using healing magic or special abilities drains their energy a lot, especially if they use it more than once in such short time.

Crystal kneels beside the large fox and stares at his form curiously. She has never seen such a creature like this one before and somehow his mysterious appearance had gotten her attention completely. She could tell that he is powerful due to the spikes blaring in his aura, signaling a powerful being that is almost in the rank of Legendaries. She wonders even more about what this person is, who he is, where he is from, and what he is like.

Crystal looks over at the tiny fox. Is he related to the larger fox? Due to their similar appearances and auras, they must be. She has to admit that the tiny one is cute in an innocent manner. She is quite curious about what he is as well. What were they doing out in the forest and how did they get into such bad shape? And what were they doing with a Haunter and Luxio? Are they a team?

"Crystal?"

Crystal looks over her shoulder to see Grovyle towering over her. He holds a look of concern on his face as he places a hand on her shoulder. Crystal says nothing at first before turning to face the large fox again.

"I was just thinking of what happened to these guys and who they are," She admits honestly as she stares at the others. Meanwhile, Celebi has just told the heroes that she and Crystal are done with their work. The heroes get up and surround the unconscious Pokémon in a large circle. As they peacefully sleep, everyone stares in wonder or bewilderment.

"It's a good thing that you found them, Cryssy," Piplup states and before he could think he adds, "When you said you smelled their blood, you weren't kidding."

The heroes snap their heads to look at Piplup, shock and confusion etching their features. Piplup then realizes what he said and closes his beak while looking guilty.

"Is this true?" Wigglytuff asks staring at his daughter. Crystal is quiet before she nods. Confusion is clearly written on her expression.

"How can that be?" Riolu tilts his head in confusion. "I thought that only Shadow Souls could smell blood." He pauses. "You're still a Shadow Soul?" He cries out.

Crystal hesitates and shrugs slowly, earning disbelieving looks from everyone.

"How did this happen?" Chatot demands for an explanation.

"You see, guys," Magius holds a hesitant look as she begins to explain something important. "After she was brought back, we all believed that she is no longer a Shadow Soul. Midnight and I even ran some tests to check her over and she doesn't have any demon venom inside her. But a few days later, Crystal began to have weird cravings for blood. She came to me and Midnight and we rechecked her. She still appears fine. But one thing is different; she has one gene that the Shadow Souls have that isn't exterminated for some reason."

"Bloodlust?" Grovyle guesses, his tone having a hint of slight disbelief. He is speechless.

"Had she any blood at all?" Wigglytuff asks sounding suspicious. Midnight and Magius are silent.

"We didn't wanna tell you guys just yet, but..." The girls then hold out their paw/hand to show bite marks scarred on them. Everyone stares in shock and disbelief.

"How are you handling your bloodlust now?" Riolu asks almost anxiously to Crystal. She hasn't averted her gaze from the large fox's form despite that she is listening to the discussion.

"Not good," She grumbles while rubbing her arms anxiously. "I immediately knew something was wrong when Piplup accidentally cut his flipper with a thorn when we all were flower picking. I had immediately seen red and nearly lost control for a split second."

Piplup and everyone remember that day. It was on a random day that Wigglytuff happens to request that everyone go pick up some flowers to decorate the base for a new fashion. The heroes and Guildmembers all went out to find a beautiful meadow blooming with different kinds of flowers. While they all had fun, Piplup and Grovyle were amongst roses and Grovyle has been asking on which rose he could give to Crystal. Piplup then conveniently offers a white rose but accidentally pricks his flipper, which has set Crystal off. Fortunately, she was alone but she was glaring at Piplup's direction with a hungry look until Magius and Midnight snap her out of it. When Grovyle and Piplup turn to go greet Crystal, she looked sick to the stomach and she went home with her team, leaving everyone confused.

"That's what happened to you that day..." Grovyle muses looking at his girlfriend thoughtfully. She sadly nods. "Yeah; the sensation is similar to whenever I do smell blood. The moment I saw the red in the white rose, I freaked out and I knew I had to go home."

"Wait a moment..." Dusknoir pauses. He looks thoughtful as he stares at Midnight and Magius. "You both also said that you smelled the blood before you found the boys. How is it that you can when Piplup and I couldn't?"

The girls are quiet and Dusknoir figures it out. "You're Shadow Souls too?"

They shrug. "Unfortunately, we're not sure what we are. Crystal has a deep desire for blood now. When we found out about it, we couldn't find a consort in time so she drank from us. During the routine, she was so enthralled by the desire that she didn't realize that she has sent the bloodlust gene to our bloodstream while drinking. Needless to say, we are also shocked by the turn of events."

"So you're telling us that you don't have Shadow Soul blood in you and yet you have bloodlust. Does that make you like... vampires or something?" Pikachu looks and sounds confused as he feels.

The girls blink. "I guess so..." Magius shrugs. "But Crystal can still stay under the sunlight without restrictions, so we're not entirely sure of what's going on. All we know is that she has blood cravings every now and then. As do Midnight and I."

"Do you-" Celebi panics but the girls hastily shake their heads. "No. We only drink from each other and nothing else." Midnight responds.

There is heavy silence before Piplup sighs and shakes his head as he looks at the girls. "Why didn't you tell any of us this before?" He asks quietly. Crystal turns to face him finally and admits, "Because the girls and I aren't sure of how to handle it ourselves. We don't know what is going on and we don't want you guys to worry over this situation."

"Crystal," Grovyle sits beside Crystal and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "No matter what happens, we're always here for you. Just as we promised when we fought against Darkflame and Darkrai, we love you no matter what you are. We'll pull through this, I promise. Somehow, someway, we will find a way to cure you completely. You and the girls. Until then, we will support you in every way no matter what."

Crystal stares at him with tears in her eyes. She wipes them away as she looks at everyone, who smiles and nods at her. She wraps her arms around Grovyle's neck, hugging him tightly as he returns the hug eagerly. "Thank you guys so much; you're the best anyone could ever ask for."

"Anything, Crystal," Grovyle's heart leaps when she hugs him. He smiles once they break apart and look at each other.

"Don't you worry about anything," Wigglytuff smiles as he waddles over to his daughter. "We're there with you. Through whatever obstacle is thrown at us, we're always there for you."

"Always." Piplup hugs his sister and she hugs her little brother graciously back. Piplup then looks at Midnight and Magius with an afterthought. "Oh, and you girls too." He goes over to hug each of them.

Midnight and Magius also smile, happy that they won't be forgotten. No matter what, they will stick to Crystal's side and find a way to cure themselves as well.

"So how are the guys doing?" Chimchar asks looking at the unconscious Pokémon. Turning around, Crystal looks at them and replies, "They should be awake at any time now. Their wounds are almost completely healed. But they look tired so let them just sleep."

Everyone nods and the heroes help move the bodies closer to the fire for warmth and supervision. Crystal elects to stay close to the boys since that cleaning their wounds has somewhat made her lose her appetite and that she isn't too hungry anyway. Regardless, Grovyle just places some bowls of Berries and water next to the bodies. He also leaves a leaf of meat and fruit brochettes next to Crystal in case she changes her mind. He sits with the heroes and joins their conversation while occasionally looking over his shoulder at Crystal.

Crystal continues watching the bodies, mostly at the fox in particular. He looks so peaceful and Crystal knows that by now the wounds are healed. Carefully, she telepathically sends the bandages away and reveals unmarked skins. The men continue sleeping and Crystal lets them; she knows that they need it.

She hovers over the tallest fox and stares at his face once more. Feeling daring, she begins to run her fingers through his face and removes some of the thick hair that is blocking it. Suddenly the being gasps loudly for air and seizes her hand tightly. His eyes are wide as he gasps for breath. Such an action makes Crystal flinch in surprise but she relaxes afterwards.

As he continues breathing raggedly, Crystal looks down at him with gentle eyes and says, "It is OK. You're with friends now." She gently massages the hand that holds hers tightly. The being looks at her and at her hand while catching his breath. His wide sapphire eyes turn calm as he stares at her golden orbs.

"Who might you be?" Crystal asks after deciding to start with introductions. It wouldn't be formal to call him 'fella' or something.

The being stares at her silently. His piercing sapphire pools look her over before his grip on her hand softens as he holds it. "...Zoroark. My name is Zoroark." His voice is deep and has a hint of an accent behind it. He realizes that he no longer feels intense pain. In fact, he feels refreshed and new. He then realizes something and asks Crystal right away.

"You are Crystal, are you not?" He sits up and continues holding Crystal's hand as he stares at her intently. Crystal is caught off guard by how fast Zoroark is already getting up. She blinks at what he asks. "Yes. But how do you know that?" She asks. That was going to be one of the questions she has intended to ask Zoroark when he woke up.

By now, everyone has heard Crystal speaking to someone and looks to see Zoroark sitting up and staring at her. For some reason he is holding her hand as they talk. Relieved, the heroes start to get up and walk over to see how he is doing.

Zoroark stares hard at Crystal before asking bluntly, "Tell me, do you know of someone named Blackfire?"

Crystal visibly pales at the question. Her gold eyes widen in astonishment. "How do you know that name?" She asks weakly.

"Tell me what you know of her." Zoroark says gently.

"She is my mother, the queen of the dead, the Goddess of Life, and the mate of Arceus." Crystal answers. She stares at Zoroark suspiciously for a very long time before she demands, "And how do you know of her?"

Zoroark suddenly kneels in front of Crystal and holds her hand in both of his paws as he bows his head in respect. He then speaks the next sentence that leaves Crystal in a stunned stupor.

"My lady Crystal, your mother has sent me and my team down here to help you and your brother Gavin accomplish an important mission. You both are needed to save the world again."


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 4: Explorers of Space II**

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

"Are you serious?" Crystal whispers as she narrows her eyes at the very being in front of her. Whom is he trying to fool around here? Just as Crystal is about to consider blasting Zoroark and use colorful choices of words to call him a liar, the heroes have gotten to her side fast.

"Hey, is everything OK here?" Piplup asks as he waddles over to his sister's side to look at Zoroark, not exactly seeing his sister's annoyed expression. Meanwhile, Zoroark casts his blank expression down to Piplup before he smiles and nods in greeting.

"You must be little Gavin."

Piplup literally freezes and tenses at that name. His face pales as he stares at Zoroark with wide eyes. "How do you know that name?" Piplup asks almost demandingly. Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes are about to greet Zoroark but pause when they see Piplup's pale expression and Crystal's dark glare.

"Is everything... OK?" Midnight asks walking up with a raised brow. Magius also looks concerned over what has her two friends worked up.

Zoroark looks over at the heroes and nods. He is about to say something when Crystal suddenly interrupts him.

"Everything's fine. He is just about to leave."

Everyone blinks at this. The heroes turn to look at Crystal in shock, especially Piplup. However, Zoroark doesn't look offended since he somewhat expected this. He looks rather amused.

"What do you mean?" Zoroark asks after deciding to play around with Crystal. It would be interesting to see how long she would keep up before snapping. "I just woke up telling you about something important and you're already throwing me out without a second thought."

Crystal's face turns unnaturally red as she fumes at the creature. Her eyes are blazing dangerously at him. Meanwhile, the heroes stare at Crystal in disbelief, hardly believing their ears.

"Is this true?" Wigglytuff asks while staring at his daughter in disbelief. "Why would you do such a thing? This poor man has been attacked!"

"Maybe for a reason..." Piplup mutters darkly. Everyone turns to look at him in shock as well. He also narrows his gaze at the Pokémon in a suspicious manner just as Crystal is.

"How can you guys say that?" Riolu demands as his face contorts into pure disbelief. Never have the two heroes decided to throw out a rescue mission, especially when it comes to helping injured Pokémon. And now that they are, it is nothing sort of suspicious and extreme.

Neither Crystal nor Piplup say anything. Instead, they focus sourly at Zoroark, who holds somewhat of a sneer as he crosses his arms.

"Crystal!" Magius snaps as she turns the lizard around to glare at her in the eye. "This is _so_ not like you! I know that there must be more to it than just that, so start talking! Did he hurt you?" She glances over almost accusingly at Zoroark. He is about to say something until groans interrupt their conversation, making everyone turn silent.

The heroes turn to see that the Haunter, the Luxio, and the little version of Zoroark waking up. They shake their heads as they stretch their limbs. They open their eyes to see their saviors and Zoroark talking so they stand up to walk over to greet them.

"Is everything going OK, Zo?" The Haunter asks his leader as he yawns. Zoroark's smirk widens as he walks over to his team and introduces everyone to each other.

"Everyone, we are Team Illusion. I am Zoroark," He gestures himself before pointing at his teammates. "And these are Lance, Drake, and Zorua." Each person mentioned nods, waves shyly, or gives thumbs up with a grin. "We all thank you for healing us when we were unconscious."

"We were injured?" Drake whispers cluelessly to Lance while scratching his head. This makes the Luxio roll his eyes and nudge the Haunter, making him yelp and shut up after deciding that it is a stupid question. Zorua merely sighs in exasperation and shakes his head at the two.

"It was no problem at all," Wigglytuff says, immediately forgetting about his daughter's hostility at the moment and waddles over to greet Zoroark. He holds out his paw for a handshake and Zoroark smiles as he shakes it. "Crystal, Piplup, Dusknoir, Midnight, and Magius have found you out in the forest not too long ago in a patch of poison ivy. They brought you here and healed you completely."

Zoroark smiles gratefully.

"Now, could you tell us about what happened?" Chatot flies to the Guild Master's side and looks up at the fox-like creature. "How did you boys get into that position?"

Behind them, Crystal huffs as she crosses her arms and sticks her snout in the air while turning away. Meanwhile, Grovyle and her friends look at her in confusion and wonder what her problem is. Piplup does the same, turning away as he sends a dark glare specifically at Zoroark before joining his sister to sulk.

Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes look at the newcomers curiously. Lance and Drake are carefully studying each Pokémon in the area before their sights come upon Midnight and Magius. Almost as if on cue, the two girls shift their eyes from Crystal to meet with the men's eyes. Drake immediately grins and winks, making Magius blush for whatever reason. Lance seems a little more nervous as he stares directly at Midnight as she looks back at him. With a slight smile, he shyly waves. Midnight waves back, but her blush is very hard to see due to her red-colored skin.

Zoroark explains what has happened truthfully, but he leaves out a major detail at the beginning. He pauses as he tries to remember what did happen during the time. He looks thoughtful as he holds his chin and glances at the ground. "Well, all I can remember is that we were falling. There was a bright flash of light blinding us. Suddenly, we felt our bodies burning as we keep falling and falling until we hit something hard. And then... nothing." He shrugs.

Chatot hums as he taps his beak. "Very interesting. Not helpful, but interesting." He muses. Wigglytuff looks just as thoughtful as he thinks hard.

"And the next thing I know, I wake up to see Crystal's face." Zoroark gestures to Crystal with a soft smile on his snout. "And I can clearly see that she has her mother's beauty."

Hearing this, Crystal snaps her head up to glare at Zoroark. Ignoring the looks of confusion and surprise from the heroes directed at Zoroark, she stomps right up to the fox. She sticks her face close to his and hisses, "Don't push your luck, Bub."

"Cryssy," Piplup catches up with his sister. But instead of glaring at Zoroark, he pulls at Crystal's arm desperately. He looks almost sick. "I think it's best that we just go home."

"Piplup, stay out of this," Crystal snaps, not averting her gaze from Zoroark's face. "Just go home and I'll handle everything." She holds a somewhat forced gentle tone in her voice. But it is still sharp and she sounds dangerously angry.

"Piplup?" Zoroark repeats and tilts his head in confusion. "Why are you calling your brother Piplup? His name is Gavin, isn't it?"

This question earns several gasps from the heroes. Crystal's expression intensifies and she looks furious. Right at that moment, Grovyle walks up to his girlfriend's side. "How do you know about that?" He asks suspiciously as he looks carefully at Zoroark and his team. Now most of the Guildmembers walk up to Crystal's side almost defensively but not threateningly.

"Start talking," Crystal orders. She pokes Zoroark's chest as she advances towards him. "The only people who know of me or my brother are-"

"The Guildmembers, the Legendaries, and the Shadow Souls." Zoroark finishes for her. Immediately everyone's eyes widen. "Yes, we know about the Shadow Souls as much as you do, Crystal. Blackfire has told us everything."

At this point, the heroes gawk as they stare wide-eyed at Zoroark. Crystal's face darkens as she glares at him. "Stop saying that name!" She snaps as she clenches her fists. "You don't know anything about us. You have no proof that you are who you say you are!"

"What are you talking about, Cryssy?" Piplup asks as she stares at his sister in utmost confusion.

"She means that she doesn't believe a word Zoroark says," Lance says as he steps up to his leader's side to defend the situation. If Crystal doesn't believe Zoroark, then the boys succeeding in their duty is going to be very difficult. Zoroark nods and adds, "I simply told her of my name and of our origin. We are created by Blackfire to watch out for Crystal and Gavin because their help to save the world is needed again."

There is stunned silence as everyone takes this news in. But Crystal would have none of it.

"I don't believe you!" She points accusingly at Zoroark. "For all I know, you could just be a stalker that overheard everything that has happened to us. Or you could be a spy that is looking for some sort of a new gangster group! Since I cannot read you or your friends' minds, I cannot determine if you are telling the truth or not! So therefore, I have a strong belief that you are lying. Several random Pokémon have been coming to the Guild only to stare at Piplup or me. They even try to get to our good sides so they could befriend us or date us. But every time they try to do so, all I see is their thoughts regarding of what a bunch of freaks they think my brother and I are and how much power we hold. They don't see us as normal living beings; they see us as powerful objects or threats. You're probably doing the same thing, so sorry if I don't believe you."

Several Pokémon are silent. The heroes know that despite Crystal's accusation is extreme she has a right to be very defensive. It is true; after her funeral, several Pokémon have come to the Guild to not to just buy new technology but also to just stare at Crystal and Piplup as if they are some sort of circus freaks. It bothers the heroes greatly to see their friends looked upon so differently; to be looked upon as if they are threats or Gods and not as normal Pokémon. It usually ends up with Magius and several of the more rambunctious Pokémon to yell at customers to hurry up and stop staring as they work. Even if the heroes are in Treasure Town, Pokémon's stares still don't let down and it makes Crystal and Piplup feel even worse. But one thing that they are grateful for is that their friends and family are always there for them to glower at citizens who even stare at the two siblings and make the citizens go back to their business. Crystal's reputation as the leader of the legendary Team Gothica has come to the reputation of being the daughter of the God Arceus. How the whole world seems to know this, Crystal can only guess that the townsfolk have spread rumors. She knows that her friends, even Pikachu and Magius, have never spoken a word about her. They are loyal through and though and they would never betray her. But every time Crystal meets new Pokémon, they would stare, gawk, cower, or even bow at her expense and this displeases her greatly. Piplup doesn't make much progress either. He has to push his way through crowds if they somehow circle around him when he is alone in town. The only people who seem to realize that Crystal and Piplup are living beings are the Guildmembers, Team PokéPals, Team Gothica, the Legendaries, Magnezone and his Magnemite, the Kecleon Brothers, some of the business managers in Treasure Town, and even Team Meanies. Skunktank has felt horrible on how he and his team have treated Crystal as a first impression and they make up for it. Team Meanies is incredibly defensive when Crystal and Piplup are in town; the boys would bark at everyone to go back to their business before Skunktank would apologize for the citizens' behaviors. Crystal and Piplup are greatly surprised at his generosity, but they are grateful that at least a few more Pokémon see them as living beings and not as Gods, threats, or objects.

But one thing that Crystal has noticed is that despite the questions asked various times, the citizens never ask or even mention about her mother or Piplup's actual name. Not once, even when she is reading their minds, do they actually mention the words 'Blackfire' or 'Gavin'. She just assumes it is because the thought of being the daughter of the God of everything is the most important detail or the citizens just honestly don't think about it or know. But to hear these questions coming from a newcomer, especially one that she has no idea of what he is or why she can't read his mind, it is nothing sort of suspicious and she has a bad feeling in her gut. And it isn't because of bloodlust (despite that Crystal is almost ready to slash at Zoroark), but it is because it is the familiar feeling that something bad is about to happen in the future. She knows that Zoroark is telling the truth about that part; it always happens right after the feeling disappears.

Zoroark is silent as he gazes at his boss' daughter and sighs sadly. She has been raised right if not being a little jumpy and overreacting. He has to give Blackfire credit; Crystal is smart. Zoroark can tell that she is telling the truth by probing into her mind. He sees everything that has happened in her life in one second. He blinks. This explains why her friends are very defensive on her and Piplup's behalves. They love the siblings too much to let them get hurt. They are especially cautious over Crystal because of what has happened to her with her father and Darkflame. Zoroark understands Crystal's pain and frustration all too well. If his loved one is being stared at because of what he or she is, then he would be greatly annoyed by it as well. He would be sad that his loved one probably wouldn't have a normal life anymore.

But Crystal isn't alone for being judged by her heritage or power. As Zoroark and his team have roamed through the world looking for Crystal, they have had several Pokémon stare at Zoroark and Zorua in an intimidated or pensive manner. Thankfully, Lance and Drake are always there to save the awkward situations before the boys continue on their way. The boys have heard of the rumors spread about Piplup and Crystal either in a positive or negative manner that makes Zoroark frown at the citizens' ridiculous hypocritical thoughts. He feels sorry for the poor siblings and vows to do whatever it takes to help Crystal and Piplup in any manner possible.

But it proves to be difficult since Crystal is going to stand her ground stubbornly, but Zoroark admires that about the girl. She is so much like her mother all over. The way her eyes stare piercingly at him is almost just as fierce as Blackfire's stare is. But she has obviously inherited the gold eyes from her father. Crystal is just as determined as her mother is when it comes to finishing her work. Not to mention Crystal is very pretty and graceful in her own way; her skin glows under the moonlight and her gold eyes flash brilliantly. Zoroark has somewhat expected her to act stubborn, but he had hoped that it wouldn't get this far. So earning her trust would require a different approach.

"Listen to me, Crystalline," Zoroark decides to use her full name in hopes of formality. It doesn't work as Crystal steps back and glares at him. "You and Piplup are needed to save the world again. And no, it is not because of a prophesy this time." He winces as he realizes he has probably said the wrong thing.

"What is it about?" Grovyle asks. He has a strangely calm expression on his facial features as he stares at the fox and holds Crystal's shoulder comfortingly. He seems more concerned than defensive, as do the other heroes as they decide to hear Zoroark out. Zoroark senses their calming auras and mentally sighs in relief, glad that they would reserve their judgment until the last minute.

"Well, have you noticed that some places are... out of place, recently?" Zorua asks, speaking for the first time since he has woken up. He stands by Zoroark's side as he looks at the heroes.

"What do you mean?" Chimchar tilts his head curiously.

"Like, whenever you go somewhere, the place loses the aura it usually has? Like it turns blank and almost lifeless? Like something from the inside has sucked the life and usual cheeriness right out of it?"

Midnight, Magius, and Dusknoir glance at each other with wide eyes. A few weeks ago, they have felt the same thing in their stomachs when they discovered something rather off lately. On certain missions during random times, they would suddenly get a weird feeling in their guts as if something is off that they should know about but at the same time they don't. And while the rest of the heroes chatter or explore, Midnight would use her weather senses to detect that something is off; the air is unusually dry and eerie sometimes. Dusknoir and Magius, who both have a power to send people through dimensions occasionally, also sense something is off. The aura is less cheery and feels lifeless, almost as if the heroes are in a parallel universe where nothing exists. Despite that the area appears normal, the three heroes could feel that something is off and that disturbs them. Afterwards, they would talk about it privately and they have decided that if anyone else notices they would talk to him or her quietly and decide what to do from there. If anyone else knows, then that makes it all the better to help the issue.

"Now that you mention it..." Dusknoir states floating forwards with the two girls at his side. Everyone looks at him. "You're right. During some missions, I have felt like the atmosphere just suddenly goes still despite that the area looks perfectly fine."

"And the air dims," Midnight notes, also looking like she is getting the idea. "It's almost like as you said; despite that the place looks cheery and great, the aura feels off as if something in that area has taken a part of it away."

Zorua blinks in surprise. "That's exactly what I mean."

"Wait, you guys have felt this the whole time," Crystal blinks and takes her eyes away from Zoroark to look at her friends in disbelief. "And none of you have told me about it?"

"We didn't want to worry you, Crystal," Midnight holds a sheepish and ashamed look on her snout as she glances away. Dusknoir and Magius rub the back of their necks uneasily. "You were so stressed over the business, dealing with staring Pokémon, and so much more. We don't understand it ourselves and we thought it is mere coincidence until now."

"'Until now'?" Crystal has to ponder on that statement. She is about to ask what Midnight means when Magius floats towards Zoroark and looks at him in the eye. "So do you know what's going on?" She asks.

The fox nods. "Yes; we haven't exactly been given the best details, but I think it should be self-explanatory. You see, Blackfire has explained that the universe's dimensions are going haywire because Palkia is starting to lose her mind."

"Palkia? As in the Master of Space?" Pikachu asks tilting his head.

"Correct. We were told that Palkia is starting to lose herself mentally. Because of this, different portals leading to other dimensions are starting to disappear. If those portals disappear, then their worlds disappear as well." Zoroark explains. "And these portals lead to millions of different places around the universe, including Earth."

"So you think that those places we went to... the portals that lead to them are destroyed? That's what we sensed?" Magius has the idea and is worried. She then frowns. "But that doesn't explain why only Dusknoir, Midnight, and I feel them being destroyed."

"I think it's explanatory," Zoroark states calmly as he crosses his arms. "Because you and Dusknoir have the ability to access Dimensional Holes, you can sense other portals approaching or fading. But since the portals are destroyed, you must have been feeling some sort of a tearing feeling unexpectedly, yes?" Dusknoir and Magius don't say anything but their silence confirms Zoroark's thoughts. "Exactly. And for Midnight's case, she has the ability to sense natural disasters happening. Believe it or not, a Dimensional Hole appearing or disappearing is somewhat similar to a black hole in space. It is dangerous if meddled with and you could be transported to anything in the universe."

"So basically what you're saying is that we need to find Palkia and stop before she gets too crazy." Riolu summarizes everything in one simple sentence and sighs. First, the heroes had to deal with saving the world from Primal Dialga and Darkrai, but now Palkia?

"Just like that," Zoroark nods grimly and lowers his arms. "But Palkia has created a new portal that no explorer can enter in; the Dimensional Portal of Space. Because she has found a way to keep all mortals from entering, I strongly believe that only Legendaries can enter."

"So how do we know where it is then?" Crystal snaps raising her brow at Zoroark. She has somewhat calmed down when he explains their situation but she is still suspicious about the fox. She could tell that he must be telling the truth since she sees no flaws in his words, but it is still hard to accept it. For all she knows, he could be a very good liar as well. "And why does this involve us?"

"Again, I said it but I suppose I'll repeat myself," Zoroark sighs and looks at Crystal in the eye. "Crystalline, you and Piplup are the children of Arceus and Blackfire. You both have Legendary blood within you. You two are the only ones who can possibly enter the portal. Other Legendaries might not have access because their auras aren't strong enough." What he says next makes Piplup and Crystal's blood freeze. "Palkia has Arceus and Blackfire in her clutches. They will disappear into nothing if you don't do something to stop Palkia."

"What do you mean they're captured?" Crystal's temper rises again and she grabs the Pokémon's fur as she glares at him dangerously. "How did Blackfire create you if this is the case?"

"She has created us with her spiritual mind, Crystal," Zoroark speaks calmly. "She has sent us out before she was detected by Palkia under her captivity. Two other Pokémon named Darkrai and Darkflame have captured her and Arceus and they plan to-"

"I think you need to leave. Now." Crystal pushes Zoroark roughly away and looks at him in the eye with something he has hoped he wouldn't encounter again. The way her eyes burn into his could easily melt the densest boulder in mere seconds flat. It frightened him; he knows that he must have said something wrong to lose her trust all over again.

The Guildmembers notice this as well and they back away in fear that Crystal would lose herself and the scene would turn ugly if her bloodlust kicks in. Because of this belief, Midnight and Magius move closer to Crystal in case she would go out of hand. She does have every right to be angry; this guy has brought up a topic that she never wants to deal with again.

"But-" Drake starts to defend his team before Crystal closes her eyes and breathes raggedly as she tries to control her anger. Before doing something she would regret, she points at the forest and mutters to the four men, "Get out. Get out of here now, all of you."

Wisely, the boys don't argue with that tone as they somehow know that it would lead to a very ugly scene. They just look at each other briefly before sighing. They turn to the direction she points at and disappear into the forest. Lance and Drake are gone first before Zorua follows their lead. The small fox gazes over his shoulder at Crystal sadly before he hops over the bushes and disappears behind the foliage.

Zoroark doesn't follow his friends or move; he merely stares at Crystal with his arms crossed. He holds a frown on his snout as he looks at her. Crystal returns the stare as she waits for Zoroark to move out of her life.

Zoroark then lets out a snort and shakes his head as he shrugs. "Fine. Have it your way." Making a scene, he gently brushes beside Crystal and walks towards the foliage. He stops just before the trees and stands still for a moment before he lets out a small laugh.

"Your mother knew that you wouldn't believe me. She said that if that is the case, then she sends this message from me to you. She's the one who brought you back to life the night you were killed and her last words are, 'I understand, daughter. Your friends on Earth need you more than I do. Your place is with your friends, so promise me that you will live your life to its fullest and be happy. One day I will see you again, I promise.'"

With that, Zoroark walks into the forest and leaves an utterly confused group of Pokémon and a pale white Grovyle staring after him.

Crystal blinks, unmoving as she stares after the person that has just left. No one knows about that but Crystal and her mother. Even if Zoroark has tried to look into her memories, it is futile since she was dead at that time. Usually when people are dead, other Pokémon couldn't see into their memories no matter what even if they are magically brought back to life. Literally, only she and her mother know of her sudden revival and that makes it the most private moment of their lives. If Zoroark knows about it, then... he has been telling the truth. All of it.

Oh, dear sweet Arceus and all that is holy, what has she done?

"Cryssy...?" Piplup asks walking over to his stiff sister as she continues to gawk at the forest. He nudges her hand gently while looking at her in concern. The rest of the Guildmembers come up and look at Crystal questioningly. "What does he mean by-"

Piplup never finishes that question because at the next split second Crystal marches straight to the forest and calls out, "Team Illusion! Wait!" She disappears before the heroes have a chance to realize what has just happened.

"CRYSSY, WAIT! IT'S TOO DARK TO GO OUT THERE!" Wigglytuff cries out holding a hand for his daughter to stop. She continues walking into the forest, determined to find Team Illusion and apologize for her ignorance.

"Dammit..." Magius mutters and groans. "That girl's lost her damn mind. Let's go after her-"

"No, you all stay here," Grovyle says sternly while holding an arm out for everyone to stay back. "I'll go look for her. We don't need so many people to get lost at the same time."

"Then at least take two more people with you," Chatot states sternly. "Take Piplup and Chimchar. The rest of us will prepare to head back to the Guild."

"Very well." Grovyle nods and looks at the fire monkey and water penguin with a soft smile. "You two up for a little quest?"

"Yup!" They both grin.

"Be careful out there," Celebi gives Grovyle a hug, making him slightly uncomfortable. "Come right back once you find her."

Nodding, Grovyle gently pushes Celebi away, straightens up, and heads towards the forest with Piplup and Chimchar while the other heroes start packing up to go home.

:)(:

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Crystal panics as she runs through the forest at a fast pace. Using her telekinesis, she tries to find Team Illusion but has no luck. How on Earth the boys have left without a trace so swiftly is beyond Crystal, but it doesn't help and it makes her panic even more. She is running around in circles trying to find them, but she only panics more as she sees no signs of life anywhere.

She stops close to her secret base and sits next to the bushes hiding it. She slumps to her knees as she gazes sadly at the ground, looking defeated and hopeless. She feels her heart plummet to her stomach as guilt and sorrow overwhelm her. She couldn't believe her misfortune; she has been told that her parents and the whole world are in jeopardy and she just throws the guys out as if they are nothing. What a fool she is; Zoroark and his team are probably long gone by now and her chances of finding them are very nil...

"Why so down, Princess?"

Crystal blinks as she notices a few feet standing in front of her huddled form. She looks up slowly to see Zorua looking curiously at her and tilting his head. She notices three other beings behind Zorua and looks up directly at the bemused looks Lance and Drake hold while Zoroark has an almost knowing look across his face as he gazes softly down at her.

"Zoroark..." Crystal whispers, a hint of joy in her voice betraying the relief she has. Zoroark smiles and offers his paw to help her up. Crystal takes it with a smile of her own. As she stands up, Zoroark notices that he is a little taller than she is just by eye height and smirks mentally.

"Listen, about what I said earlier..." Crystal begins. She rubs her arm bashfully as she glances down at her feet. Her apology brings Zoroark out of his musings as he listens. "I am so sorry about that. I wish that I haven't jumped to conclusions and-"

She suddenly feels Zoroark's claw under her chin as he tilts her head up to make her gaze at his sapphire eyes. He smiles at her. "Crystal, I understand. You've been through a lot. No apology is necessary." Crystal gives a weak smile.

"OK. But could we... start over? Act like this has never happened?" She asks hopefully.

"Of course." Drake beams at her from Zoroark's side. With a low smile, he holds out his hand as he acts out. "Hi, I'm Drake."

Crystal beams at him and shakes his hand.

"And I am Lance." Lance walks over with a polite smile and holds out his paw. Crystal shakes it with a smile as well. "Hello, Lance."

"I'm Zorua." The tiny fox grins widely up at Crystal. She returns the smile and pets his bushy hair, earning a laugh.

"And I am Zoroark," Zoroark smiles formally as he takes Crystal's hand and places a soft kiss on it, surprising the white lizard. "We are Team Illusion sent by your mother to watch over you and Piplup. That is, if you will have us."

Crystal shakes away her surprise and smiles. She gently removes her hand from his grip and outstretches her arms for a hug. "I accept your offer." She and Zoroark share a friendly hug as Lance, Drake, and Zorua joined in to create a group hug. The heroes stay like that for a while before someone awkwardly clears his throat.

Lance, Drake, and Zorua break away from Crystal and Zoroark quickly. But neither Crystal nor Zoroark let go of each other as they look to the side. To their surprise, Piplup, Chimchar, and Grovyle are watching them from behind the trees. All three boys have eyes wide in surprise and disbelief.

Crystal then smiles as she looks at them. "Hey, guys."

"Cryssy, what's going on? What just happened?" Grovyle asks slowly. He doesn't really like seeing how close Zoroark and Crystal are to each other. But he keeps his displeasure to himself as he waits for an explanation.

Crystal glances at Zoroark briefly and he looks back at her. Then Crystal turns to face the heroes with a smile. "I know the truth."


	5. Chapter 5: Healings and Friendship

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 4: Explorers of Space II**

**Chapter 5: Healings and Friendship**

Wigglytuff puts his cup of coffee down on the table in front of him, looking very thoughtful as he gazes at the Pokémon around him. It is a traditional thing to drink coffee in the darkest of nights during a thunderstorm while talking to his Guildmembers about important things. It is pounding rain outside; the drizzle barely lets anything seeable so the heroes have wisely come back to the Guild just as it has started to sprinkle. Thunder and lightning strike once in a while, but that doesn't bother Wigglytuff or the other heroes as they simply make themselves some warm cocoa or coffee to pass by the time. Fortunately, the fire lit by torches supports warmth in the room. The walls and windows are dense enough not to be damaged should the storm be vicious.

Wigglytuff sighs as he looked ahead of him, taking notice that the Guildmembers, Team PokéPals, Team Gothica, and now Team Illusion are sitting in their respective seats. Of course, Chatot, Crystal, Grovyle, Zoroark, and Piplup are permitted to sit close to him while the other heroes sit next to each other and have appropriate space between each other. Everyone is quiet despite that occasional chewing is heard. The heroes are being quiet not because they just want to quiet, but because they are not sure of what to say to what Crystal and Zoroark have told them.

Wigglytuff looks over at his adoptive daughter and sees how she sits between Grovyle and Zoroark. She doesn't say anything, but it is obvious she is waiting for someone to say something. Somehow, the Guild Master senses a strong connection between Zoroark and Crystal. He couldn't help but wonder if something has happened between them. He then shakes the thought away, deciding that it is not the time for worrying about it. He needs to be thinking about what his daughter has said, and it is very big considering that it might put her and Piplup's lives at sake.

"Wiggly?" Crystal asks, being the first to dare speak after an uncomfortable silence.

Wigglytuff looks back at his daughter and sees her concerned expression as she reaches out to him to hold his hand. He gently laces his paw over her hand as he speaks quietly. "It's just... a lot to take in, Crystal," Wigglytuff looks at Grovyle and Zoroark, who are equally quiet. "I mean, you've been through so much in the past few months. I'd hate for you to have to do this alone."

"But I won't!" Crystal smiles reassuringly and gives Wigglytuff's paw a firm squeeze. "I'll have my team, Team PokéPals, and Team Illusion to help me out! We can all do it!"

"Yes, but still..." Wigglytuff starts. He glances away uneasily as he tries to speak out his feelings of anxiety. "I'm just scared for you as a father would be, especially at a time like this. What if something happens and..." He couldn't bear to say it aloud, but Crystal knows better.

Crystal smiles weakly. She stands up from her seat and walks over to her father to give him a tight hug. "Dad," She calls Wigglytuff that for the first time in a long while as a term of affection in hopes to calm him down slightly. "Look at me, please?"

Wigglytuff looks up at his daughter with sad blue orbs as she looks back at him with bright gold orbs.

"I've been through much worse things than this," She holds both of his hands with hers as she gives him an encouraging smile. "And I still pull through. This is no different."

Wigglytuff doesn't say anything.

"Look, Wiggly, I know that deep down you're scared of losing me permanently. But I promise you this; I'm going to finish this mission and then come home safe and alive. I promised my mother before I was revived that I would live my life to its fullest, so there's no way that I'm going down so easily. I am going to make that same promise to you, and you know that I live up to all my promises."

Wigglytuff smiles. Tears brim his eyes as he suddenly pulls Crystal close for a bone-crushing hug. Crystal happily returns the embrace. "Thank you..." Wigglytuff whispers, his voice slightly trembling.

"And we've got all night to be together," Crystal adds as she pats his back. "We're leaving after the storm passes by." She looks out the window to see that the ocean is delivering massive waves onto the beach. The thunder booms and its vibrations shake the room briefly.

Piplup stands up from his seat and joins his sister to look out the window. "You know, this storm reminds me of about a year ago..."

"Yeah...?" Chimchar looks at his friend curiously.

"It's the same night that Grovyle and I were separated," Piplup realizes as his eyes widen. He remembers how harsh the winds, tides, and lightning were that night. "The very night that my life as an Explorer has started."

He stares out into the window for several more seconds. As the thunder booms loudly, Piplup suddenly cries out and clutches his head. He feels like his head is on fire; he doesn't remember having a headache this painful, but it feels like he is going to explode.

"Piplup, what's wrong?" Crystal cries out. She rushes over to her little brother and barely touches his arm before she starts yelling in pain and clutches her head as well. Due to Crystal being a telepath, she can easily have headaches here and there but this pain is so extreme that it feels like she is having a seizure. The heroes rush over to inspect what is wrong when suddenly Zoroark and his team hold them back and warn them not to touch either sibling.

"What do you mean? They're in pain!" Chatot yells out. He gazes worriedly at Crystal and Piplup as they continue their unexplained seizures.

"We've seen this before," Zorua says calmly despite that Crystal and Piplup are kneeling over and screaming in pain as they clutch their heads. Out of nowhere, cuts and bruises appear all over their bodies. This alarms the heroes. What on Earth is going on? Where are the cuts coming from?

:)(:

"_What the...?" Crystal gasps. She looks around to see that there is nothing but swirls of black and purple everywhere. She vaguely wonders if she is floating in midair or standing on a ground. She notices that Piplup is kneeling down as he glances around cautiously. Seeing Crystal, he stands up and walks over to her._

"_Cryssy, what's going on?" He asks holding her leg anxiously as he looks around for an exit. He finds nothing but infinite darkness._

"_I... I dunno, Piplup..." Crystal holds him close as she kneels down and tries to find any life force around. But she also finds nothing. They are the only ones in the area. Meanwhile, as they think over what to do to get back to the real world, an evil laugh erupts and makes the siblings shudder._

"_**Well, well, well," **__The voice sneers. __**"If it isn't my dear friends Crystal and Gavin. I have to admit that getting into both your minds is a lot easier than I have expected, but no matter. This just makes finishing things a lot faster."**_

_Crystal and Piplup gasp as one when they recognize the voice. "Darkrai?" They yelp in panic. Realizing that they are technically in a dream world, this is Darkrai's territory and he has twice the power if his enemies are asleep._

"_**Of course it's me; how could you possibly forget the very person who has ruined your lives a month ago?" **__He sneers. He sounds so close it is as if he is whispering behind them. __**"Along with Darkflame and now Palkia, we will complete our goal to dominate the world once Arceus and Blackfire are under our complete control."**_

"_Wait... you have Darkflame too?" Crystal pales as she remembers her ex-boyfriend and she doesn't like this information one bit. Is he-_

"**Hmph. You don't sound too thrilled to hear that I'm back, Crys." **_Another dark voice speaks up. Crystal's heart stops when she recognizes the voice to be Darkflame's. _**"But then again, we're not here for idle chitchat, as you know."**

_Forcing herself to sound strong and unafraid despite that her heart is pounding anxiously, Crystal asks coolly, "So what now? You going to kill us?"_

"_**Oh, no, no, no, no,"**__ Darkrai chuckles. __**"What we have planned for you is far better than the easy way out."**_

_The siblings hear more chuckling and turn around quickly. They feel their breaths shorten at the sight of Darkflame and Darkrai standing before their eyes with arms crossed and smirks on their faces. The red and black Blaziken has no blood on his body, but that doesn't make his glowing red eyes any less intimidating and dangerous. Darkrai looks just as dangerous; his sea green eyes narrow at the siblings and he looks triumphant as though he has won a battle._

_Standing upright, Piplup and Crystal back away slowly after deciding to distract the demons while buying some time to look for a way out. "What are you planning to do with us?" Piplup asks nervously and glances side to side uneasily._

_The siblings sense Darkrai and Darkflame looming over them. The siblings' hearts stop as they tremble in fear. Darkflame caresses Crystal's face and neck almost lovingly before he leans in close to whisper into her ear._

"**How tense you are, my dear," **_He speaks softly. His fingers tickle the skin of Crystal's neck. Crystal shakes as she feels her skin prick and fear strikes her heart from the frightening moment. _**"But you mustn't worry too much; we promise to make your deaths quick."**

_And before Crystal could respond, Darkflame quickly brings his knee up and kicks her on the stomach harshly. Crystal clutches her stomach and kneels over as she groans in pain. Darkrai has gotten a hold of Piplup and smacks him across the face, making him fly across the area far from Crystal's reach. Piplup shrieks as he holds his face and notices blood oozing out of a nasty cut across his forehead. He doesn't see Darkrai taking his sweet time floating over before kicking Piplup on the chest and making him cough out in pain._

"_Piplup! No!" Crystal cries out holding out a hand to her brother as she struggles to get up on her feet. But she only gets punched on the face by Darkflame. He barely breaks her jaw but he leaves a good deal of damage as Crystal clutches her bleeding mouth with a scream._

"_**You pathetic children of Arceus are so innocent, so naïve, so stupid," **__Darkrai sneers and walks over to grab Piplup by the neck, not caring if the penguin's blood is flowing down his arm. __**"You always play as the great heroes. But before Darkflame and I do our job, I'll let you two on a little secret; even if you somehow manage to escape, any time either of you nap for even five seconds, I will find you. I will give you torture that you cannot even imagine I have planned for you."**_

_He punches Piplup on the gut before slamming in against the floor. The forceful impact creates a crack on the floor as Piplup whimpers in pain._

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Crystal shrieks. All her pain is put aside as her sisterly instincts take over. Scrambling to her feet and ignoring Darkflame, she runs towards the two until she feels Darkflame grab her waist and throw her to the ground. He kicks her harshly on the stomach. This makes Crystal groan again and Darkflame snarls as he pounces on top of her._

"**You think that you can just f**k with me whenever you want? Is that it?" **_He roars pinning her arms above her head as she struggles under him. He leans in close to whisper harshly, _**"Well, if that's the way you wanna be, fine. After I give you your punishment, I'll get right to business. I would have thought that our first time has taught you something."**

_Hearing this, Crystal's eyes widen in horror and fear strikes her heart once she knows what he has in mind. Screaming, she struggles harder until Darkflame pounds her chest. This makes Crystal cough harshly but she doesn't let up. Then Darkflame pounds her lower section, making her a bit weaker. Then Darkflame begins to slash at Crystal, digging his fangs into her neck and clawing at her skin. As he continues his attack, Crystal's screams of horror echo through the room..._

:)(:

"CRYSTAL! CRYSTAL, WAKE UP!" Wigglytuff shouts desperately. He struggles against Drake and Lance as he tries to reach to his daughter. He and the other heroes become more horrified as cuts and bruises appear out of nowhere on Crystal and Piplup's bodies. Pained expressions cross their faces as they flail against the floor looking like they are having seizures.

"Zoroark, hurry! There's barely any time!" Lance shouts as he holds back a terrified Midnight and Grovyle from getting close. Wasting no time, Zoroark rushes towards the siblings, kneels down, and puts his paws on both of their foreheads as he closes his eyes to focus. Inhaling, he uses his telekinesis to take him inside their dreams.

Suddenly a few moments later, everything becomes quiet. Piplup wakes up inhaling sharply as he holds a pale face and looks around his surroundings. Wasting no time, Chimchar, Grovyle, Riolu, Pikachu, Celebi, and Dusknoir rush over to hug the daylights out of Piplup. Some heroes let out tears as they have feared that Piplup was lost. Crystal is still struggling as she cries out in pain. More cuts appear around her lower body until she stops crying. Snapping her eyes open, Crystal lets out ragged, desperate gasps as Zoroark opens his eyes and holds her close to him.

As she catches her breath, Crystal vaguely remembers what has just happened. She was getting a massive beating from Darkflame before he decides to attempt to rape her at the last minute. Crystal suddenly hears a loud roar and feels Darkflame's body fling off hers. Looking up, she sees Zoroark in the area with furious glowing red eyes as he punches Darkflame to the opposite side of the room. He suddenly heads to Darkrai and smacks him across the head, leaving him unconscious. Zoroark picks up a bleeding Piplup and concentrates on something with closed eyes. Soon Piplup randomly disappears out of nowhere before Zoroark rushes to Crystal when Darkflame comes running towards them with a furious look on his face.

Grabbing the Grovyle into his arms, Zoroark closes his eyes and disappears with Crystal as the sounds of Darkflame's roars of anger and defeat echo through their ears. Opening her eyes, Crystal sees that she is back in the Guild with her freaked out friends and a concerned looking Zoroark. The rain pours even harder against the windows to display the dark mood and the thunder nearly deafens the heroes as the vibrations rumble the floor again.

Realizing that she is safe and out of harm's way, Crystal lets out a choked sob she suddenly clings onto Zoroark, needing support from someone desperately. Zoroark doesn't seem to mind as he wears a soft look and holds Crystal close. He runs his paws gently down her back and frowns when he realizes that the damage created during the dream have affected Crystal and Piplup in the real world as well.

"Oh, Arceus! Sweetie!" Wigglytuff shouts. His fatherly instincts have given him the strength to push Drake and Lance to the side as he rushes over to his daughter. He scoops her into his arms as she cries on both his and Zoroark's shoulders, needing all the support she needs. Grovyle, pained to see his girlfriend in such a state, also joins in the hug with the need to comfort Crystal urgent.

The whole room is silent for a moment before Crystal calms down briefly, breaking the group hug as she sniffles and wipes the last of her tears away. She winces as she feels pain on her side and looks down. She grimaces as she sees red blood leaking out of a large wound on her hip.

"Damn it..." She groans and allows Zoroark and Grovyle to help her up to her feet. "I had hoped that it was just a nightmare..."

"Darkrai has improved his dark arts," Zoroark says quietly, making Crystal and Grovyle look at him. "He has a way to torment you at any time now whether you are awake or asleep."

"What'll we do?" Piplup groans as he finds the will to speak. He groans as he palms his bleeding forehead and watches several Guildmembers go out to grab some medical equipment. "We can't sleep without the fear of Darkrai and Darkflame attacking us in our dreams again."

"Darkflame?" Magius gasps and covers her mouth in horror. "But isn't he dead?"

"Not exactly," Zorua says. He looks like he is trying to sound calm for Piplup and Crystal's sakes. "You see, because Darkrai is a Legendary, he cannot exactly die."

"But I thought that I killed Darkrai and Darkflame," Crystal frowns as she takes a wet cloth from Sunflora and puts it on her hip to ease the bleeding. "When I was turned into a Shadow Soul, I blasted them both and they just disappeared like that."

"It doesn't matter," Lance shakes his head and sighs as he wraps a bandage around Piplup's head. "Darkrai is a Legendary, so unless he loses his essence he cannot be killed. And as for Darkflame, I cannot say how he is still alive. Darkrai must have brought him back somehow."

Crystal groans and leans against Grovyle for support as she begins to focus on healing herself with Synthesis. But to her dismay, she doesn't have enough energy to do that so she will have to heal up through different way.

"Sunflora? Do you know where the Azure Flute is, by any chance?" Crystal glances at the flower Pokémon hopefully. But Sunflora has a guilty look on her face as she holds her leaves together. "Sorry, Crystal, but I gave it back to the Kecleon Brothers. You wanted me to hide it where no one would ever look for it, so I gave it back to the twins at the store." She then looks outside woefully. "And I don't think anyone is willing to take the risk of going outside in that storm tonight."

"You're right," Crystal sighs. She sits up as Grovyle helps her and she holds her head in slight agitation. She is not sure of how to make her and Piplup's wounds stop bleeding without the musical healing shell or her magic. Midnight and Magius look clueless as well. They twitch uncomfortably as they ponder on what to do to help.

As everyone thinks, Zoroark looks up with a thoughtful expression. "I have a solution on how to help with your sleeping and bleeding problems." Everyone perks up at this and listens intently. However, Zoroark hesitates. "But..."

"But what?" Grovyle asks, wondering why the fox is hesitating.

Zoroark is silent, not sure if he should tell everyone of his idea.

"Oh, no, tell me it isn't-" Zorua blinks. Shock covers his features as he glances back and forth between Zoroark and Crystal. "She can't do it, Zo. She's having enough trouble stabilizing bloodlust as it is! You know that!"

"Bloodlust?" Crystal repeats raising a brow as she wonders on how that has anything to do with the situation. "What are you talking abou-" She freezes and her eyes widen when she realizes what he means. "Oh, no..."

"What?" Piplup asks worriedly. If Crystal thinks it is bad, then it must be pretty risky.

"Your boyfriend isn't gonna like it..." Zoroark states as he glances at a very confused looking Grovyle.

"Not like what?" Pikachu asks getting impatient by the second. "Just tell us what you're thinking!"

Crystal is silent for a long while before she glances uneasily at everyone. "He wants me to drink from him."

There is absolute silence in the room save for the rain outside and occasional rumbling of thunder from the distance. Everyone stares at Crystal and Zoroark back and forth several times until Grovyle shakes his head and says, "Hell no."

"I did say that you wouldn't like it," Zoroark sighs. He kneels down close to look at Grovyle's glaring face and Crystal's nervous face. "But it's the only way. She and Piplup will die from blood poisoning if they don't heal up and-"

"I'm sorry, but how does it help benefit for the both of them?" Midnight interrupts Zoroark and looks at him suspiciously. Looking over his shoulder at Midnight and the other heroes, Zoroark explains, "It's like when you and Magius feed off from Crystal; she receives energy from the blood she drinks. Now, the plan is that if she has my blood, then she will has some structures of my DNA that I can connect to mentally at any time. So if Darkrai or Darkflame even attempt to invade Crystal's mind, then I will be alerted and I will put up a shield to protect her at all costs. And once she drinks from me, she will have enough energy to heal Piplup since I assume that he doesn't want to drink from me as well?" Zoroark looks at Piplup. The small penguin shakes his head rapidly. "I didn't think so."

"And what about Piplup's case? How will you protect him from Darkrai's invasion?" Chimchar asks nervously.

"Again, that's where the last deal comes in. Because protecting two minds at once is difficult even for the most advanced telepaths, I figure that it will be safer than sorry for Crystal to have protection if she happens to be alone. But for any case, Piplup and Crystal will have to be close to me as much as possible in order for their minds to be safe. So Grovyle, you are not going to be happy when I say this but..." Zoroark grimaces as he finishes the sentence. "That means during the nighttime, Crystal and Piplup will have to sleep with me."

There is stunned silence before Grovyle stands up abruptly. He looks ready to attack the fox but Dusknoir and Crystal hold him back. He holds a furious look as he glares at Zoroark. "Grovyle, please calm down." Crystal pleads.

"Is this some sort of a joke?" Grovyle snarls. It is obvious that he does not like the idea of Crystal sleeping with someone else at night, especially with a guy who claims to be her guardian.

"I did say that you wouldn't be happy about it," Zoroark shrugs and looks calm despite the situation. "But the choice is solely dependent on you, Piplup, and Crystal. So what's it gonna be; have your girlfriend die from blood poisoning or save her from every case possible?"

Despite that Grovyle wants to punch the fox, he knows that Zoroark is right. True, Midnight and Magius could feed Crystal blood as they usually do, and when she is fully healed Crystal would heal Piplup afterwards. But then there's the case where Darkrai's invasion comes in, and Grovyle doubts that Midnight and Magius will have enough blood to give Crystal constantly when the ghost invades her dreams. Grovyle also doesn't like the thought of Crystal being in more pain or possibly getting raped while Piplup is being tortured and forced to watch. So, given either case, Grovyle doesn't have much of a choice.

Pinching the bridge of his snout, he lets out an aggravated sigh and looks at an eager Piplup and Crystal. Turning his eyes to Zoroark, he mutters, "All right, fine. But if you try anything funny then you and I are gonna have problems."

Zoroark holds back a smirk and shakes his head. "I can tell that you're already gonna get on my nerves, boy."

"Stop it, both of you," Crystal snaps, annoyed by Zoroark's obvious taunting and Grovyle's jealousy. She looks at Zoroark intently. "Could we just get this over with?"

She sits up as Zoroark sits close to her and nods politely. "Of course, Crystalline. Anything you want."

Crystal then looks at her fuming boyfriend. She gently takes Grovyle's hand and says, "Grovyle, please don't think badly about this. It doesn't change anything. You know that, right?"

Grovyle forces himself to smile at his girlfriend. He leans in to kiss her bow and whispers, "Of course not. I know that and you know that. It's no big deal." Crystal knows right away by the flash of pain in his eyes that Grovyle is not going to get over this in a long time. This is for protecting her and Piplup, but Crystal couldn't help but feel guilty for having to put Grovyle through the thought of spending more time with another man. She is going to have to make it up to him big time.

Grimacing, Grovyle gently lets go of Crystal's hand and turns away, unable to watch the ordeal as he covers his ears. Dusknoir and most of the other heroes surround Grovyle to hopefully not let him see and ease the situation.

Turning to face Zoroark, Crystal lets out a breath as she speaks confidentially but nervously, "I'm ready."

Nodding, Zoroark cranes his neck for her. He then brings up one of his claws and slices the skin, letting a trail of crimson red slide down. The smell is intoxicating and it nearly makes Crystal go over the edge. She leans in closely as Zoroark glances down at her and murmurs, "Drink."

And Crystal does without hesitation. Grabbing Zoroark's shoulder, she brings her lips to his neck and begins drinking the blood as if it is the elixir she needs. She lets out a deep growl as the taste turns her over, nearly making her dominant as she leans against Zoroark almost desperately. As her saliva touches the shallow wound on his neck, the blood flows even quicker. Crystal lets out a noise that sounds like a deep moan as she continues lapping at his blood. Zoroark's arms wrap around Crystal's body as he holds her closer, his eyes closing briefly in sheer bliss. As this continues, the heroes watch with blank or somewhat disturbed looks, not sure of how to react.

Somehow, Zoroark's touch just makes it even better. Heat slams into Crystal's body as red begins to cloud her vision and sets her body on fire. She continues sucking on his neck as she almost loses her thoughts and control; all she could do is feel, taste, and touch. Somehow, this is much more intimate than any feeling she has ever felt. Drinking from Midnight or Magius could not overpower this. Not even the stolen passionate moments with Grovyle could beat this moment even though that they haven't gone all the way yet.

Suddenly, Crystal hears a low growl as she continues drinking, and she realizes that it is from Zoroark as she glances up at him. His head is slightly tilted back. His eyes are closed and his lips part as he gives away to sheer bliss. His breathing is ragged and his heart is pounding frantically against her own as she continues sucking. Somehow seeing him in such a position makes Crystal want to please him even more. She teases her tongue across his wound and smiles when she feels Zoroark shudder against her.

Suddenly a low, deep growl erupts at the back of her head. Crystal realizes that it isn't from Zoroark or herself this time and freezes. It is from Grovyle.

The moment shatters as Crystal realizes that she has nearly given into the pleasure. She pulls away rapidly and turns her head to see Grovyle glaring at her. Zoroark also opens his eyes, utterly confused by what just happened. His eyes look at Crystal's pale and horrified look before turning to look at Grovyle's furious expression. After a moment of thinking, his own eyes widen as he realizes what just happened.

Jumping to her feet, Crystal rushes over to Grovyle to plead for forgiveness for witnessing what has happened between her and Zoroark. She doesn't seem to care that her wounds are healed completely as she realizes that Grovyle has his own yet to heal. "G-Grovyle... I-"

Grovyle looks ready to rip Zoroark's head off. He bites his lower lip and holds a dark glint in his eyes. He then holds up a finger as he closes his eyes. He shakes his head as he forces himself to calm down. "It's alright, Crystal," He speaks softly, but Crystal senses the fury raging inside him tearing at his insides. Grovyle realizes that his anger is terrifying Crystal. He needs to get away both for her safety and for his need to calm down. He has to get away from the vision that has scarred him for the rest of his life.

"I just... need to get some air." He speaks one last time and turns on his heel to leave the Mess Hall. Crystal calls out to him, but Grovyle doesn't stop as he reaches to the ladder and climbs up, not looking back once.

"What an asshole..." Magius says, pure disbelief covering her features as she sees what just happened. "I thought he would accept it. But _no_, he has to be a big baby over it-"

"Grovyle..." Crystal whispers. Tears brim her eyes as she looks at the direction Grovyle has disappeared to. She has never felt so ashamed in her life. Because of her own need to survive, Grovyle has gotten the wrong idea of her and Zoroark and his heart is broken.

"I'll go after him," Dusknoir states quietly, breaking the moment of silence as he places a comforting hand on Crystal's shoulder. "And try to explain that-"

"No, don't bother," Crystal sniffles wiping her eyes as she gazes sadly at the exit one last time. "If anyone is going to talk to him, it has to be me." She looks up at Dusknoir and smiles weakly. "Trust me; it's better if I talk to him about it. Just not now. Not after what just happened."

Dusknoir holds a concerned look and is about to say something when Wigglytuff speaks out quietly. "She's right. Grovyle needs time to himself right now. He can't think straight," Wigglytuff glances at his daughter in a way that she has never seen him look at her before. Whether it is because he has watched his daughter drink blood from someone for the first time or because she was with another man, Crystal couldn't tell. But she notices that most of the Guildmembers are giving her strange stares. They look unsure of how to act or what to say and Crystal feels her heart clench uneasily.

"Crystal," Zoroark speaks standing up as he walks over to the lizard. Crystal rubs her upper arms in a depressed manner as she tries to calm herself from her bloodlust and sorrow. Zoroark gently grabs her shoulders and makes the lizard face him. "Look at me."

"I can't, Zoroark," Crystal swallows down the tears that burn the back of her throat. "Please, just let me be."

"Not until you look at me and listen to what I have to say."

So with reluctance, Crystal looks up at him and sees that he has guilt in his sapphire eyes.

"I am really sorry about what happened," Zoroark begins his apology gently. Somehow, the way he speaks makes Crystal relax a little. "But Grovyle did say that he is willing to take the chance for the sake of protecting you. Right now, he's just in a little doubt and he needs to think about if he has made the right decision. But I promise you as your friend and guardian that I will not try to ruin your relationship. I'll talk to him myself if he so much as looks at you wrong or treats you dirty. You have my word on that."

Crystal looks at Zoroark and doesn't saying anything for a moment. Smiling weakly, she gives him a brief hug that startles him, but he smiles as he returns it. "Thank you. I really appreciate that." Crystal smiles up at Zoroark and he returns the smile as he moves back a little. Noticing the trail of blood still leaking down his neck, Crystal hastily swipes a napkin off the table and hands it to Zoroark, not wanting to take any more chances. Grinning, the fox gets the message and puts the tissue on his neck to stop the bleeding.

"Now, shouldn't you be healing up your brother?" Zoroark jokes as he gestures to a smiling Piplup that looks tired.

Smiling, Crystal nods in agreement. With an arm around her shoulder, Zoroark leads Crystal to the little penguin and they get right to work. Soon the whole situation is forgotten when Piplup is healed up and everyone gets ready to go to bed. The heroes hope that wherever Grovyle is, he would come back soon with a clear head and a forgiving heart.


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiveness and Farewells

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 4: Explorers of Space II**

**Chapter 6: Forgiveness and Farewells**

Dawn is arriving at a fast pace. Before anyone knows it, it is eight in the morning in Treasure Town. Morning early risers get up to start their day and go out either to get supplies for their adventures or to set up their shop a few minutes early. But the only people who are not too keen to wake up just yet are the heroes in the Guild. They have decided to sleep in since the whole fiasco from the night before has kept them up late.

Crystal is sleeping very closely to Wigglytuff, who has his back turned to her as he snores on. His snores don't bother Crystal at the very least, but instead they comfort her. She is used to his loud vibrations ever since she was little and it makes her safe to think that he is by her side even when she is capable of taking care of herself. One of the very few Pokémon that respects her and loves her would always be there for her, but she is subconsciously aware that this would be the very last morning she would see Wigglytuff before leaving for a long time. She and her assigned team don't know how long the mission would take, so it could be very long and she wants to treasure her last moments with the Guildmembers as much as possible.

So begrudgingly, Crystal sits up and stretches her arms over her head. Smacking her lips briefly, she looks around the room. Chatot is sitting in his post hanging on the wall snoring much more quietly than Wigglytuff is. Midnight and Magius are cuddling against each other in another corner of the room right on top of a blanket as they sleep. Midnight is curled into a ball as she rests her head to her side while Magius uses her as a pillow, leaning back as she snores quietly as well. Crystal has to admit that it is a cute sight seeing her best friends at peace with each other as they fall into the depths of dreamland.

Crystal then notices Drake and Lance sleeping not too far away from the girls in separate beds. Lance is sleeping gracefully and quietly while the Haunter is sprawled on his bed as he snores the day away and drool hangs from his lips. Seeing the boys makes Crystal remember something.

She then looks at her side and notices that she is sitting next to Piplup, who sleeps between her and Wigglytuff. He looks content snuggling against her chest as if it is some sort of a pillow. Crystal smiles briefly before frowning when she realizes something. She remembers last night based on what Zoroark has said and realizes that the fox is nowhere to be in sight. He and Zorua have joined the Pokémon sleeping as they make sure that they rest by Piplup and Crystal. They got to know each other quite a bit as they talk to pass by the time and this somehow makes Crystal fall asleep against Zoroark's hair, comfortable with how soft it feels. Piplup soon joins falling into eternal bliss of dreamland that has nothing to do with Darkrai or Darkflame. They are unaware that the two foxes have been awake the whole night simply just watching them sleep in comfort. But sometime before Crystal has awakened, the boys must have left for somewhere and that worries her. Where did they go? Zoroark has said that he needs to be close to Crystal and Piplup for the protection spell to work, so why…?

'_It's all right, Crystalline.'_ A voice speaks out in her head and startles her. She sits up and looks around for the source of the noise but finds no one awake. _'We're just up making breakfast for everyone.'_

It then clicks into Crystal that Zoroark is a telepath and that he must have been keeping all of his senses on her. She smiles in relief when she realizes that Zoroark is in the Mess Hall. _'I thought that you said that you have to be very close to me and Piplup while we're asleep so the protection spell would work.'_ She holds a somewhat playful scowl on her face as she crosses her arms.

'_I didn't specifically say how close for how long,'_ Zoroark chuckles. _'I can be at the most a mile away from you while you're asleep for a short period of time. But because you and Piplup are Legendaries, it can vary. Speaking of which, why don't you wake Piplup up? Then come have breakfast with me, Zorua, and our new friend.'_

"Your new-" Crystal starts, but then she realizes that Zoroark has cut the telepathic call off before she could respond. Shaking her head, she looks at Piplup's form and contemplates if she should wake him up. But she knows that Piplup is going to have to wake up eventually and realizes that Zoroark has a point. Piplup has to wake up since she doesn't know how long Zoroark's protection spell would linger while Zoroark is gone. So her sisterly instincts take over as she decides that it is better safe than sorry.

"Pip," She coos as she shakes Piplup's shoulder slightly. He squirms and furrows his brows slightly before resting peacefully against her again. Crystal giggles softly as she tries to wake Piplup without disturbing the other heroes. "Wake up, buddy. It's eight now." She briefly looks at her Communication Wrist Watch and is surprised to see that it is getting late for the morning.

"Huh…Wha?" Piplup mutters and sleepily opens one eye. He groans as he sits up and rubs his eyes tiredly with his tiny flippers. He then yawns and smacks his lips together. Crystal smiles at how cute the sight is and is instantly reminded of what Piplup was like when he was a baby in his true form. Piplup then stretches his arms and looks at Crystal with tired and confused eyes. Then a small smile forms on his beak. "Morning, Crys." He greets.

"Good morning, Piplup," She returns the greeting and smiles as she stands up on her feet and helps her brother up on his own. "I'm sorry to wake you, but Zoroark has gone to make breakfast. He and I aren't sure of how long his spell would linger while you and I are sleep if he's gone."

Piplup looks somewhat surprised but nods in understanding. He yawns even louder as he reaches to take care of an itch on his back. He looks over at the other heroes and notices that they are still asleep. "Should we wake them up too?" He asks pointing at the Pokémon.

Crystal shakes her head and waves a dismissive hand. "Nah; let them sleep a little longer. I think Zoroark, Zorua, and their 'friend' wanna talk to us alone." Crystal then begins to head towards the door and steps over various blankets in order not to trip. Piplup hops over the large piles as he catches up with her.

"What friend?" He asks curiously. Crystal merely shrugs as she opens the door and leaves the room. She closes it quietly after her brother exits as well. She doesn't bother using her psychic powers to determine who the other person is and decides for once to let it surprise her. But as soon as the siblings enter the Mess Hall, they are greatly surprised to see who is sitting on one of the chairs while talking casually with Zoroark.

Grovyle.

The said green reptile and fox turn to the door after hearing the heroes' presences and they smile warmly. "Good morning, guys." Grovyle greets casually as he gestures for Crystal and Piplup to come sit next to him. He is using the other hand to eat some sort of food that is round with a hole in the center. Crystal's keen smell could tell that it is frosted and delicious with sweet flavoring.

"Grovyle and Zoroark, good morning," Crystal greets back, surprised by what she is seeing. Piplup is just as equally surprised; he has to rub his eyes to make sure he is seeing right. Both siblings could not believe that the two older men are getting along just fine. Last night they had a heated tension with Crystal that ends up with Grovyle leaving the base fuming. What has exactly happened to change the tension overnight?

"We were just talking about you, Crys," Zoroark turns to face the white lizard. He holds two plates of the round food before placing them onto the table. There are a few pieces of the food that don't have holes in them and some have different colored frostings, adding to Crystal and Piplup's curiosity. Zoroark smiles at Crystal and Piplup's stunned looks. "Hungry? Try these donuts; they're my specialty."

Crystal and Piplup stare at Zoroark for a long moment before they look at Grovyle as suspicion lurks their senses. They look at the food set before them for a long while. The smell is barely recognizable, but Crystal could tell that the foods are sweets. Shrugging, Piplup decides to try one of the 'donuts' that are glazed with clear frosting. He looks at the donut before taking a bite out of it and narrows his eyes as he inspects the taste. Suddenly his eyes light up as his taste buds recognize a certain sweetness from the frosting.

"This is really good!" He exclaims and takes a larger bite out of his donut. Crystal looks at Piplup in surprise before she looks over at the donuts. Then she decides to try one without a hole and sniffs at it before taking a bite. She nearly falls over her chair as she realizes how good the donut's filling tastes.

"Oh, wow!" She shoots an impressed look at Zoroark's smiling face. "This _is_ good!" She swallows her donut and pauses as she recognizes the jelly filling inside the donut. "Pecha Berry?" She looks at Zoroark curiously and he nods.

"Yup. Help yourselves to more of them; plenty more where they come from." Zoroark smirks as he brings over two more plates of donuts and sets them onto the table. By now, the room has the smell of baked sweets. Crystal notices that it has stopped raining outside and some dew of the rain's aftermaths droop down from the windows. She could tell that it is a nice morning since there is not a single cloud in the golden sky. The sun is shining brilliantly, signaling that it would be a nice day.

Piplup beams up at Zoroark as he takes a plate of two donuts and gets a drink from the other side of the room stored in different barrels of different products that Crystal has created. The barrels are supported by long table stands and have drains on their ends so that way they would let out or store the liquids with ease.

Meanwhile, as Piplup grabs a cup leaf and pours himself a drink, Crystal just sits on her spot and stares at Zoroark and Grovyle carefully as she eats her donut. She then realizes something. "Hey, where's Zorua?"

"I'm here," The little fox's voice speaks out of nowhere but it sounds slightly muffled. Before Crystal could respond, Zorua's little head pops out of Zoroark's hair, standing right on top of the large fox's head. Crystal nearly chokes on her donut in surprise as the little fox jumps off to stand on the floor and smiles up at Crystal happily. "Morning, Crystal." He greets.

Crystal gets over the shock and smiles. She then playfully ruffles with Zorua's hair and earns a giggle from the small fox. "Good morning, Zorua." She then looks over at Grovyle and Zoroark and holds a somewhat suspicious look. "Now, would one of you care to explain to me why you're all…" Crystal flings her arms above her drastically, careful of not flinging her donut out of her grasp in the process. "Calm and collected while last night you two couldn't stand each other?"

There is silence for a moment. Grovyle and Zoroark exchange smiles to each other before they turn to face Crystal. "Like Zoroark has said, we were just talking about you, Crystal," Grovyle wraps an arm around Crystal's shoulder and gives her an affectionate squeeze. Meanwhile, Zoroark grabs one of the chairs and pulls it over so he could sit down while facing the lizards.

Crystal says nothing as she raises a brow, signaling that she needs more details to understand.

Ever the mind reader, Zoroark explains first. "Well, just as Zorua and I have left you and your brother to make breakfast, we came upon Grovyle. He came out of the commons about ten minutes ago." Crystal lets out a sigh of relief, glad that Grovyle has come back into the Guild to get some sleep for the night. However, she is still worried about how he is coping with what has happened between her and Zoroark last night. "I honestly thought that he was coming to give me several threats or something," Zoroark flashes a weak smile to Grovyle's amused face. "But he looks just as uncomfortable as I did when we looked at each other. Then he asks me if I could talk with him in the Mess Hall."

"As soon as we get there and make sure that we are alone, Grovyle apologizes for how he has acted last night. He is sorry for leaving you without the explanation that he needs to think alone and that he has sounded so jealous."

Crystal shoots a look of surprise at Grovyle. The green lizard smiles as he adds, "Yeah. I feel bad for how I have treated Zoroark and you when I knew that what you two did would help protect you and Piplup." Piplup reaches back to the table while carrying a cup of Dr. Thunder and a plate of two donuts. He sits down and watches the adults talk curiously. During the talk, Zorua also leaves to grab a drink and sits next to Piplup. He eats his own plate of donuts as he watches the older Pokémon talk as well.

"Zoroark has also apologized for making the drinking seem like a… sexual thing." Grovyle explains. As the kids splutter at the unexpected statement, Crystal's eyes widen as she looks over at Zoroark in horror. But then she realizes that it is true; despite that she hasn't had the experience since… Darkflame's situation, she doesn't know what it is like to be lost in the pleasure of two people joining as one without it being painful. Neither Crystal nor her team would admit it, but the drinking process is pretty close to a sexual experience since it nearly makes the victims lose their minds head over heels to the lust. Is that how Zoroark felt during the experience? That would explain why the girls appear a little dazed in La-La Land after Crystal feeds from them.

"I _so_ do not wanna hear this…" Piplup mutters to himself. He makes a show to cover his ears as he glares at the adults. "Me neither," Zorua agrees. He narrows his eyes at the adults as he covers his ears as well. Of course, none of the three heroes listens to them.

"So you mean…?" Crystal asks.

"Yup. But don't go mentioning this to anyone other than Magius or Midnight. I don't think that the Guildmembers would like that image stuck in their heads." Zoroark shakes his head as he places his hands on his lap. Crystal nearly laughs aloud as she pictures the expressions on the Guildmembers' faces and shakes her head.

"No, they wouldn't…" She agrees. "So, what happened next?"

"Well, we have decided to let the issue go since it was done only for your and Piplup's safety. We care deeply for you both," Zoroark pats Crystal's leg gently, making her tense. "Grovyle loves you very much and I care for you as a brother would. I have promised your mother that I would always watch out for you, no matter what." He is thankful that Crystal couldn't read his mind, as he feels a little uneasy saying the last two sentences. After sharing that heated experience with Crystal, he isn't sure if he could just erase it from his memory permanently. It is… magical, to put it bluntly. Zoroark secretly hopes that the opportunity would happen again when Grovyle isn't around. But for Crystal's sake, Zoroark will have to cope with it since he knows that her love for Grovyle is as apparent as daylight. Zoroark would hate to impose on her happiness and she doesn't need any more trouble to deal with since she and her brother have to save the world again.

Crystal smiles, touched at the men's thoughtfulness. But she needs to hear more about what has changed their attitudes to each other. "And what happened after that?"

Grovyle shrugs. For some reason, this makes Zorua and Piplup think that it is safe to unplug their ears and listen into the conversation again. "We just… talked. We got to know each other more. Zoroark's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him." Grovyle smiles at Zoroark as he grins back.

"You have chosen a great guy to be with," Zoroark nods at Crystal, making her blush. "So you don't need to worry about us fighting over you." He smirks and laughs as Crystal nudges him.

"You wish," She shakes her head and playfully scowls at the laughing men. "So tell me," She picks up another filled donut and looks specifically at Zoroark. "These 'donuts', how do you make them? I'll share my recipes with you if you share yours with me. Scout's honor that I will not spill any secrets."

Zoroark grins and looks thoughtful about Crystal's offer. He is about to respond when suddenly a loud annoying voice rings through the entire bottom floor, shaking the walls and making the occupants jump.

"**AAAAHHHH! CRYSTAL AND PIPLUP ARE GONE! THEY'VE BEEN CAPTURED!"**

Almost all of the occupants in the Mess Hall roll their eyes at this statement. The statement creates chaos as practically every Guildmember in the base bolts out of his or her commons to head to the Guild Master's room.

"Who has decided to suddenly create morning drama this early?" Grovyle asks as he chuckles. He leans his head over Crystal's shoulder to see who the perpetrator is. Suddenly Magius, Midnight, Lance, and Drake speed out of the Guild Master's room. The girls hold their weapons at the ready as the men prepare their moves to shoot at anything that dares to move. If anything, Magius looks the most tense as she twitches every now and then to any sound made.

"I can only guess," Crystal smirks and shakes her head at the female ghost as she stands up. "Let's go before she gets the whole world to believe that Pip and I are gone."

Zoroark and Grovyle smile warmly as they stand up and leave the room with her. Piplup and Zorua watch with bewildered looks as they eat, not sure if they should join the adults or continue eating. But seeing that they are both hungry and that the delicious food is sitting in front of them while the adults are taking care of the situation, the stronger of the two wins the debate. Looking at each other briefly, Zorua and Piplup shrug before they resume stuffing donuts and soda down their throats.

:)(:

Approximately one hour later, everyone is now outside of the Guild saying farewells to Crystal and her assigned team. Right after the heroes' talk, Magius has somehow woken up the whole Guild and has gotten all the heroes to think that Piplup and Crystal are captured, thus creating havoc. Everyone was just about to search every inch of the base when Crystal, Grovyle, and Zoroark come out of the Mess Hall with amused looks. After explaining that they are already up making breakfast, the heroes groan and give dark glares to a sheepish Magius for waking everyone up for no reason despite that everyone would awaken eventually.

Soon the whole situation is forgotten when Bidoof notices a new smell in the base, perking everyone's curiosity. Zoroark smiles as he tells the heroes that he has made breakfast and introduces the donuts, to which everyone has immediately found delicious. The heroes are surprised that Grovyle and Zoroark are getting along fine. After the two men explain everything that they have told Crystal to the heroes (excluding the sexual experience part), everyone now understands the situation. The heroes are happy that Zoroark and Grovyle have come to some sort of agreement to respect each other for Crystal's sake. Crystal is very happy as well as everyone sits down over drinks and donuts and she couldn't remember a better breakfast. This is probably because this breakfast might be the last one Crystal will have with her family and friends.

As soon as everyone is done, the heroes all get Crystal and her team geared up for the journey, assorting them with weapons that they have promised to never use again unless necessary. They also pack some extra food, medical equipment, and extra items that Crystal finds hardly necessary. Wigglytuff refuses to let Crystal leave unless she carries each and every single one of these items. So only for the sake of her respect for Wigglytuff, Crystal agrees to take all the items regardless of how heavy they are (she has figured out a spell that would make the items shrink while they are not in use. But when they are needed, Crystal can turn them back to normal. It just saves a lot of space in the bags). After all, Wigglytuff and the Guildmembers are worried for Crystal and Piplup's safety and they just want to make sure that the siblings will be safe during the trip. They have high hopes for the siblings and their friends to return alive and unharmed.

And now, everyone is standing in front of the base that Crystal has grown accustomed to seeing ever since childhood. She has taken the last few minutes to look at every room in the base. Before her first death, she didn't have the chance to since she was under her father's orders. She wants to savor the feeling of the base she has grown up in; the very place that she would always call home when she returns and the very place that she knows where her loved ones are living in as they wait for her to come home safely. She decides to spend the last few minutes with the people she has met growing up. She is not sure if this is going to be the very last time she sees the Guildmembers, but she hopes that fate will be on her favor again and she would return home to see everyone again. Leaving her only family will be the hardest thing she has ever done in her life.

"Well…" Crystal faces everyone and sighs as she clears her throat. Meanwhile, her team, Team Illusion, and Team PokéPals decide to wait for Crystal and Piplup as they keep a distance out of respect for their privacy. They have already said their goodbyes earlier, but they know that Crystal and Piplup are close to the Guildmembers in a way like no other so this is different for them.

"Crystal," Sunflora speaks aloud as she walks over to Crystal and Piplup. She holds something behind her and smiles hesitantly as she pulls out a familiar looking shell. "I want you to take this as a token of everyone's gratitude."

Crystal frowns as she looks down at the Azure Flute. "I thought that you said that you didn't have that last night."

"Yeah, but I got it from the Kecleon Brothers before sunrise," Sunflora smiles sheepishly as she rubs the back of her head. "I told them that you guys are leaving for a mission, but I didn't go into too much detail. They want you to take this for safety precautions. I think that it is the perfect excuse to wake them up so early in the morning."

Crystal debates on that. She is not particularly thrilled that Sunflora has probably gone through the storm to talk to the Kecleon Brothers just to grab an item that would help benefit her sake. But the thought still counts for something, so Crystal smiles as she gently takes the shell and gives her friend a hug. Sunflora returns the hug graciously.

"Sunny," Crystal calls Sunflora by the nickname that she used to call the flower Pokémon when they were a Treecko and a Sunkern. "You've always been my closest friend before Midnight and Magius arrived. I want you to know no matter what, I still see you as one of my best friends. You watch out for the others for me while I'm gone."

Sunflora sniffles and Crystal knows that she is trying not to cry as they break away from the hug. Sunflora nods as she backs away. She looks down at Piplup and pats his head gently. "I'll miss you, Piplup. Stay strong like I know you are and watch out for your sister."

Piplup nods as he pats her leaf on his shoulder, letting go as Sunflora backs away to let the other Guildmembers speak.

Then Corphish, Loudred, Dugtrio, Diglett, Croagunk, and Chimecho all at once come up to the siblings and envelop them in a group hug. "You come back without so much as a scratch on your back, ya hear?" Loudred jokes and Crystal laughs as she pats him on the back. Once she and Piplup are put back down to the ground, Crystal speaks her terms to the Guildmembers.

"Thank you guys for protecting me and always being there for me. Loudred and Corphish, you two may be a little edgy on some stuff but you both have always been good friends for me. You always make me laugh with your wisecracks. Loudy, try not to make others deaf during wakeup calls." Loudred huffs at first, but he and Corphish nod with smiles as they pat Crystal's shoulders fondly.

Crystal then turns to face Chimecho. "Chimecho, you've always calmed me down when I feel confused or upset about something. You're like the aunt and personal advisor that's always there for me. I can't explain how thankful I am for you helping me pull through everything." Chimecho smiles as Crystal brings the smaller being in for a hug. "Keep up the good work like you always do."

Crystal faces Dugtrio and Diglett. "Dugtrio and Diglett, I cannot thank you both enough for teaching me many things on how the world works. You are always like the uncle and cousin I adore and you still are. Thank you for supporting me in all the work I do and letting me go through with my job." The ground Pokémon make movements with their heads that looks like nods. Then they move closer to Crystal as she hugs them. Diglett looks like he is on the verge of crying while Dugtrio holds a surprisingly soft look that the three-headed Pokémon is not known for having.

Crystal faces Croagunk finally. "Croagunk, thanks for helping me with most of the problems I've been dealing with. You've been one of the few Pokémon who understands my passion for the night and you've never questioned about it. You have always defended me when other Pokémon look or treat me dirty. For that, you are like an older brother to me. I cannot tell you how thankful I am for your protectiveness and considerate nature." Crystal smiles as she hugs Croagunk. Croagunk carefully hugs her back, making sure not to let his stinger touch Crystal and accidentally poison her.

She pulls away from the Guildmembers and watches as they give their own tearful goodbyes to Piplup. They ask him to think of them during the journey and they let him know that they have always thought of him as a part of the family. They ask him to stay strong no matter how bad things may get and that he watches out for his sister. Piplup merely nods and then Bidoof comes up to Crystal.

"W-well… I guess this is… goodbye for now…" Bidoof whimpers sadly and casts his gaze down to Crystal's feet. Crystal knows what he must be feeling and feels sad after knowing that he is thinking that this is probably the last time that they would ever see each other. But she has to make him carry on with life so he would always treasure it. She smiles as a thought comes to her. She reaches into her bag and takes out a necklace holding a Star Piece.

"Bidoof," Crystal begins. She holds the necklace hidden in her palm for a moment as Bidoof looks up at her. "Don't ever say goodbye; goodbyes are forever and this will not be the last time we see each other. You know that, right?"

Bidoof knows that Crystal means that in this life or in the afterlife they might see each other again, but that doesn't help him feel any better as he glances down sadly. The wind picks up and blows against everyone briefly. Its gentle flow cascades Crystal's head leaf over her shoulder gracefully. It is a nice breeze that should have comforted Bidoof's sadness, but it doesn't. Crystal sighs as she kneels down to look at Bidoof fully.

"Bidoof, listen to what I have to say, all right?" Bidoof sniffles before he looks up to see Crystal smiling down at him. "As we grew up together, I have noticed something different about you right off the bat. You might not know it, but you are the bravest soul I have ever encountered in my life. You are always willing to help Pokémon in need regardless of how the situation affects you in some way. I have known this way before you stood up for me from that one Pupitar years ago."

No one knows what Crystal is talking about, but Bidoof remembers it as clear as day. While she was a Treecko out on a delivery for her job, she is stopped by a rough looking team containing a Pupitar, a Charmeleon, and a Hitmontop. Since she was so little, they have picked on her because of her skin color. Then they steal her delivery bag and toss it back and forth to each other, ignoring Crystal's cries of giving it back. Just then Bidoof appears and takes in the sight of a Pupitar being mean to the little Treecko. Filled with anger, he goes over to intervene with little hesitation. He steps up to the side and meekly requests that the Pupitar returns the delivery bag and leaves Crystal alone. This only earns sneers from the mean Pokémon as they start to toy with Bidoof and Crystal at the same time. But Bidoof has made sure that Crystal is out of the way so he would take the brutal beatings the Pokémon have started to inflict on him. But soon the trouble stops when help comes and the three Pokémon flee, dropping the delivery box in the process. Crystal isn't too concerned for the delivery or for going after the men; she is more focused on Bidoof because of the wounds that have been inflicted onto his body.

Crystal is so touched that Bidoof has stood up to those jerks just to protect her. Since then, Crystal has always admired Bidoof for his good doings and she makes sure that no one picks on him no matter what the case may be.

"I remember…" Bidoof says softly. He smiles briefly at the memory of Crystal's frightened look when she had thought that he was going to die from blood loss. He has done a good deed for Crystal and he always makes that sure that no one would pick on her. He still does now since practically the whole world realizes that Crystal is the daughter of two powerful Gods.

"I have always admired your courage from the very moment we've met, Bidoof," Crystal says softly and smiles as well. "You have always stood up for me in more times than I could ever count. I still admire your courage. Because of everything that you have done for me, well…" Crystal then brings out her hand to reveal the Star Piece necklace she has used to wear as a little girl. She has only worn it on occasions since it was too big for her scrawny neck and instead uses it for dress-up playtime. Now she keeps it hidden as a lucky charm, replacing it with the Jewel of Life she has used to wear not too long ago. "I want you to have this."

"Your lucky charm?" Bidoof whispers hoarsely. After the prophesy incident, Crystal has revealed that she has switched the fake charm and Jewel of Life occasionally when she was young for safety purposes. But now that the Jewel of Life is gone, she only has her charm to look upon for luck. Now she is giving it to him? "Crystal… I can't accept this… I-" He starts protesting.

"Please, take it." Crystal insists as she smiles. "It was my lucky charm I used to help me overcome all obstacles. I want you to have that luck for your own future. You don't realize how much you have influenced my life, Bidoof. I want you to know that you've been the one person that has made me what I am now. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have gotten this far in life. This charm is merely a token of my gratitude. Use it in the memory of what our friendship has become. Wherever you go, you look at this and realize that you have saved a friend's life more than once and that has made you a stronger person. You look at this charm and think of me when you go out for missions. Use it and know that you are a very brave person inside and out. Please, Bidoof. Promise me that you'll do that for me."

Bidoof is speechless but the bottled tears he holds are leaking, drenching his face as his lower lip quivers. Setting aside everything, he tackles Crystal for a tight hug and sobs into her chest. Crystal stumbles a bit from the strong force but smiles and wraps her arms around her crying friend, letting him put all his feelings onto that last embrace. His cries shake the whole area and everyone is touched at seeing how close the two Pokémon really are despite everything that has happened. Piplup smiles as he sees his sister and Bidoof sharing an obvious sibling bond.

Bidoof's shoulders shake as he bawls, not willing to let Crystal go. He has no idea how much he has influenced Crystal and he is moved that she has always thought of him like that. She is so kind and so honest; Bidoof could not believe how lucky he is for having her as a friend. And as such, that is why it is so hard to let Crystal go; he would not live with himself if something ever happens to her. But then Bidoof remembers Crystal's plea of him promising to go on with life if she isn't around and cherishing her memory wherever he goes. Since Crystal has clarified him as a brave type, Bidoof is going to living up to that category starting now.

Calming down slightly, Bidoof wipes his eyes as he smiles weakly up at Crystal. "I promise, Crystal. No matter how bad things may be, I'll always think of you. I'll remember how you have influenced my life as well. No matter what, you'll always be the sister I have always wanted."

Crystal smiles and hugs Bidoof tightly, nuzzling her face into his fur. "I'm very proud of you, Bidoof. Not many people would make that statement through and through, and I admire you for that." She then gently sets Bidoof him down as she wraps her charm around his neck. She smiles as Bidoof inspects it in awe before looking up at Crystal again with a happy smile crossing his lips.

"It looks good on you," Crystal smiles and Bidoof jumps into her arms for one more embrace as she whispers, "Watch out for the others like you always did for me, OK?"

Bidoof nods and sniffles as he turns to face Piplup once he is placed down to the ground. "Pip, way before our first mission when going to Foggy Forest, I knew that you are something special. Despite the ups and downs we have faced, I am impressed by your own bravery. It reminds me of how much you and Crystal are alike. Promise me that you'll always think of all our times together. Remember that friendship overcomes everything above all others. The only thing greater is love, which is everything."

Piplup stares at Bidoof before he smiles and gives Bidoof a hug. Soon it is almost time to go, and that leaves just Wigglytuff and Chatot to say their farewells. Wigglytuff has tearstains on his face while Chatot holds a proud smile on his beak as they move towards Crystal and Piplup.

"Crystal, Piplup, I want you both to know something," Wigglytuff murmurs. He smiles weakly through his tears. "I have always seen you both as the children of my heart. I cannot tell you how hard it is to let you go."

"I understand, Wiggly," Crystal walks over to hug her father. But soon she and Piplup are scooped into a bone-crushing hug from the larger being, making them gasp for air desperately. Soon his grip on them softens, but he doesn't let go as his cries filled the air. Because he is so famous for his wails, everyone backs away and Crystal and Piplup have to think of a way to calm the Guild Master down.

"Dad!" Crystal cries out and this somehow makes Wigglytuff stop crying as he stares down at his daughter in shock. There is silence as Crystal frees herself and her brother, straightens up, and looks directly at her father's blue eyes. "Dad," She starts much more calmly. "I know how you must see this. You are letting your daughter go to a possible war and you fear that something will happen that will separate us. But know that no matter what, I will still be with you as long as you remember everything we have done together. You remember all those times off work you would play with me at the beach or play hide and seek in the forest?"

Wigglytuff indeed remembers. All the times the little Treecko would attempt to splash at him from the ocean, he would always respond by grabbing her tiny frame and dumping them both into the water, making Crystal squeal and laugh afterwards.

He also remembers all the times they would play hide and seek in the forest and that he would always end up winning because of Crystal's well-spotted skin color sticking out of the green foliage. But somehow, Crystal has managed to hide from him at one point and he almost had a heart attack when he couldn't find her. Suddenly she returns to the Guild and explains that she has found a hidden cave. She brings him into the well-hidden cave and shows him around. After the tour, Wigglytuff has instantly calmed down and agrees that this would be Crystal's secret spot for as long as she tells him where she is and checks up on him every hour or so.

Even more memories flash through Wigglytuff's mind. He wouldn't forget the first time Crystal has built mechanical weapons and Wigglytuff would freak out when she uses them, usually ending up getting dubbed by Chatot as a mother hen.

Or when Crystal has succeeded in her very first mission as an Explorer and the joy on her face as she jumps up and down triumphantly in the air while her friends smile and shake their heads at her.

Or when it is graduation day how Wigglytuff is somewhat reluctant of letting Crystal go, just like he is now, but somehow Crystal has managed to succeed in talking him into it.

Or when it is Crystal's wedding day how Wigglytuff tells her how proud he is of her.

Or when Crystal is found injured and raped how Wigglytuff has felt like the world's biggest failure of a father for all the pain she has gone though and how he vows to make sure that Darkflame would pay dearly.

Or when Crystal has confessed of her true past to everyone and how Wigglytuff loves her regardless.

Or when-

"Dad?" Crystal's voice discards Wigglytuff's memories of their past together. Blinking, he realizes that he must have been thinking while Crystal has been waiting for an answer. "Sorry, Crystal. But yes; I do remember." He smiles down at her.

Crystal nods. "And Dad, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be your baby girls." She hugs him tightly. "I love you and I promise that I'll come back home soon. You've always watched over me and you accept me regardless of our species difference. I cannot tell you how much that means to me. Your love has kept me going and you believed in me from the very beginning. I will always think of you while I am gone."

"And I will think of you too, my dear Crystalline," He addresses Crystal by her full name and wraps his arms tightly around her as tears leak out of his eyes once more. Crystal (and everyone else) is glad that he isn't wailing, but he is silently crying as he holds his daughter one last time. They stay in their hug for a while before they hesitantly break away. They smile and nod at each other before Crystal turns to face Chatot.

"Crystal, I may not have shown it most of the time," Chatot flies up to face Crystal with a hesitant look on his face. "But I do care deeply for your well-being. That is why I may have seemed so, how should I put it," He pauses as he looks to the side thoughtfully. "…Bossy and persistent. It's just that I care for how you manage your job, but even on that you still do an outstanding job." Chatot then takes out something from behind him and holds it out with his clawed feet. Crystal takes the item and realizes that it is a TM disk of some sort. She reads the label.

False Swipe.

"I have figured that since this move basically wipes down any Pokémon's health unit to one, you should have this move for protection purposes." Chatot explains. "I have kept this disk for about ten years. I didn't think that I would need it for anything."

Crystal shoots a look of pure disbelief at Chatot. "Are you kidding me? You mean you've been holding onto a move that could cut off any Pokémon's health unit all the way down to one? There was literally a hundred different situations where someone could have used this!" Several of the heroes stare suspiciously at Chatot, disbelief etching onto their own faces that makes the parrot squirm but he keeps a straight face on.

"I just found it this morning in my compartment. I didn't realize that I still have it after all this time." Chatot replies coolly as he shakes his head. "But that's not important right now. Look, Crystalline; I have to admit that my thoughts about you from the beginning are different. I just thought of you as a young and relatively naïve kid that shouldn't have joined the Guild because you tend to slack off."

"Um…OK?" Crystal says, not sure where this is going and she doesn't like it one bit.

"But all the things that you've gone through- being raped, finding out your boyfriend is a flake, and hearing that your past life is a cover up- have made me think that you would end up as a bad person."

Crystal's face contorts into one of plain bewilderment, hesitation, and slight offence. "You're definitely not making this sound any better, Chatot."

"No, no, let me finish. Anyway, I have known right away from the first moment that although you are different, you are unique as well. Despite all the hardships that have been thrown at you, all the challenges that you have faced, and all the personal information that you have kept from us, you are a truly gifted person. Now, I don't mean that because you're literally the daughter of Arceus, but I mean that because of you personally. You have the bravery that outmatches any Explorer I have ever met. You have admirable determination and you always stand your ground on your beliefs. You have the kindness that makes you respected by all Guildmembers. And most importantly, you believe that every single person you come across is worth working along with as if they are your best friend. You treat everyone equal regardless of their differences, and not many people are like that. You are always accepting of what people choose to be no matter how bad they are and you support their decisions in every way possible. You believe in them the moment you meet them firsthand."

Crystal opens her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find any words to say. As she thinks about what Chatot says, she realizes that it is true. She has never hold a grudge against anybody solely because of his or her condition, appearance, or personality (save for her father sometimes). Crystal had helped everyone without so much of thinking over one negative thing about him or her. She treats everyone just as she wants to be treated. Hell, when she thinks about it, unbeknownst to Midnight and Magius, Crystal even spared some Shadow Souls when they were lurking around. She faintly remembers a Gengar Shadow Soul that displays plain bewildered when he was spared. He then shoots Crystal a thankful look before he takes off. He is the only demon that has ever expressed gratefulness, now that Crystal thinks of it.

Seeing her thoughtful look, Chatot continues. "But now I see you as an amazing girl that has good friends and family to watch out for her. You're strong, fun, brilliant, and one of the best warriors I have ever worked with. Don't ever let go, Crystal. Know that no matter what, you will always have a loving family to come back home to."

Crystal looks up at Chatot's serious look and smiles once she knows that he is telling the truth. She gently brings him in for a hug. Chatot squawks in protest at first, but then he smiles as he returns the hug eventually. "Thank you… for your support and for believing in me." Crystal whispers and that is all she says to him. That is all Chatot needs to hear. He nods and helps Crystal up to her feet before he looks at Piplup, who nods in understanding. "I know that you feel the same way about me, Chatot. And I also wanna thank you for all you've done for us." Piplup speaks out while holding out a flipper for a handshake. Chatot takes it with a polite smile and they exchange a friendly handshake.

Crystal backs away and takes in the sight of her family and home one last time. "Thank you all again so much for everything. We will always think of you during the journey. We will be back soon, I promise. I love you all." She and Piplup then wave at the Guildmembers one last time as they walk backwards. The Guildmembers wave back as the siblings walk.

But because Piplup isn't paying attention, he ends up tripping over the stairs and falls backwards. He screams in shock as he plummets down to the bottom of the long stairway. Crystal and the heroes look over the stairs and watch in shock or bewilderment as Piplup continues rolling down. As soon as reaches to the ground, items are scattered everywhere. The small penguin then holds up a flipper and calls out weakly, "I'm OK!"

Crystal rolls her eyes and sighs in exasperation. She places her hands on her hips. "Dude, what a way to ruin the moment." She mutters under her breath as she jumps down the stairs to help her little brother.

As she does, the heroes exchange glances before they chuckle. "This is gonna be an interesting trip," Celebi muses. She then floats down with Dusknoir, Drake, and Magius to help the siblings gather up the scattered items.

"Yup." Zoroark says with his hands on his hips. The wind blows through his hair as he gazes down somewhat hopelessly at the heroes. He then faces the rest of the heroes and gives them a look to go on ahead. They get the hint and walk down the stairs to help Piplup and Crystal find the scattered items. Zoroark is the only one left on the top as the Guildmembers look at him. He stares at Crystal for a moment as the wind blows through his long red hair. He looks at Crystal thoughtfully before he glances at the Guildmembers over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I will keep Crystal and Piplup safe. I promise."

Zoroark doesn't turn around. He then begins to go down the stairs to join his team. He isn't aware of the looks the Guildmembers send him before they glance at each other anxiously.

Meanwhile, Bidoof fingers his new charm as he looks up at the sky with a hopeful glint in his brown eyes. He closes his eyes and sends a prayer to no one in particular. But only one person hears it and he smiles as he continues walking down the stairs.

'_Please make sure that Crystal will stay safe. I care for her too much to let Darkflame and Darkrai take her away again. Have Zoroark protect Crystal and Piplup with his life.'_


	7. Chapter 7: Darkrai's Plan and Promise

**Hey, everybody! I am so sorry that it's been over a few months now! Things have happened and I needed to fix some things. I still do, but I made a new chapter to hopefully ease the tension and keep everyone satisfied for a new chapter. Enjoy, folks! But be warned; this chapter is a little unexpected, sensual, and somewhat angsty.**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 4: Explorers of Space II**

**Chapter 7: Darkrai's Plan and Promise**

It has been three days since the heroes have left the Guild. Throughout most of the traveling time, they would receive looks from other Pokémon mostly because of Piplup, Crystal, Zoroark, or Zorua. Because Zoroark and Zorua have never been seen before, they earn stares because they are different. But fortunately for them, they have the ability to change into any Pokémon that they want to be. This ability impresses the other heroes, and Piplup and Crystal greatly wish that they had such a useful power. Crystal has even tried to transform herself using her psychic powers, but she would always end up appearing like some sort of a glob that looks very unpleasant. Not wanting to take the chance again, Crystal and Piplup agree to keep their forms and they tolerate the looks other Pokémon would give them.

Zoroark has chosen to be disguised as a regular looking Charmeleon while Zorua is disguised as a small Turtwig. Everyone has agreed that the two foxes would keep their disguises on while they are in public, but at night they would reveal their true forms. Crystal is not particularly thrilled by Zoroark choosing a fire type Pokémon as a disguise, but she keeps her complaint to herself.

The whole process of the trip during the three days has been the same. The heroes would meet Pokémon, they would get stares or fights, and then they would stop for the night to go to sleep. Zoroark and Zorua would always remove their disguises and sleep next to Crystal and Piplup for protection purposes. But out of respect for Grovyle, Zoroark keeps a distance away so that the green lizard and Crystal sleep next to each other. And so far, nothing bad has happened since the heroes have left the Guild.

Zoroark has said that they are close to their destination. According to his calculations, if they sleep in for one more night, they would arrive at the portal by late afternoon tomorrow. They have gone through most of Apple Forest and Foggy Forest to arrive a few miles away from the sea. During the trip, Zoroark has explained that their destination is oversea, so they will have to camp by the shore for the night.

It is getting close to dark outside, and the heroes are beyond tired as they walk through the foliage. Pikachu in particular has given the most complaints during the entire walk and he still does.

"Are we there yet?" He asks for the hundredth time.

"Not yet, Pikachu," Zoroark answers for the hundredth time.

It hasn't even been ten seconds before Pikachu speaks up again.

"Are we there yet?"

"No…" Dusknoir groans.

Then five seconds later…

"Zoroark?"

"_What_?" Zoroark stops walking and looks back at Pikachu almost threateningly. If he is going to ask if they are at their destination yet then Zoroark is going to pounce onto the little rodent and strangle him.

"What time is it?" Pikachu asks innocently. Zoroark raises a brow at this question.

"It's exactly seven at night," Crystal looks at her Communicator Wrist Watch and sees the time highlighted on the screen. She has quietly tolerated Pikachu's annoying questioning through the whole trip. Then she raises a brow at Pikachu questioningly, wondering why he wants to know what time it is. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing really…" Pikachu holds his hands together behind him and shrugs. "I just wanted to make sure that it's been five seconds since I've asked Zoroark 'are we there yet?'." He smirks.

Suddenly Magius lets out a yell as she tosses one of her packed items at the little mouse. Pikachu screams out and laughs as the ghost begins to chase after him. "You little brat! I'm going to roast your tail for dinner once I get through with you!" Magius yells. Pikachu runs on all four of his paws forwards as Magius chases after him and leaves the heroes behind.

"Magius! Pikachu! Stop!" Crystal holds out a hand in protest. "We can get lost out here!" She then chases after the two heroes.

"Crystal, wait!" Crystal hears Zoroark call out for her, but she continues running after the two troublemakers.

Her feet carry her through the forest as she looks around for her friends. How Crystal can track down any criminal but not her friends is beyond her. Her thoughts drift off as she continues running and she fails to notice a shadowy being watching her. Its red eyes glow as the mysterious being hides itself before it follows the white lizard.

For a good five minutes, Crystal has been looking high and low for her friends. She uses her telepathic powers to detect the heroes' auras, but Crystal finds nothing within her maximum range. Then she tries to use her Locator Belt to hopefully locate Magius since the ghost is wearing hers, but unfortunately there is no signal readings within the deep forest. Then Crystal tries to text message Magius with her Communicator Wrist Watch and she realizes that she has several messages from most of the other heroes. She reads each of them one at a time.

_Crystal, you need to come back immediately! Dusknoir has already gotten Pikachu and Magius!_

_Where are you? You gotta come back!_

_You can't be alone at this time of night! You know that!_

_Crys, if you don't answer within the next five seconds, then there's gonna be trouble when we find you!_

_We can't locate you through the belts or watches! Are you OK?_

Crystal holds back the urge to yell in outrage. She has been looking for the two dorks in the forest for five minutes and they were back with the group this whole time? She growls. She is going to give those to an earful the moment she returns to the group. Grumbling under her breath, Crystal turns on her heel and begins to head back-

Crystal pauses. _'Wait, where am I anyway?'_ Crystal thinks to herself as she looks around her surroundings. Trees are huddled against each other as there is eerie silence. It is really dark but Crystal can barely make out the moonlight hidden behind the thick branches above her.

Crystal feels very uneasy suddenly. She has never gotten lost in the forest before. But then she smacks herself in the forehead. She can fly! All she needs to do is make her wings glow and fly high above the trees. Then she'll find the heroes in no time.

But just before she thinks of the ability to fly, a dark voice echoes through the foliage. **"I see that you have come alone, Crystalline."**

Crystal freezes right on her tracks. Turning around wildly, she looks around her surroundings with a pale expression her face. "Darkflame? Is that you?"

"**Indeed it is, my dear,"** Darkflame's dark voice speaks out again. For some reason, he sounds as if he is right behind Crystal. **"Glad to hear from me again?"**

"Just as much as I miss having the flu," Crystal retorts back. Backing away slightly, she takes out her Aura Sword and summons the blade out. She holds her sword closely as she looks around warily for any signs of the demon Blaziken.

Darkflame chuckles. **"Funny. But as much as I would love to trade snappy comebacks with you, I'm afraid that I'm already bored. So how about I go right down to business?"**

"What business? The one where I kick your butt and send you back to the dark oblivion?" Crystal remarks. Her heart beats rapidly in slight fear and anxiety but she keeps a steady face on. She isn't going to show her fear.

"**No, no, no, my dear Crystalline,"** Darkflame's voice sounds strangely soft. **"I just want to talk to you. I'm here to negotiate."**

Crystal frowns at this comment. It isn't like Darkflame to suddenly wish to talk to his prey. Sure, he would purposely toy around with his target before ending his or her life, but Darkflame sounds quite serious about the matter. Something is definitely up and Crystal is going to find out what.

Slowly lowering her weapon, Crystal narrows her eyes at the darkness around her. "Where are you, Darkflame?" She asks. "Show yourself!"

"**Very well."** Darkflame sighs. Suddenly Crystal hears rustling from behind her and she turns around rapidly. She raises a brow when she sees a normal looking Blaziken stepping out of the shadows. But there is no mistaking the glowing red eyes he has.

"Darkflame?" Crystal asks. She wonders what has happened that has made him look so normal. "What happened to you?"

"**Oh, this?"** Darkflame smiles briefly as he looks at his clean hands. **"My dear, this is what I truly look like without my demon side."** Seeing Crystal's confused look, he adds, **"Crystal, I wish to have a ceasefire tonight just between us. I promise not to hurt you in any way as long as you put aside your weapons. I merely just want to talk."**

Crystal holds a look of pure disbelief. "After all the things you have done to me, you ask now of all times to talk? You've hurt me in many ways more than once and you've raped me on the day we were going to marry!"

"**Crystal, do not remind me of that,"** Darkflame growls darkly. **"I hated myself for doing that to you."**

"Well, you deserve it!" Crystal snaps. "I almost died that night!" Crystal then takes a deep breath to let out a loud scream so her friends would hopefully hear her and come to her rescue. But just as she is about to, Darkflame rushes over to Crystal and hastily covers her mouth firmly. Crystal lets out a whimper as she feels her back being pressed against Darkflame's body. She doesn't even care about the heat that has been transferred between their bodies as she struggles against his grip. She looks over at him in pure fear as he leans down to whisper into her ear.

"**Do you know why I'm here?"** Darkflame asks cautiously.

Crystal stops struggling and thinks. Because some Shadow Souls are telepaths, they can easily block their minds from other psychics. Of course, even though Crystal knows that Darkflame has opened his mind to let her read his thoughts, she refuses to hear out what he has to say. So she shrugs.

"Not a bloody clue." Her voice is muffled under his hand.

Darkflame sighs quietly and loosens his grip on Crystal's face. **"If I let you go, will you promise not to attack, scream, or run?"**

"Will _you_ promise not to kill me or hurt me?" Crystal responds defiantly.

"**Very well."** So Darkflame lets go of Crystal and she hastily rips away from him. She turns to face him, waiting for him to do something. But true to his word, he does not move from his spot. He merely crosses his arms and chuckles at Crystal's steady and expectant face.

"**I have agreed not to touch you."** Darkflame shrugs. **"So why do you look so surprised?"**

"This is coming out of someone who repeatedly breaks his word on everything." Crystal snaps. She crosses her arms as she holds her deactivated sword tightly. "And how do I know that you will not attack me at the very last minute?"

Darkflame pauses before he sighs. Suddenly a black aura shines around him and suddenly a black ball of smoke comes off him and levitates right in front of Crystal. She backs away cautiously as she watches it.

"You see this?" Darkflame asks. His voice sounds entirely different and less demonic. Crystal turns to face him in surprise. "This is the aura that all Shadow Souls have that controls their hearts, minds, and souls. I have found a way to keep this aura away from me for a specific time. It is what Darkrai has been controlling me with as a Shadow Soul. With it gone, I am just as normal as any other living being." Darkflame then takes a step closer and Crystal realizes that he has the same yellow eyes that she has fallen in love with a very long time ago. "Crystal, I promise that I will keep this dark power away from me as long as you remove all your weapons. Neither of us will have any weapons. I merely ask for a ceasefire tonight. Just listen to what I need to say and afterwards I will never bother you again."

Crystal thinks for a moment as she stares hard at Darkflame. If it were at any other time, Crystal would have refused with no questions asked. But as she reads the thoughts running through Darkflame's mind, she couldn't help but wonder if she should listen to what he needs to say to her. He is serious about this matter and is willing not to do anything that would make Crystal uncomfortable. Plus, he has basically removed his ultimate power, so the subject must be very serious if he needs to talk to her about it.

As Crystal continues staring at Darkflame, she looks at his yellow eyes for a long time and suddenly sees Blaze in them. Her expression softens a bit as she drops her sword onto the ground. Seeing this action, Darkflame smiles and gestures for the smoke ball to move away from him. It does as it is told and stays behind a few trees. Darkflame then turns to watch Crystal take off all her weapons and place them against a tree. With nothing on, she pats herself as she turns to face Darkflame. She stands about three feet in front of Darkflame, not completely trusting the Blaziken enough to be too close to him. But that is just fine with Darkflame.

Crystal stares at him silently for a moment before she sighs. She then crosses her arms and shifts her hips as she looks intently at Darkflame. "All right, Darkflame. Spill it. What do you want to tell me?"

"Please, Crystal," Darkflame sighs as he looks almost pleadingly at her. "Just for tonight, call me Blaze. That is who I am born as and will forever be as long as the evilness doesn't overcome me."

Crystal blinks as she stares at Darkflame. Then she sighs. "Fine. Blaze, what do you want?"

Darkflame is silent until he takes a few steps towards Crystal. He stops right in front of her and towers over her smaller body as he gazes softly at her eyes. "I had to see you again." Darkflame continues. His voice has a hint of… Crystal freezes. Could it be? That voice… she hasn't heard of it in over five years! Darkflame's voice is definitely softer than usual and less deep. Crystal could almost swear that she has caught of hint of… love and sorrow in his words.

But Crystal isn't going to let herself get caught off guard and so she keeps a steady face on. "Why?" Crystal asks. "What is so important that you want to talk to me about?"

"Darkrai's plan." Darkflame responds. At Crystal's questioning glance, he continues, "It involves you and Piplup in the most dangerous and horrific way possible. When I have heard about it, I immediately knew that I have to tell you so that way you would be ready for what you are facing."

Crystal raises a brow at this statement. If Darkflame admits that Darkrai's plot is dangerous, then it must be very serious. But why does Darkflame care that it would affect Crystal or Piplup?

Seeing her disbelieving look, Darkflame says, "Crystal, you have no idea how much I am risking just for even coming to tell you of his plans." He looks over his shoulder uneasily as he holds Crystal's shoulder. He brings them both to the ground to kneel as they talk. "I'm not certain if Darkrai knows by now that my aura is not with me."

Crystal pauses as she looks at Darkflame's unnaturally uneasy expression. Then she sighs and says, "All right. Blaze, what's the big deal? What has Darkrai planned that could be so horrible? He has already tried to invade me and my brother's dreams." She then adds with a dark glare. "And he almost killed us with your help."

Darkflame squirms uncomfortably by her glare and clears his throat. "Crystal, just stop it and listen to me. This is very serious." When Crystal says nothing, Darkflame then closes his eyes and holds out a hand. Suddenly a ball of light appears from his palm and shows a visage of what appears to be a fire terrain. But when Crystal takes a closer look in it, she feels her heart stop when she realizes that there are destroyed trees and dead bodies all around the area.

"Darkflame, what is this?" Crystal looks at the Blaziken in confusion.

"This… is what has happened a long time ago when you and Piplup were babies." Darkflame responds. Soon the scene changes and the two Pokémon watch various creatures in the scene screaming as they run in different directions. Some are kneeling over dead corpses and crying while others slowly die on their spots. But what catches Crystal's attention is a couple not too far away, and her heart stops beating when she realizes who the Pokémon are.

Blackfire and Arceus.

The God Pokémon is resting against Blackfire and crying into her neck. There are several fatal cuts around her body as blood seeps profusely from them. Crystal watches with horrified eyes as another familiar Pokémon arrives on the scene with a smug look on his face.

Darkrai.

He takes one look at the God Pokémon and then fades into the shadows. Crystal stares at the scene for a minute before she looks at Darkflame. He doesn't look at her as he continues watching Arceus weep over his mate's corpse.

"This is a very tragic point in history," Darkflame begins. He then uses his other hand to point at Blackfire. "The death of a Legendary brings chaos throughout the world one way or another. At this point, Darkrai has been exiled from the Legendary council. You are aware of this, correct?"

Crystal nods.

"Afterwards, not too long after Piplup was born, Darkrai has decided to take revenge upon all the Legendaries that have banished him from his Legendary position. He has convinced the original leader of all Shadow Souls, who is a Gengar named Darkstar, to join forces with him to dominate the world. Together they have terrorized the world and ravaged all innocent Pokémon. Then one day, Darkrai has found Arceus and Blackfire amongst this forest during their anniversary. It is then that Darkrai has decided to destroy them both. He thought at first that you and Piplup were still embryos in Blackfire at the time. So Darkrai has ordered all the Shadow Souls to attack your parents while they sleep. Arceus and Blackfire have fought with courage and strength, but at the last minute Darkrai has sent the final blow meant for Arceus. But Blackfire, filled with such love for her mate, has taken the hit and is ultimately killed. Because she is the mother of all nature, everything went hectic and more fires are created. Various parts of the world are destroyed as a result of her death because in a sense they are a part of her. Despite that Darkrai is displeased that he has missed his real target, he is glad because he has created the ultimate destruction to the world."

Darkflame takes a deep breath as he looks at Crystal. She holds tears in her eyes as she listens to what has happened to her mother. "There are great consequences for the deaths of a Legendary, Crystal. And since you and Piplup are partially Legendaries, there will be extreme consequences for your deaths as well."

"But how?" Crystal shakes her head briefly as she holds a look of pure confusion on her face. "How does this relate to anything at all? Why does Darkrai want my mother and father? And how is Palkia involved in any of this?"

"His original plan is to use them as bait to get you and Piplup to go after him. He has realized that you and Piplup are a part of Arceus and Blackfire, so you also hold a bit of their powers within you. Because you both are a part of Blackfire, you have the ability to create nature just as she does. It is this reason that not all nature has been destroyed; have you and Piplup died, then the world would have been really gone."

Crystal is silent as she thinks about what Darkflame has said.

"And this is practically why he has used Palkia to create a new dimension," She realizes. "He knows that this trip would be impossible for Piplup and me to accomplish alone! He has hoped that we would be killed before showing up at the portal!"

"And do you know what happens when the last pieces of the yang are gone and the yin is left alone?" Darkflame asks calmly.

"…Then there is no balance for life. The Earth would cease to exist." Crystal finishes as a horrific realization comes to her. Darkrai has been using her and Piplup this whole time and plans to kill them so chaos would lurk through the world forever. Arceus is practically the yin and Blackfire is the yang. They are the good and evil; the needs for life to be balanced. And should one be gone, chaos would wreck havoc to all life. Crystal and Piplup are the only things left of Blackfire; they are the last fragments to keep life balanced.

Wow… that's a lot to take in for one night.

But then Crystal remembers something. She looks at Darkflame as he releases the vision and turns to face her. "Blaze, why are you telling me this? I thought that you hate everything and want to live in a world of darkness."

Darkflame looks sad, and Crystal's heart clenches as she sees that he is truly depressed. "Crystalline, that is what Darkflame is making me feel. Since he is the leader of the Shadow Souls, he has the ability to make all demons feel what they express. But deep inside, everyone is completely against the idea. I am against the idea. But his power is making us do things that we do not want to do."

Crystal pauses as realization comes to her. As the truth comes into her, she could feel her heart breaking into tiny fragments as guilt plagues her. "S-so, when you raped me…"

"That has never been my intention, Crystal," Darkflame whispers softly. He gently places a hand on her cheek and lifts her head up to make her look at his yellow eyes. "Darkstar was leader at the time. When another Shadow Soul came to me, he transformed me and I was under Darkstar's control the entire time. He has made me do that to you. I cannot tell you how devastatingly angry I was with myself for being so weak to fight against the mind control. I am angry at myself for breaking my promises to you. I am angry for Darkstar for what he has made me done. I am angry at Darkrai for what he has done and for what he is planning to do with you. But know this; I will always love you no matter what. I would give up my life for you. I am truly sorry for everything I have done to you and all other innocent lives. I hope that when I face you again as a Shadow Soul, you would forgive me as you take my life and end my curse."

Crystal's eyes are leaking as she holds onto the hand holding her face so lovingly. She knows that he is telling the complete truth about everything. Her heart jumps out of pure joy when she knows that the Blaze she loves is still alive. "I won't take your life, Blaze. Because when I see you again, Darkrai will be dead and the curse of the Shadow Souls will be lifted. I will see to it."

Darkflame's face softens as he smiles weakly at Crystal. "You're so determined. I have always loved that about you."

Darkflame looks at Crystal for a moment before he leans in close. Their eyes close as they share a gentle but passionate kiss under the moonlight. Darkflame slowly holds her cheeks with his hands as he holds her close to him. Crystal lets out a soft sigh as their kiss deepens.

Suddenly she remembers something and pulls away quickly. She jumps up to her feet and takes several steps away from Darkflame. As he looks up at her in pure confusion and slight hurt, Crystal has a look of pure horror, guilt, and shame covering her expression. She holds herself tightly as she covers her face.

"Oh, Grovyle, what have I done…?" She moans. Darkflame pauses as he hears the lizard speak out her boyfriend's name and sighs. He has almost forgotten about the green reptile. No doubt Crystal is feeling ashamed of herself for kissing another man.

Sighing again, he stands up and walks over to Crystal. He wraps his arms around her for a hug. "Crys, look at me."

She doesn't respond.

"Crystalline," Darkflame demands forcefully and gently. "Look at me."

With a lot of hesitation, Crystal looks up at Darkflame with tear-filled eyes. Darkflame's heart breaks when he sees the tears leaking down Crystal's cheeks like tiny rivers.

"I shouldn't have done that," Darkflame sighs as he holds Crystal close. He holds a guilty look in his gold eyes. "I know that you and Grovyle have a thing going on. I'm not going to force you to choose between me or him. It is your choice."

Little does Darkflame know that Crystal's thoughts go to Zoroark at that moment. She doesn't know why, but she feels for the fox greatly. She grimaces as she realizes that she has a thing going on with three guys and knows that this may not end well if she chooses one of them.

"I must go now." Darkflame's voice interrupts her thoughts. Crystal looks up at him. "And you need to get back to the others. They are no doubt worried about-"

Suddenly he cries out as he clutches his chest and kneels over. Greatly concerned, Crystal kneels by him and asks, "Blaze, what's wrong?"

"It's happening," Darkflame growls as he clenches his teeth. He looks over at the direction where his black aura is and to his horror it has disappeared. He groans as he looks up pleadingly at Crystal. "Crys, you gotta get out of here…"

"What? What do you mean?" Crystal holds a look of pure confusion as she wraps an arm around Darkflame's shoulder.

"Darkrai knows. He knows that my aura is gone and he's forcing it back into me!" Darkflame cries out as he clutches his head. He breathes raggedly as his body trembles. Crystal's eyes widen as she realizes what he is talking about. But before she could say anything, Darkflame suddenly slashes at her. He makes a large cut across Crystal's chest and the wound leaks out dark blood onto the grass. Crystal screams as she falls over and looks up at Darkflame in horror.

"_**Did you think that your little boy toy would stay away from me for so long?"**_Darkflame no longer has his gentle voice, but it sounds like someone is speaking out for him. Crystal pales as she realizes that Darkrai is speaking to her through Darkflame's mind. _**"He has no doubt told you about my plans. For that, I will have him punished later. But you, my dear… you know too much."**_

"Darkrai, what have you done to him?" Crystal cries out as she stumbles to her feet and clutches her wound. She slowly backs away from Darkflame as Darkrai speaks out again. _**"Now don't worry too much, my dear. I promise to make this swift and less painful."**_

Suddenly Darkflame slashes at Crystal again. But she sees this coming and swiftly dodges as she moves to the side. She groans as she kneels over because of her bleeding chest. When Darkflame comes to her, she kicks him down to the ground. He quickly gets up and slashes her face, making Crystal shriek as she clutches her eyes.

"_**Darkflame, I'll let you do the honor to finish her off…"**_ Darkrai speaks out one last time. Soon his voice is replaced by Darkflame's dark voice. **"Yes, master…"**

Darkflame stops right in front of Crystal and holds his arm up as his eyes glow bloody red. Crystal watches him in horror and closes her eyes as she waits for the strike. But it doesn't come. Curious and afraid, Crystal peeks one eye open and sees that Darkflame has stopped right on his strike and is struggling to hold himself back.

"Darkflame…?" Crystal asks hesitatingly.

"C-Crys…" Darkflame groans. Crystal freezes as she realizes that his sane side is calling to her. "Quickly… knock me down and then run for it… I'll try to hold back for as long as possible… save yourself…"

Darkflame's eyes are yellow and he stares pleadingly at Crystal. They change from red to yellow constantly as Darkflame shakes violently. His eyes hold tears as he gazes sorrowfully at Crystal, guilt for hurting her and pain for holding back the mind control.

"Crys… please…"

"_**You fool! You dare disobey your master?"**_ Darkrai's voice roars.

Darkflame closes his eyes and tears leak out of them as he cries out, "Do it, Crys! NOW!"

Soon Darkflame loses control and strikes at Crystal. Fortunately, she moves away just in time and rushes towards her weapons. She stumbles as she looks for her time bombs and Darkflame rushes over to stop her. As he grabs her waist, she activates a bomb and throws it directly onto his face. He yells out before Crystal feels his body freezing in midair. Greatly relieved that her bomb has made him stop in his movement, she quickly gets out of his grasp and rushes over to her weapons to put them back on. All in the while, she looks over her shoulder at the Blaziken as he stays at his spot, not moving an inch.

Once her weapons are put back on, Crystal turns to leave but stops her movement. She then slowly looks over at Darkflame for a second. After thinking for a moment, Crystal walks over to the Blaziken and stops right in front of him. She looks at him for a moment and then sighs.

"I know that this is wrong, but you've earned it." Crystal then kisses Darkflame's lips quickly before pulling away. She holds his cheek and caresses it before saying, "Blaze, if you're in there, know that I'll be back for you. I won't abandon you. I will save you from your curse. I won't let you down, I promise."

Crystal could have sworn that she has seen Darkflame's red eyes turn yellow and have tears in them. Smiling weakly at him, Crystal then turns around and leaves the area quickly. Not bothering to use her powers, she just uses Agility to run at any random direction as far away from Darkflame as she can possibly go. She carefully makes sure not to leave any trails of blood behind her as she runs, but her body grows weak as she feels the blood loss overwhelming her systems.

Soon after a few minutes, all her strength is gone and she stumbles down to the ground. She coughs weakly as she rolls over to rest on her back. She looks up at the sky and watches the stars twinkle brightly. She could barely hear a voice calling out to her as darkness overcomes her senses.

Suddenly she feels her body being lifted up. Using the last of her strength, she forces her eyes open and looks up to see Dusknoir, Riolu, and Pikachu hovering over her. They hold horrified and panicked looks as they look down at her state. Crystal blinks as she hears what Pikachu asks.

"CRYSTAL! WHAT IN ARCEUS' GOOD NAME HAS HAPPENED TO YOU? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

Crystal winces at Pikachu's loud voice. Despite that he may be overreacting, he looks like he is having a heart attack just by looking at Crystal. Coughing weakly, Crystal tries to tell the men that Darkflame has unintentionally harmed her when he was really trying to save her. But all she can say is…

"…Darkflame…"

And soon her world goes dark.

:)(:

"Crystal? Crystal!" Dusknoir shakes Crystal gently but earns no response. He feels his heart drop and his heart rate increases as Pikachu begins screaming.

"WHAT'LL WE DO? WHAT'LL WE DO? WHAT'LL WE DO?" The crazed mouse holds his head as he runs around in circles. "CRYS IS GONNA DIE! CRYS IS GONNA DIE! CRYS IS GONNA-"

Suddenly Riolu grabs a hold of Pikachu by the shoulders and slaps him hard across the face. The small mouse lets out a hiccup and turns silent.

"There. Now calm down, Pikachu," Riolu says sternly. "Panicking isn't gonna help." He then looks up at Dusknoir. "We gotta get her out of here. Darkrai will invade her mind if she goes to sleep."

"Right." Dusknoir nods and makes himself float. Carefully holding the white Grovyle in his arms, Dusknoir lets Pikachu and Riolu sit on his shoulders before he bolts towards another direction. He holds onto Crystal carefully as he flies through the foliage, hoping that she will survive through whatever Darkflame has done to her. But little do he and the boys know that what has happened to Crystal is not what they think has happened.

**Hope that the chapter is worth it. Will Crystal survive? Will her feelings for Darkflame change? Will she fulfill her promise? Will she choose Grovyle, Zoroark, or Darkflame? Review me, please! Ideas for the chapters are welcome. And note: I have put up a poll on my profile about who you guys think Crystal should be with! Check that out and leave your vote! Please and thank you!**

**Otherwise, hope this chapter is worth your long wait! Review or comment, please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Love Triangle and Similarity

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the delay! But here is the newest chapter! And I have two other news! 1: I have a poll on my profile for all readers to vote on which story I should spend more time on. And 2, IanGuyThing has created a story based on my PMD4 series! The link is on my profile for furter details! Thanks again, Ian!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 4: Explorers of Space II**

**Chapter 8: Love Triangle and Similarity**

"WHAT THE HELL? CRYSTAL HASN'T BEEN GONE FOR EVEN TEN MINUTES AND NOW SHE IS ON THE BRINK OF DEATH?"

Magius screams at Dusknoir as they sit around a campfire with the other Pokémon. As Grovyle holds an unconscious Crystal in his arms, Zorua and Zoroark wrap bandages around her head and carefully inspect for any other damages on her body. Meanwhile, Dusknoir tries to calm the infuriated ghost while Riolu and Pikachu hide behind Midnight and Piplup for protection.

As soon as Dusknoir, Riolu, and Pikachu arrive at the beach with the wounded Crystal, chaos erupts. Grovyle, Piplup, and Magius scream in panic while the other Pokémon look shocked, alarmed, and worried. Riolu had to slap each of the three Pokémon on the face to calm them down, but he immediately runs behind Midnight because of his fear of being attacked by Magius.

"We don't know what has happened, but I believe that Darkflame has something to do with it…" Dusknoir states calmly.

"DARKFLAME?" Magius barks. She clenches her teeth as her eyes burn furiously. "OH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT SON OF A-"

"Magius, calm down," A tired voice says. The owner sounds amused. "You're going to make yourself nosebleed…"

Everyone turns to look at Crystal and sees her eyes opening. Crystal smiles weakly as she looks up at her friends.

"CRYSSY!" Magius cries out. She roughly pushes Grovyle and the two foxes away and hugs Crystal tightly. "THANK ARCEUS THAT YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!"

Crystal winces when her friend applies pressure to her already sore body. "M-Magius… Can't breathe…"

Realizing this, Magius lets out a yelp and she lets go of Crystal. Crystal groans as she is promptly dropped to the ground. "Sorry! So sorry!" She apologizes.

Crystal doesn't mind that her friend is overprotective of her, but she needs some time to adjust to her surroundings. And Magius' screaming doesn't help at all.

"Crystalline! Tell us what happened to you! Where were you? Did Darkflame do this? I promise that I'll make sure to make him hurt so badly that he will-"

A black beam shoots at Magius' mouth and seals it shut. Magius muffles out in surprise and she tries to pull the sticky substance off. Then she realizes that it is a ghost attack that usually closes things up for a long time. Annoyed, Magius turns to glare at Drake, who blows smoke from his finger after the attack. He looks just as annoyed as the female ghost does.

"Thank you, Drake," Zoroark nods thankfully. He could sense that Crystal is getting aggravated and stressed by all the drama, and he is grateful for his friend making Magius quiet.

He walks over to Crystal and holds her up in his arms. Crystal looks up at him as Grovyle and Piplup look down at Crystal with weak smiles.

Crystal tries to recall what has happened to her. She has been traveling with her allies for three days to their new destination. Then Pikachu and Magius disappear into the forest and Crystal runs after them. Then she becomes lost and at the same time she realizes that the two troublemakers haven't left the team at all. Then Darkflame-

Crystal blinks. Darkflame.

Crystal now remembers everything about him. He has told her about his boss' plans involving her and Piplup. And Crystal knows that he truly loves her despite all the trouble that he has unintentionally caused. Then she remembers Darkrai possessing Darkflame to attack her. Crystal barely managed to escape, but Darkflame controlled himself in order for Crystal to attack him so she could escape. And Crystal made a promise to Darkflame that she will free him from his dark curse.

It is then that she realizes that she still harbors feelings for him. She blushes when she remembers the kiss they have exchanged. But if she is going to save him from his untimely fate, the she is going to have to do everything to fulfill her promise. She needs to tell her allies that he is a good guy that is being controlled against his own will. She needs to tell everyone about Darkrai's horrific plans involving her and her brother. Crystal knows that the heroes will think she's crazy, but it's worth a try.

But talking proves very difficult now that Crystal is awake. It hurts everywhere in her body, especially in her head and chest. Her head is pounding as a migraine invades her brain and she could barely think of the words to say. She places a hand on her head tiredly. "Darkflame… He…"

"Shh…" Zoroark places a finger over Crystal's lips, silencing her. "You need to save your strength. Just relax and I'll prepare for you quickly."

"Prepare?" Grovyle raises a brow questioningly. Zoroark looks at him. "For what?" Then it comes to him. "Oh…" Suddenly Grovyle feels uneasy. He doesn't like the thought of Crystal drinking blood from another being. The memory of the sheer bliss that Crystal and Zoroark have both expressed during the first drinking has haunted Grovyle. Even though he has forgiven Crystal and Zoroark for making it seem sexual, Grovyle still doesn't feel comfortable about the solution when another idea is available.

"Can't we just use the Azure Flute? You know… Since it heals Pokémon much more quickly?"

Zoroark blinks as he stares at Grovyle in confusion. "The Azure Flute?"

"It's an ocarina that Crystal has kept for a while now," Piplup explains. "Whenever a certain song is played, its melody somehow heals Pokémon up completely. I don't know how to explain it, but it actually heals things up a lot faster."

"And I'm guessing that one of you knows how to play this song?" Lance asks. There is silence. "Well?"

"… No…" Grovyle slumps his shoulders in defeat. Damn, bringing the shell is pretty pointless if no one knows how to play the healing song. Crystal must have known about the song; otherwise, she wouldn't have brought it along in the first place. But Crystal is in no condition to play the ocarina herself or to write down the lyrics for anyone else to play. Grovyle doubts that anyone in the group except Crystal plays music anyway.

Zoroark could sense Grovyle's frustration and he immediately realizes the problem. He sighs as he stands up and carefully adjusts Crystal with one arm as he places his free hand on Grovyle's shoulder. "Hey. Grovyle, look at me."

Grovyle slowly turns to face the tall fox.

"I know what you're thinking. Please don't take it that way. Yes, this has been unexpected. And I know that you don't like the thought of Crystal drinking again, but it's the only way for her to heal up quickly. We will need her fully healed if we are to go on with our mission. I doubt that we have much time to stop Darkrai if Crystal heals on her own."

Grovyle hates it when Zoroark is right. And as he looks down at the tired Crystal, he feels his heart twisting painfully at the thought of her staying in pain. Who the heck knows how long it would take for a Grovyle to heal from severe cuts, least of all a Legendary? But he cannot stand the thought of watching them drinking together again; it would be too much for him to handle.

As if he is reading the lizard's thoughts, Zoroark adds, "If it makes you feel any better, then I can take Crystal away from here so you won't have to hear or witness the drinking. You have my word that nothing will happen." Even though Zoroark is honest about his promise, he feels his heart pound frantically at the thought of Crystal drinking from him again. He could not wait to feel the sheer bliss again.

Grovyle looks at Zoroark for a moment. He holds an unreadable expression on his face before he nods. "OK. Thank you." He pats Zoroark's shoulder thankfully. "But be careful."

"Will do." Zoroark nods as he turns to the forest with Crystal still in his arms. He looks back at the heroes. "I'll contact you if we have trouble…" With that said, the forest rushes into the forest at amazing speed.

The heroes are silent as they listen to the sea waves crash against the rocks and the campfire crackling. Then Drake looks at Grovyle in an unusually skeptical manner. Grovyle looks back and he shrugs cluelessly.

"Aren't you worried?" the ghost asks randomly. Grovyle blinks. "Of course; I care for Crystal. I don't want her to die because of blood loss."

"No, I mean aren't you worried that Zoroark might steal Crystal from you?" Drake asks casually. There is a tense silence as the Pokémon look at him fiercely.

"What does that mean?" Midnight demands as she stands up. Lance holds up a paw to stop Midnight. The Absol looks at him in confusion while he gives a pointed puzzled look at the Haunter. He is also wondering about what Drake is talking about.

"Well, think about it," Drake shrugs as he sits back on his spot and relaxes. He is not at all affected by the heroes' fierce looks or questioning looks. "Crystal and Zoroark have gotten closer together through their blood bond, right? And they sleep together at night," He pauses when he sees Piplup glaring at him. "With Piplup, of course. Don't you think that the more time they spend with each other alone, the more Crystal might decide to be with Zoroark?"

"Oh, you've got a lot of nerve, ghost boy!" Magius snarls as she storms over to the ghost. She has somehow succeeded in getting the black substance off her mouth, but she remains quiet up to this point. Dusknoir holds Magius back with a disapproving frown. "How dare you even think about that of Crystal? She's not a slut! She would never-!"

"No, I understand what you're saying, Drake," Grovyle says calmly. Everyone looks at the lizard and is surprised that he looks more pensive than angry. "And even though you have a good point, I trust Zoroark and Crystal with my life. They wouldn't do anything behind my back."

"But you barely know Crystal for about a month and you have known Zoroark for a couple of days," Drake points out.

"True, but I know by now that Crystal and Zoroark are not liars. Yes, I have grown suspicious about their relationship after they have first exchanged blood. But Zoroark and I have already talked about it. He only sees Crystal as a sister and nothing more?"

"And how do you know that?" Drake challenges casually. "How does anyone but Zoroark know that he might be feelings something else for Crystal?"

"So how do you?" Magius snaps.

Drake sighs. "All right, good point. But I still think that it's strange that you would let your girlfriend go with someone that she is close to alone. And based on my knowledge about exchanging blood bonds, it's a powerful bond that usually ends up as something more."

The heroes are furious at Drake at this point. Even Grovyle seems aggravated as he sighs. "Look, I just trust Crystal. That's what a relationship is about. But I don't want to watch the blood exchange after what has happened the first time," He shudders at the vision of Zoroark and Crystal having pleasure together. Then Grovyle holds an unsure look as he looks up at Drake. "And even if Crystal and Zoroark want to be together, then I won't stop it. Crystal has every right to choose who she wants to be with. Yes, I'll be disappointed by the sudden change of our relationship, but I will always be there for Crystal."

"You're going to let her go? Just like that?" Drake asks incredulously.

"OK, look," Piplup walks up to the boys and breaks up the argument. "Can we all agree to not jump to conclusions just yet? Zoroark and Crystal are out there exchanging blood. Big whoop. We have all expected this so it's no big surprise. But arguing about Crystal's loyalty is not going to get us anywhere. So why don't we just drop the subject and get ready for dinner?"

The heroes look at the penguin in surprise. He is not usually this snappy about any argument, but it is apparent that he is aggravated by his sister's love triangle being questioned. Either he really doesn't want the discussion to turn into a fight, or he just doesn't want his sister's loyalty being questioned. But he has a point; arguing about it is not important right now. The Pokémon have a mission to complete and they cannot do it unless the heroes trust each other.

"Very well," Grovyle nods. "I'm going to go get some Berries for dinner." He looks at Celebi. "You wanna come, Celebi?"

"Sure!" Celebi grins as she floats up and hovers over the lizard. Grovyle smiles as he looks at the heroes. "We'll be right back." Then he leaves with a giggling Celebi trailing after him.

There is silence again as the heroes look at each other. Then Drake chuckles.

"So now it's Grovyle and Celebi, huh? This'll turn out-"

Magius is up at his face in less than a second. She holds a murderous glare as she looks at him. "Finish that sentence and I'll make sure that you'll remain quiet for the rest of the trip. And I don't mean by placing black substance over your mouth." She cracks her ghostly fingers as she smiles evilly.

Drake turns silent and the heroes smile as they enjoy the silence.

:)(:

"There we go… How do you feel?"

Zoroark holds Crystal up steadily after he feeds her. Crystal sways a little as she balances herself to sit up. She holds her head tiredly as Zoroark places his paws on her shoulders.

The two Pokémon are at a cliff somewhere deep in the forest. Zoroark has thought that Crystal might enjoy the view of the stars in open view above the forest terrain, so he decides to stops over a large boulder formed as a cliff and places Crystal down gently. Then after some stubborn hesitation for Crystal's part, Zoroark succeeds in making her drink from him. The waves of pleasure created from the drinking are stimulating and Zoroark has never wanted to stop for a second. But Zoroark knows that if Crystal drinks too much blood from him, then he will become very tired afterwards. So after about five minutes of drinking, Zoroark forcefully makes Crystal stop. It was quite difficult since she was holding his palm like a leech, but he succeeds after he tells her to look at the sky. She takes one look at the stars and stops altogether. The blood adrenaline makes Crystal shaking, so Zoroark has to help her sit up.

Crystal just groans in response to Zoroark's question.

"Wait here…" Zoroark orders. Then he jumps over the cliff and is gone in a flash under the trees. Crystal is silent as she looks up the sky before Zoroark returns with a large leaf full of water.

"Here, drink this," Zoroark kneels down to Crystal and gives her the leaf. "It'll help wear off the adrenaline rush."

With shaky hands, Crystal holds the leaf and places the water over her lips. She sighs as she feels the cool liquid running down her throat. Immediately she feels her mind relaxing as her blood pressure slows down.

"Better?" Zoroark sits next to Crystal and looks at her.

"That feels much better," Crystal sighs in relief after she drinks all of the water. Her heart regains its normal beat as her mind soothes. She smiles at Zoroark after she places down the leaf. "Thank you."

The two turn silent as the gaze up at the stars. Suddenly Zoroark clears his throat. "I thought that you'd like to see open space. I heard that you like looking up at the stars during night."

"Yes, it always puts me at ease," Crystal nods in agreement. Then she points up at the brightest star. "You see that bright star over there?" When Zoroark nods, she continues. "Well, my father has always told me that star represents my mother. He always says that she looks out for everyone even in the afterlife. It is her duty as the Goddess of Pokémon to watch out for us." Crystal smiles sheepishly as she pulls her legs together. "Of course, I didn't really believe him at first. He always told me that I had no purpose in life but to serve him. He lied to me and said that Piplup and I are created from the Jewel of Life."

"Yes, you're mother has told me about that," Zoroark nods in understanding. "While the boys and I have searched for you, Blackfire would tell mainly Zorua stories about you." He smiles.

Crystal perks up. "Really?"

"Yes," Zoroark's smile fades. "Including… your relationship to Darkflame. I'm so sorry about what has happened…"

"Darkflame! Oh, my gosh!" Crystal jumps when she remembers the new details about him. "I tried to tell you guys that he-"

"It's all right, Crys," Zoroark places a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "He won't hurt you again, I promise."

"No, no, no!" Crystal shakes her head hastily. "Darkflame hasn't hurt me intentionally! He was trying to protect me!"

Zoroark blinks before he raises a brow questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"He's not the bad guy after all! He's been possessed for years!"

"What?"

And so, Crystal begins to tell Zoroark all that she has been told by Darkflame. She explains how Legendaries' deaths affect the universe and how she and Piplup are the last keys to keep life balanced now that Blackfire is dead. Darkrai plans on killing the siblings so that total chaos would destroy the world permanently. Then Crystal explains why Darkflame has told her this plan and how much it would cost him.

When Crystal finishes, Zoroark holds an incredulous look on his face. "So you're saying that Darkflame has been possessed by an aura that Darkrai can control? All that he has done to you is forced upon him? Are you sure about this?"

"I'm very positive!" Crystal nods. "He even held himself back when he was about to do the final blow on me!" When Zoroark still holds a suspicious look, Crystal adds, "Oh, come on, Zoroark! It takes a lot of guts to stand up to your own boss, especially to Darkrai!"

"Maybe so," Zoroark shrugs as he places a paw on Crystal's shoulder. "But we must not let our guard down. It could all be a trick," Crystal looks like she is about to protest, but Zoroark holds up his free paw to stop her. "I'm not saying that it is, but it could be. For all we know, Darkrai could have set this meeting up to appeal to your inner emotions."

Crystal stops as she thinks about it. Zoroark has a point. Darkrai is known to be very crafty and vicious with his plans. So the whole thing could be a trick planned out to distract Crystal. But Crystal is still so sure that Blaze is still alive in Darkflame. She could sense it through his mind and soul. But she isn't going to start an argument with Zoroark; he has every right to be cautious. But one thing is for sure.

"It could be, but I still plan to keep my promise to Blaze. I'll make sure that his curse is lifted so that way he will go back to his normal life."

Zoroark merely shrugs. "If that is what you wish. But let's keep this discussion to ourselves for now. I doubt that your friends will be able to handle it right now," He then smirks. "Especially Magius."

Crystal laughs at his joke. Then she realizes that the heroes might not accept the truth as Zoroark has, so she agrees and decides to keep the discussion a secret for now. She will tell them about it later after they calm down a bit.

The Pokémon are silent again as they watch the stars flickering. Crystal keeps her eyes onto the brightest star and smiles when she knows that her mother is staring back at her. Thinking about her mother brings up a question that has gotten Crystal quite curious for a while.

"Hey, Zoroark?"

"Hmm?" Zoroark turns to Crystal curiously.

"I'm just wondering…" Crystal hugs her knees again as she looks at the fox's sapphire eyes. For whatever reason, Crystal's heart flips at the sight of them. "My mother could have created other Pokémon to guard me and Pip. She could have even chosen Pokémon that are alive. So how have you gotten the job to become our guardian?"

Zoroark looks thoughtful and surprised by Crystal's question. Then he thinks about it. "Well, that's an interesting story. You see, I was actually the first person that Blackfire has created. I don't know exactly why she has made me look like this," Zoroark gestures to his furry body. "But I figured that she wanted to tell me apart from other Pokémon, to make me appear unnatural and different from others. Like a…"

"… A Legendary?" Crystal offers. Zoroark shrugs.

"I guess so. But fortunately, Zorua and I have the ability to change into different shapes. We can disguise ourselves as anything. I was eternally grateful for that. It wasn't exactly easy talking to Pokémon in my normal form since they would simply stare at me as if I am… alien. Otherworldly. Freakish, even."

Unbeknownst to Zoroark, Crystal begins to have a sense of déjà vu as she looks at him in awe. That is exactly what she feels like whenever Pokémon stare at her. She knows that she is different, but it is stressful being treated differently because of it.

"But to answer your question, Blackfire has created me and the boys mainly to help protect you," Zoroark holds a sad look on his face. It is obvious that he doesn't really like being told that he has been created for the benefit of someone else. "Blackfire has promised me that she would let us be free after our mission is fulfilled. We would live on Earth as normal free men."

Crystal stares at Zoroark in even more shock. That is almost like her relationship with her father. He has told her that she has been created to serve him, but she later realizes that it is all a lie. Zoroark's case is more extreme, unfortunately.

Zoroark sighs as he lets out a small chuckle. "I guess in this way, you and I are a lot alike, Crystalline," He smiles weakly at Crystal. "We have been created and are told to fulfill our destinies before we live our lives. And we both are different because of what we are. Pokémon stare at us because of it. But then again, everyone is different. That is why each person is so unique. If only Pokémon believe in themselves, then they can do anything that they want to. They choose to make their own destinies if only they let themselves do it. That is the purpose of life; to make the best out of it as much as possible."

Crystal feels admiration as she looks at Zoroark. He has the same general idea that she always believes in, and it is because of this that she feels something flutter in her chest. "You're unique," Crystal says before she could stop herself.

Zoroark stares at Crystal in surprise for a moment. Then Crystal blushes and Zoroark smiles as he places a paw over her hand. "And I think that you are unique as well, Crystalline."

Zoroark feels something unusual when he looks at Crystal. Her comment caught him off guard and something in his chest flutters as he looks at Crystal's eyes. The gold orbs remind Zoroark greatly of the heavenly lights in the afterlife. They are very welcoming and soothing and Zoroark feels like he is at home. It is then when Zoroark realizes something; he has feelings for Crystal that are forbidden and they go against his promise to Grovyle.

He is hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Crystal.

Then Zoroark realizes how close his and Crystal's faces are. He clears his throat awkwardly and pulls away. He blushes slightly under his fur, but it is well hidden compared to Crystal's red face.

"W-Well…" Zoroark abruptly stands up and brushes dirt off his shoulder. His heart begins to pound as nervousness displays on his face. "We better get back. I'm sure that the others are starting dinner …"

Crystal stands up as well and wipes her snout in an attempt to hide her blush. "OK…"

'_Damn it, what is wrong with me?'_ Crystal thinks to herself furiously. _'Zoroark must be so embarrassed right now… I know I am. I must have sounded so stupid! Arceus, why am I feeling like this?' _Crystal's heart begins to beat frantically and she tries to calm herself down.

Zoroark looks at Crystal for a moment. Then he lets out an amused smile as he holds her by the arms. "You do know that you're screaming right now?" He smirks.

Crystal blushes even harder and she bites her lip nervously.

"Crystal, relax," Zoroark places a paw on Crystal's cheek as he makes Crystal look up at him. "It's fine. No secrets between us, right?"

"R-Right…" Crystal stammers as she feels the heat in his paw burning through her cheek. His paw lingers there for a little longer before Zoroark pulls away. Then without warning, Zoroark grabs Crystal around the waist and throws her onto his back. Crystal yelps as she clutches onto his hair tightly.

"Hold on tightly, Crystalline," Zoroark says over his shoulder. "And don't let go."

Before Crystal could protest, Zoroark bends over and begins to run on all four of his legs. Crystal squeals as he runs at a blinding speed and she holds onto his hair tightly. Suddenly she lets out a delighted laugh as she feels the wind brush through her face. She feels so free while Zoroark continues running.

Zoroark smiles when he hears Crystal cry out in joy. The feeling in his chest tightens as he speeds up. As he runs through the foliage, Zoroark wonders about his feelings for Crystal and his promise to Grovyle. But then he begins to realize that there is a possibility that Crystal might feel for him too. He is not very sure, but her comment seems to increase his hopes.

Then a plan forms in his mind. Zoroark decides that if it would be possible, then he would carry it out a little later during the mission. He only hopes that Crystal would be willing to accept his feelings for her.

Satisfied by his decision, Zoroark continues to run through the forest while Crystal laughs out in joy.

**Soooo, what do you think? Read and review me, please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmare

**Honestly, this update has gone up faster than I intended. But oh well. More Zoroark and Crystal moments, but Piplup stars this part as well. Slight angst, so be warned. Enjoy!**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 4: Explorers of Space II**

**Chapter 9: Nightmare**

Zoroark and Crystal return to the campsite just as dinner starts. They smile as their friends make room for them around the campfire.

"Zo! Crys!" Celebi waves at the Pokémon cheerily. "Just in time; dinner is about to start!"

"Good thing; I'm starving!" Crystal grins as she rubs her stomach. Zoroark laughs as they sit down with the heroes and receive two separate bowls of Berries. Then the heroes enjoy their time together as they laugh at jokes or share stories.

Soon it turns late and the Pokémon decide to turn in for the night. After Piplup puts out the fire, the heroes separate to make their own beds out of plants. Of course, Crystal and Piplup have to sleep close to Zoroark for protection reasons. They rest against his fur as Zoroark curls into a ball and makes himself comfortable. Grovyle tries not to feel jealous over the matter and turns away as he falls asleep. Soon everything turns quiet except for the shore waves crashing against boulders and some of the Pokémon's snoring. Drake snores are unusually loud so it has taken the heroes a while to try to ignore it.

Soon it reaches to the middle of the night. All is well as some of the Pokémon twitch in their sleep causally. But Piplup furrows his brows as he begins to squirm. He tries to relax, but his body begins to fidget to the point where Zoroark notices.

"Hmm?" Zoroark slowly opens his eyes and peers at Piplup. He couldn't see the small penguin's face, but his squirming has convinced Zoroark that Piplup must be having a nightmare. He carefully places Crystal onto the soft nest before he holds Piplup gently. He cradles the small penguin and uses his telekinesis to try to ease his mind. But to his astonishment, it isn't working. And what's worse is that Piplup is muttering out in his sleep.

"No… Please… Don't…"

"Wha?" Crystal slowly opens her eyes and blinks sleepily. She looks around her surroundings and sees Zoroark holding a distressed Piplup. Seeing her brother in discomfort concerns Crystal, and she sits up to get a better look. When she sees the bewilderment and concern on Zoroark's face, Crystal knows that something must be wrong.

"What's going on?" Crystal crawls over to the boys and kneels beside Zoroark as she looks down at Piplup worriedly. Zoroark tries to shake the penguin awake, but it makes Piplup start to flail around. Zoroark has a hard time holding the penguin steady at this point.

"I don't know…" Zoroark mutters as he looks at the penguin. "I can't get into his mind; something's wrong."

Crystal freezes when fear hits her. "Is Darkrai…?"

"No; I would have sensed him." Zoroark shakes his head rapidly and stands up while holding the penguin. "This is something else."

Suddenly Crystal notices something on Piplup's chest and her breathing stops. "Is… Is that blood?" She whispers harshly.

True to Crystal's assumption, blood appears out of nowhere on Piplup's chest. As Crystal and Zoroark watch in horror, they hear a whimpering sound coming out of Piplup's mouth.

"Please… Stop it…"

Crystal and Zoroark look at Piplup's face and see tears leaking out of his eyes. Then they look at each other before they glance at the sleeping Pokémon.

"We need to get him out of here," Zoroark murmurs. "We can't wake the others up and let them panic."

Crystal considers this before she nods. "Agreed."

And so Crystal and Zoroark run through the beach, careful not to let any of their rustles awaken the Pokémon. The two Pokémon run along the shoreline until they are sure that they are out hearing range. They sit against a boulder as they look down at Piplup. To their horror, the blood has spread throughout his body and it soaks his feathers.

Desperate, Crystal inspects her brother's body and finds no wounds. "Nothing; not even a small scratch." She looks at Piplup worriedly. "The nightmare must be doing this. We need to wake him up!"

"I know," Zoroark replies. Then the duo comes up with different solutions to awaken the penguin. The Pokémon shake him, slap him, pour water on him, and even yell at him. But Piplup doesn't budge. But to their dismay, Piplup begins screaming out as his body becomes more soaked by the unexplained blood.

"Zoroark! Can't you go into Piplup's dreams? Like you did with him and me before?" Crystal asks as she covers her brother's mouth. The screaming echoes through the horizon and the Pokémon can't let the group know what's going on.

"I tried, but it doesn't work!" Zoroark also looks dismayed as he looks down at the penguin having a seizure. "Whatever is going on, something is purposely blocking out all telepathic involvement! I can't get through to Piplup!"

Suddenly the screaming stops and Piplup snaps his eyes open. He sits up and pants heavily as sweat falls down from his forehead. He looks around with pale eyes before he looks up at Crystal and Zoroark. The Pokémon notice that his eyes are bloodshot red; he has been crying a lot during his sleep.

Before the Pokémon could speak, Piplup lets out a cry and tackles Crystal. He hugs her tightly as he buries his face into her chest and sobs uncontrollably. Completely bewildered, Crystal just sits there and stares at her brother. Then she places her arms around his small body and hugs him back. She ignores the blood staining her white skin as she murmurs words of comfort to the penguin. Zoroark kneels next to Crystal and watches the sibling bond take its toll.

After a few moments, Piplup calms down a bit and pulls away. His lower lip quivers as tears flow down his cheeks. Crystal feels her heart ache when she sees her baby brother in so much pain. She has never seen him so devastated about something before. She hopes that it doesn't ever happen again.

"We should clean you up," Zoroark says softly as he places a hand on Piplup's shoulder. "We need to get all that blood off."

And so the three Pokémon walk towards the ocean and stop far enough to where Piplup could swim around and clean himself up. Being in the water always calms Piplup down; it makes him feel safe and relaxed. Crystal cleans the blood off her chest before she and Zoroark simply stand back and let Piplup take his time.

Soon Piplup reemerges from the water and waddles towards the Pokémon. When he is barely close to the shore, Crystal rushes up to him and hugs him. Piplup is too startled to protest as Crystal slowly places him back down and kneels before him. She looks at Piplup carefully and asks, "Piplup, what has happened?"

Zoroark slowly walks up and kneels before Piplup as well. Piplup still looks upset, but he is calm and eased enough to speak. "It was horrible…" he mutters. He shivers when the wind blows against his feathers. He brushes his arms in an attempt to warm himself up.

Zoroark immediately grabs Piplup and holds him close to his chest. Piplup instantly feels warm in the fox's arms and relaxes. Then he looks up at Crystal and Zoroark's expectant faces. There is no doubt that they are wondering about what has happened to make blood appear during his nightmare.

"I was out in a meadow…" Piplup furrows his brows in deep thought. "It almost seems … Familiar somewhat. But suddenly the Shadow Souls appear out of nowhere. Several innocent Pokémon run away, but I had stayed and fought against the demons. I saw Dad and the other Legendaries there; they look ready to take down the Shadow Soul themselves. Then a battle takes place; there was so many screams of pain, so much blood, so much death…"

Piplup shudders as he hugs himself. Crystal and Zoroark don't say anything, but they nod to Piplup and let him continue. "Then… They come at me. I didn't see it coming, but one Shadow Soul manages to bite my chest. I barely remember the demon, but I'm pretty sure that he's a Gengar. I think that his name is Darkstar."

Piplup and Zoroark fail to see Crystal's face turn pale. Darkstar. That's the name of a Shadow Soul that Darkflame has told Crystal about. He's the one who-

"But I managed to kick him off," Piplup says suddenly. "But I saw Arceus about to get hit. I don't know why or how I did it, but I was at his side at the next moment. Then I feel extreme pain from everywhere. All I could hear are screams and roars before everything turns black. Then I hear Dad screaming 'Blackfire' at me over and over again. When it is all over, Dad takes one look at me and then everything disappears. Then I wake up."

Zoroark is silent as he thinks about what this could mean. However, Crystal's face turns even more horrified. She knows exactly what has happened. She has hoped that it wouldn't have come to this, but somehow it has.

Piplup has had a Dimensional Scream about the past. He has dreamed about their mother's death.

"Crystal?" Piplup notices Crystal's look. All the confusion and fear of his dream are pushed away as Piplup grows concerned for his sister. He has never seen her look so horrified about anything in his life, not even when she has been transformed into a Shadow Soul once. Even Zoroark expresses concern as he takes in Crystal's fearful stare.

"No… It' can't be…" Crystal chokes out. She looks at Piplup shakily.

"What? What is it?" Zoroark faces Crystal fully and looks at her insistently. "If you know about what's going on, then you need to tell us. We need to protect Piplup and make sure that this never happens again."

"A Dimensional Scream…"

"What?" Piplup blinks. Crystal looks shaken as she stares directly at her brother's eyes. "Pip, you have witnessed the Dimensional Screams through my perspective. Not only do you see visions, but you also experience them…"

"What are you talking about?" Zoroark asks, confused. "What do you mean he had a Dimensional Scream? What is it about?"

"Our mother's death…"

:)(:

TEN MINUTES LATER…

Crystal has told the boys about her vision of Blackfire's death drawn by the Shadow Souls. Needless to say, Piplup and Zoroark are horrified by the discovery and they wonder about how the penguin has started to personally experience the Dimensional Screams from someone else's point of view. Even more importantly, they wonder about how it affects him while he is awake.

Zoroark decides to keep this information between the three of them; the other Pokémon would become drastically worried about Piplup and they might not focus on their mission. After some hesitation, Crystal and Piplup agree. Then Crystal and Zoroark use their combined telepathic forces to create a shield that will for sure keep Piplup's mind safe from invading dreams. The two Pokémon aren't honestly sure if the dream is an actual Dimensional Scream or if it is a sick nightmare that Darkrai has sneakily placed into the penguin's mind. Putting a shield in someone's mind while they are asleep and in seizure mode is difficult. But now the penguin relaxes since the shield guards his mind indefinitely. Zoroark and Crystal vow to be more careful when it concerns the little penguin asleep; who knows what else might happen if Piplup earns another nightmare?

Piplup falls asleep in Zoroark's arms as they slowly walk back to the campsite. Crystal and the fox are quiet as they walk through the beach. Then Zoroark speaks up.

"Darkflame told you, didn't he?"

"Huh?" Crystal blinks as she looks at Zoroark.

"He showed you a vision of your mother's death," Zoroark doesn't even state it as a question. "I know; I read your mind and found out." Crystal looks outraged and Zoroark holds up a paw. "I'm sorry; I know that I have invaded your privacy, but I needed to know what is going on. Your face has shown it. And we have promised to not keep secrets from each other, remember?"

Crystal's annoyance turns into depression as she sighs and slumps her shoulders. "I know. I just sometimes wonder if you know about everything that's going on. And I didn't want to say anything in front of Pip. He's now stressed enough as it is. Try to visualize from his point of view of his older sister having conflicts with her ex-boyfriend."

Zoroark merely nods. "I understand." He carefully adjusts Piplup in his arms before he keeps walking. The Pokémon turn silent again as they walk through the beach together. Then Zoroark surprisingly chuckles.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny at this point?" Crystal demands as she places her hands on her hips and faces Zoroark. She holds a serious look on her face as she waits for a satisfying answer.

Zoroark stops walking and looks at Crystal. He smiles softly. "Nothing. It's just that you and Piplup remind me of my relationship with Zorua."

Crystal's face softens when realization hits her. "You really are related, aren't you?" She asks.

"Yes." Zoroark nods. "I see Zorua as my only family because he and I understand each other. We are different and yet we are alike. We respect each other and vow to watch out for each other. He have never once questioned about each other's motives. It's much like your bond with Piplup," Zoroark shows Crystal a peacefully slumbering penguin. "You trust each other with your lives. And you love each other to the point where you would willingly die for each other. You're very lucky to have such a brave sibling, Crystalline."

"I'm lucky to have you," Crystal blurts out. Realizing what she has said, Crystal blushes and stammers, "As a guardian, I mean. You're a really nice guy to be with. You've been such a good friend for all of us. I'm kinda jealous of your patience and tolerance."

Zoroark is surprised as he stares at Crystal. Her comment has caught his attention; is there a chance that she might be crushing on him? But what about Grovyle? Zoroark could tell that Crystal is in denial about her mutual feelings for him; her words and actions have proved it. So there might be a chance that Zoroark could tell Crystal about his feelings… Tonight.

"C-Crystal…" Zoroark stammers as his face turns red. "I…"

It is then Zoroark realizes that he is hovering over Crystal. Crystal looks up at him cautiously. If Piplup hadn't been in the fox's arms, then the animals would have no barriers between them. But their faces are barely centimeters apart.

"Yes?" Crystal responds as she looks deeply at the sapphire eyes. Zoroark says nothing as he stares at the Grovyle's gold orbs. His train of thought ends when Zoroark stares at Crystal for a moment. Then he changes his mind at the last minute. Not like this; not here. Zoroark wants to confess his feelings when he and Crystal are completely alone. He wants to make it special and memorable for the both of them.

"Never mind…" Zoroark sighs as he pulls away. He walks ahead while Crystal remains behind. "We better get back; I just hope that the others aren't up yet."

Crystal says nothing as she stares at Zoroark's retreating form. Suddenly she feels alone and confused inside. What has just happened? Honestly, if someone else has been watching them from a distance, it would have looked like Crystal and Zoroark are about to… Kiss.

"Crystalline?" Zoroark stops walking and looks at Crystal over his shoulder. Crystal snaps out of her bewilderment and says, "I'm coming."

As Crystal catches up with the fox, she begins to have different thoughts. Why does feeling like sharing a kiss with Zoroark seem… right? She's with Grovyle and she doubts that the fox feels anything for her. But seeing the longing and heated look in the sapphire eyes has gotten Crystal curious. If anything, it almost looks like Zoroark has been anticipating for a kiss. But why would he have turned away? Does he really not want it or is he determined to keep his promise to Grovyle? Crystal is willing to bet on either of those guesses.

But one thing is for sure; Crystal now has a crush on the fox. First Grovyle, then Darkflame, and now Zoroark. Three guys and Crystal must only choose one. It isn't fair for Grovyle; Crystal isn't going to cheat on him at any time. But determining the solution for her other two love lives is going to be complicated. As the fox and lizard return to the camp, they silently go back to sleep without another word spoken to each other. But Crystal comes to the conclusion that she can only choose one out of the three possible candidates. Her final decision will come hopefully very soon.

**Much more tension going on! Who's Cryssy gonna choose? I want more reviews before I update! And please check out IanGuyThing's story; it's based on this world and it's pretty good. It's more about Zoroark and Crystal love but I'm not saying anything else; just read it and leave some comments. IanGuyThing has done a good job with the idea.**

**Again, I want more reviews before I update. The story is getting close to an end and I fixed up PMD4: Explorers of Space. I added a little more stuff and fixed gramatial errors so hopefully it sounds better. Hope this chapter is worth the wait. Review me, please! And pictures of some of the characters are up in my homepage in DeviantArt! Check them out or leave a comment!**


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Friendship

**Super fast upate again. I decided to keep my focus onto this story until it is done. It is almost close to the ending anyways. So lucky for the PMD4 lovers! :P Anyway, enjoy the chaper! But as a heads up, this is definitely a ZoraorkXCrystal moment, but the ending is kinda sad. Sorry Zoroark fans. The title basically gives it away. But enjoy the chapter!**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 4: Explorers of Space II**

**Chapter 10: Broken Friendship**

True to their word, Zoroark and Crystal never mention about Piplup's nightmare.

But as the next three days go by, it has been hard getting the situation quiet. Piplup would talk aloud in his sleep and Zoroark and Crystal would have to get him out of the area before the other Pokémon wake up. They would sit at any place with water and they would watch random blood appearing on Piplup's body. They would try to keep Piplup quiet by covering his beak as he screams desperately. Then the penguin would always wake up and explain his nightmares to the couple. Some of the nightmares seem to be about the murder of innocent Pokémon and some of them even leave Piplup crying himself to sleep. But Zoroark and Crystal always comfort him with words and clean the blood off as they try to lull him back to sleep. They are not sure why their combined psychic forces don't protect Piplup from his horrible Dimensional Screams. But at least they are lucky that the other Pokémon are heavy sleepers; they don't even stir when Piplup makes noises.

The situation has been very distressing for Crystal's part. She has never had this kind of situation before and she doesn't like it. Yes, she has Dimensional Screams about deaths based on the past. But they aren't this serious; they don't actually create random blood appearing on her body in the real world. Even though they are just nightmares, Crystal feels as if there is another detail that might be missing.

"Does this usually happen whenever you have a Dimensional Scream?" Zoroark asks one day as he places Piplup beside him. He lies down on his nest as Crystal makes herself comfortable on his fur. Piplup has had another nightmare and they had to calm him down again.

"No. They usually trigger whenever a Shadow Soul is in the area." Crystal says as she shakes her head. Then she shudders. "And blood never appears on my body when I wake up."

Zoroark doesn't say anything after this and they fall back asleep.

The situation seems to be getting worse. Zoroark and Crystal vaguely wonder if the other Pokémon suspect something, but no one has said anything during the journey. At least Zoroark and Crystal are careful about how to handle the situation; they don't want anyone else worrying about what's going on. They need to worry about the fact that the world is at stake again if they fail to fulfill their mission.

Crystal and Zoroark notice that during the mission, Magius seems less verbal and violent with Drake. They wonder what is going on, but the ghost strangely keeps her mind guarded very well. She seems to be getting closer to the phantom. They even have casual conversations without yelling at each other. Zoroark and Crystal even question the ghosts privately about what is going on, but the ghosts stubbornly refuse to say anything. They just say that they are friends and leave it at that. Zoroark and Crystal quietly figure out that the ghosts must be in a secret relationship but they never say anything about it.

But Lance and Midnight openly admit that they are in a relationship. This at first surprises Crystal and several of the Pokémon, but they immediately accept the relationship. Crystal smiles when she sees how good Lance is for Midnight. They look so cute together. Lance makes Midnight really happy and Midnight is more sociable whenever he is around. Crystal has to remember to thank Lance later.

Zorua, Celebi, Piplup, Chimchar, Pikachu, and Riolu seem to get along spectacularly. The small creatures always know how to entertain themselves to pass by the time. They get stronger by practicing battles and learn how to work together to fight against other Pokémon. Piplup and Chimchar adore Zorua as a third sibling. Pikachu would always try to make himself seem like the better person, but he always ends up tripping or messing up battles. Riolu is strangely the only person that can handle Pikachu's hasty nature.

But strangely Grovyle and Dusknoir are the only Pokémon that are quiet. Dusknoir seems very distant and he would only speak whenever he is spoken to. He seems to be tense whenever he sees Magius and Drake together. He even goes out on patrol with Grovyle to avoid answering a question. And Grovyle hardly speaks to Crystal anymore unless it is during night patrols. Even then, he always gives short answers to her topics. Crystal vaguely wonders if she has done something to offend him. But what could she have done to hurt Grovyle? If it is about the blood drinking incident, Grovyle has said that he has forgiven Crystal and Zoroark. But why is he being extremely hesitant to talk to his girlfriend about his own problems? It is now usually Piplup or Zoroark that tries to assure Grovyle that everything is fine. Ever since Crystal has first drunk blood from Zoroark, she feels as if Grovyle is being distant from her because of it. But why should he feel strange about that? He knows that Crystal still has bloodlust; it shouldn't bother him at all. But the look that Grovyle has isn't only jealously; it's disgust. Crystal's heart sinks even when the look disappears as Grovyle smiles lovingly at her. It's as if Grovyle is afraid of her and he is purposely hiding it; it's almost like he secretly sees her as a…

…As a… Monster.

"We'll take refuge here for tonight," Zoroark stops on a large cliff that hovers over a large landmass of deserts. The heroes pause as they look around their surroundings. "Our destination is just about five miles away. We'll reach there by tomorrow night."

"Really?" Piplup asks hopefully. "Wow, that's not far at all."

"No, it isn't…" Zoroark smiles as he pets Piplup's head.

Then the Pokémon set up their tents around the empty cliff before sunset. They make a campfire and eat different Berries quietly as the fire crackles. As soon as Zoroark and Crystal are finished eating, the fox stands up.

"Crystal and I will go out on patrol," Zoroark says calmly. "We'll be back hopefully very soon."

The Pokémon nod quietly and resume eating. Zoroark helps Crystal up to her feet and leads her towards the foliage. Then Zoroark grabs Crystal and places her onto his back before he runs on all four of his legs. Crystal smiles when she feels the breeze blowing through her face; Zoroark obviously knows that this makes her feel relaxed and free. Crystal holds onto Zoroark tightly as he passes through various trees and bushes before he comes upon a lake.

Crystal blinks when Zoroark stops. "Zoroark, why…?"

Zoroark smiles as he helps Crystal off his back. "Don't worry. If there are any signs of danger, then I'll sense Pokémon approaching. I actually want to talk to you about something."

Crystal raises a brow as she looks at Zoroark and then at her surroundings. From one perspective, it is a very nice meadow filled with lilies and other beautiful flowers. The lake has a small waterfall and tiny creeks flow from the lake towards the trees. The foliage covers up most of the sky, but Crystal and Zoroark are standing on the only spot where moonlight is shown. In another perspective, this place seems almost romantic.

"In here?" Crystal spreads her arms apart as she looks at Zoroark suspiciously. What does he have in mind? Why does he want to talk to her privately?

"Yes. It's very important." Zoroark holds a serious look on his face.

Crystal could sense that it must be serious, so she drops her arms and huffs as she smiles. "OK then. What is so important that you want to talk to me about?"

Zoroark doesn't say anything. Instead, his sapphire blue eyes glow as he looks at Crystal up and down. Crystal feels uncomfortable by Zoroark's heated look. "Um, Z? What's going on?" Crystal isn't sure if she sounded more concerned or weirded out. But she definitely feels worried and confused about Zoroark's unusual behavior.

"Crystalline," Zoroark speaks so softly it sends chills down Crystal's spine. He slowly walks up to Crystal and hovers over her. Zoroark never averts his eyes from Crystal's face. "Will you promise me that this conversation will never leave between the two of us?"

"Um, sure." Crystal says uneasily as she looks up at Zoroark. "But why?"

"Because I'm afraid that Grovyle will have my head if he ever finds out."

"Why would Grovyle-" Crystal stops speaking when realization hits her. She may be clueless, but she is not stupid. She has a brief idea of what Zoroark is going to say, but she hopes that he means something else. But what Zoroark says leaves Crystal speechless.

"Crystalline, I want you to know that I am hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you. I want you to choose me over Grovyle and Darkflame. I will not stop fighting for you, but I need to know if you feel the same way for me."

All Crystal could do is stare up at Zoroark blankly. "…What?"

Zoroark sighs as he places a paw on Crystal's cheek. "It's true, Crystal. I have fallen in love with you after you first drank from me. I know that it sounds crazy, but I think that you and I really are a lot alike. We both have the same ideas and-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Crystal gestures a time out signal with her hands as she interrupts Zoroark. She holds a look of disbelief on her face as she stares hard at the fox. "Are you sure that the blood adrenaline hasn't gotten you high?"

Zoroark holds an unamused look on his face. "Crystal, please be serious about this." He grabs her arms and holds her close desperately. "I really do feel for you more than a guardian should. And I know that you feel something else for me as well."

Crystal begins to deny this as she shakes her head. "Zoroark, no-"

"Why are you lying to me?" Zoroark pleads to Crystal. "Why do you deny this fact? Crystal, I don't need to read your mind to know this. Whenever you are near me, your aura acts up. You sometimes even stammer comments out without meaning to. We have promised to never keep secrets from each other, remember?"

"I know," Crystal sighs as she tries to pry herself from Zoroark's tight grip. But the fox is surprisingly strong. "But this is different. It's… Personal."

"But if we feel the same way for each other, then it isn't so personal." Zoroark insists.

Crystal looks up at Zoroark with sad eyes. "That's just the thing, Zoroark. I don't feel the same way for you."

Crystal's words are like a knife to Zoroark's heart. His body freezes as his grip slackens. "What…?" he whispers hoarsely.

"Zoroark, I do love you," Crystal says as she places a hand on Zoroark's cheek. "I love you as a very close friend. But even if I feel something else for you, I'm with Grovyle. I won't cheat on him for someone else. I love him."

Zoroark stares at Crystal and his body starts to shake. She doesn't love him? That is such a lie! Her aura and thoughts say so otherwise. So Zoroark decides to test Crystal. "And Grovyle loves you back?" He asks as he steps back and crosses his arms. His sapphire eyes turn cold as he looks down at Crystal.

"Of course he does." Crystal says confidentially.

"Oh, really?" Zoroark asks. "And when is the last time that he said that he loves you? When is the last time that he even kisses you?"

Crystal pauses when she thinks about it. Damn, it's been several days since Grovyle has even spoken to her.

"W-Well…" Crystal stammers.

"Crystal, it is not a healthy relationship if a guy ignores his girlfriend," Zoroark says sternly as he steps forward. He holds a sympathetic look on his face as he grabs Crystal's arms again. "I know that it's not good. And you have done nothing wrong. Grovyle is just facing doubts right now. But Grovyle not talking to you about your relationship is out of hand."

"We talk to each other all the time!" Crystal defends hastily. "We just haven't… Talked much lately, that's all. Grovyle has a lot on his mind at the moment…"

"But not enough time to be with you?" Zoroark points out.

Crystal says nothing about this.

"Crystal, please be reasonable." Zoroark envelops Crystal into his arms as he hugs her. Crystal tries to move away from his furry chest, but Zoroark's grip is tight around her. Crystal relaxes when warmth surrounds her. Then Zoroark removes one arm and tilts Crystal's head to make her look up at him. "Grovyle is not exactly the best guy for you. If he is having doubts about your relationship, then you're simply not meant to be together."

Tears begin to develop in Crystal's eyes. Her heart tears at the thought of Grovyle not loving her anymore. "B-But… He says that he loves me… I… I thought that…"

"Crystal, please give me a chance to prove myself to you," Zoroark pleads. His heart breaks when he sees Crystal's eyes tearing. "It hurts me to see you upset over something that someone else has done. I would never ever hurt you. You know that. I love you so much."

Crystal stares up at Zoroark for a moment before she turns away and shakes her head. Zoroark feels his heart break even more by her rejection. Before he could stop himself, Zoroark forcefully turns Crystal's head and kisses her passionately.

Crystal protests and struggles against Zoroark's arms, but the fox holds her firmly as he gently bites her lower lip. After a while, Crystal melts into the kiss and places her hands on Zoroark's shoulders. Their eyes close as their hearts begin to pound frantically and sheer bliss overwhelms their senses.

Both creatures express pain, love, and pure passion through the kiss. As Zoroark begins to slide his tongue into Crystal's mouth, Crystal begins to wonder about how much she really feels for Zoroark. Could it be true? Could Grovyle just be losing interest in her? Does Zoroark love her as much as he claims he does? Crystal needs to know the truth so badly. She tries to pry into the fox's mind as the kiss deepens. Fortunately, Zoroark's mind is entirely distracted by the kiss and his guard is down. Crystal reads his thoughts and her heart stops when she discovers something.

Grovyle has been having a strange mind activity going on. When Crystal tries to read Grovyle's mind, it is unusually blocked. But Grovyle isn't a telepath, so who would try to guard his thoughts? The only people powerful enough to use protective spells are her and Zoroark-

Then Crystal sees something in the fox's mind that completely destroys her. The memory of Zoroark seething in jealousy whenever Grovyle is too close to Crystal. The memory of Zoroark having a casual conversation with Grovyle as he reads the lizard's mind. The memory of Zoroark having control over Grovyle's mind as he makes the lizard silent during conversations.

Zoroark has been using mind control on Grovyle. He has cheated. He has manipulated Crystal into thinking that Grovyle doesn't want her anymore. He has planned to separate the lizards so he could have Crystal all to himself.

Furious, Crystal narrows her eyes and bites down hard on Zoroark's tongue. The fox screams as he steps back. He tastes his blood while he stares at Crystal in shock and disbelief. Crystal gives him an ugly glare as she spits out the blood. Her fists quiver from anger as she glares at Zoroark. Zoroark seems to realize that he has let his mental shield down. His outraged look turns into one of horror and fear.

"C-Crys… I…" Zoroark reaches out to Crystal, but she slaps his paw away. Instinct tells Crystal that she should at least slap this guy on the face, but she decides that his bleeding tongue will settle as punishment for now. Tears leak from Crystal's eyes as she growls, "You're right. This conversation will never leave from here. It has never happened and it will be the last talk that we ever have."

Crystal then turns on her heel and stomps through the foliage. Zoroark protests loudly and grabs Crystal's arm to stop her. But Crystal turns around and punches the fox crudely on the face. The force sends Zoroark flying into a tree a few feet away from Crystal. The fox yelps in pain as he holds his bleeding snout. He looks up at Crystal in agony and fear.

"As my guardian, do me a favor," Crystal snarls as she glares at Zoroark over her shoulder. "Stay away from me and Grovyle and don't even think about trying to invade either of our minds. If I ever find out that you do, then you're going to wish that my mother has never created you."

With that said, Crystal looks ahead and disappears into the foliage. She never looks back as Zoroark shakily stands up and places a trembling paw over his chest. Heartbroken tears fall down from Zoroark's eyes as he looks at Crystal's disappearing silhouette.

"Oh, Crystalline… What have I done to you?"

**Such intense suspense! So whaddya think? Review or comment please! And btw, as of yesterday, I am now legally an adult! I still feel fifteen, but still! Happy b-day to me!**


	11. Chapter 11: Broken Hearts and New Love

**Another fast update! Warning; some heated arguments. But this chapter mostly has a DusknoirXMagius moment. Enjoy!**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 4: Explorers of Space II**

**Chapter 11: Broken Hearts and New Love**

"They're gone for an awfully long time, aren't they…?" Piplup muses as he looks up at the stars. Chimchar and several of the Pokémon are stargazing to pass by the time as they wait for Zoroark and Crystal to arrive. Piplup needs Zoroark and Crystal to be with him while he is asleep for obvious reasons.

"Yeah…" Zorua admits. "But then again, they could be fighting Pokémon off for all we know."

"That's true. I wonder if-"

Loud yelling interrupts Piplup. The Pokémon sit up and look for the sources of the yelling. One person sounds like she is crying while the other voice sounds harshly impatient.

"Drake, I have asked you to leave me alone."

"Magius, don't do this. Don't take it like that!"

"I said that it's over! Now leave me alone!"

The Pokémon raise their brows in confusion. Since when have Magius and Drake been together? And judging by the topic, it sounds like Drake has broken up with Magius. Naturally, the female ghost hasn't taken it well. But to the point of crying? Something is wrong. Dead wrong.

The Pokémon sit up and watch Magius arrive with a tearstained face. Seeing the saddened look on the ghost's face catches everyone off guard. The normal Magius would look more pissed off than upset. But this Magius is broken and in despair.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Dusknoir suddenly roars. He advances towards a nervous Drake and grabs him by the throat. The Haunter gags as he tries to get out of the grip, but Dusknoir holds him up high as he narrows his eye dangerously. Grovyle and Celebi try to calm Dusknoir while Lance demands for Drake to be released. Magius seeks for the refuge of Midnight's comforting arms.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Dusknoir demands as he slams Drake against a tree. Blood begins to seep out down on the bark and Drake grimaces at the slight pain. Then he chokes out, "I just… Told Magius that… Things couldn't work out between us…"

"So you broke up with her?" Grovyle asks suspiciously. "Just like that?"

"Wait, since when were you two ever a couple?" Pikachu scratches his head in confusion. Exasperated, Riolu shoots the rodent a look of disbelief. "Pikachu, you honestly can't be that stupid."

"Wha- Oh…" Pikachu finally recalls seeing the ghosts strangely getting together during the journey.

"No…" Drake groans as Dusknoir's grip tightens. "I told Magius that we couldn't work out because… Because once the mission is over… we'll possibly die."

There is silence. "What?" Dusknoir demands. "What do you mean?"

Lance sighs as he steps up. "Since Blackfire has created us only for the sake of helping Crystal, our lives will possibly diminish when our duties are fulfilled." Midnight's gasp makes Lance look at his girlfriend sadly. "I'm sorry I haven't told you about this yet, Midnight."

"You mean… You just fade away from existence just like that? Like what has happened with Crystal and Pip?" Chimchar asks quietly. He looks at Zorua for an answer. The small fox doesn't say anything as he closes his eyes in remorse and turns away. This action is all the answer that the heroes need.

Loud stomping interrupts the tense silence. The heroes look around until they see a furious Crystal approaching the cliff. Her unnaturally pissed off expression almost frightens the Pokémon. What happened now?

Crystal takes the moment to look at the scene before her. One of her best friends is crying while Dusknoir is pinning Drake against a tree. Crystal reads someone's mind and she immediately knows about what's going on.

"I hope that you're really happy…" Crystal growls as she stomps towards Drake. She places her face close to his. Drake flinches when he sees the fury and rage burning in Crystal's gold eyes. "You all should have expected this to happen. Why not wait until the last minute to let your girlfriends know about what happens afterwards? You're no better off than Zoroark-"

"Crystalline!" Another voice roars. The Pokémon flinch at the tone and turn to see Zoroark coming out of the forest with outrage written all over his face. The heroes wonder about why his snout is bleeding. Once they see Crystal's face turn into pure rage, the heroes have a guess that Crystal and Zoroark have gotten into a fight.

"I understand that you are mad at me, but you do _not_ take out your anger on my men! Do I make myself clear?" Zoroark sounds so calm it is even scarier than if he were angry.

Crystal turns to face Zoroark and snarls. "Well, you tell your men not to mess with _my_ team!" She pokes his chest roughly.

"Hey, hey, hey! Enough!" Grovyle comes in between the fox and lizard before things become ugly. The animals glare at each other over Grovyle's body. "Fighting isn't getting us anywhere and we need to get ready for tomorrow! I don't know what's going on, but we need to focus on the mission here!"

The Pokémon reluctantly agree with Grovyle's statement. But Crystal crosses her arms as she huffs. "There's no way I'm sleeping near _him_." She points at Zoroark. The fox glares at her. "Oh, really? And how do you propose to be protected from Darkrai's nightmares while you sleep? Whether you like it or not, you and Piplup are staying near me."

"Well, tough tits." Crystal snaps. This comment shocks the hell out of everyone; Crystal has never spoken in such a vulgar manner before. She must definitely be furious with Zoroark at this point. "I'm sleeping over there," Crystal points at one side of the cliff. "While you sleep over there." Crystal points at another side of the cliff. "Easy and simple like that."

"No, it isn't," Zoroark clenches his fists as he narrows his eyes at Crystal. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, but you cannot act irrationally for the sake of your safety. Grovyle's right; we need to move on." Zoroark's eyes soften a bit as they hold sadness in them. "I know that I need to. And you should too."

Crystal blinks before she realizes what Zoroark means. Her expression softens a tiny bit, but the anger is still evident. Meanwhile, the Pokémon are wondering what the hell is going on. What are the two animals talking about?

After a moment, Crystal takes a few breaths. "… Fine. But I'm sleeping on one side of the nest while you sleep on the other. Piplup can stay between us." Crystal mutters.

"That is fine with me," Zoroark nods curtly.

Finally, the argument is over and the Pokémon prepare to go to bed. Magius chooses to stay as far away from Drake as possible with Lance and Midnight by her side. Midnight is still hurt that Lance hasn't talked to her about his future disappearance, but Lance promises to make the best out of their last moments together. This seems to cheer Midnight up a little big while Magius cries herself to sleep. The heroes wonder vaguely why Dusknoir has acted irrationally when he pinned Drake. They also wonder what has happened to make Crystal and Zoroark from close friends into bitter enemies. But they wisely decide not to question about it until later.

It is much later in the night when the Pokémon are fast asleep. Magius stays awake since she is too stressed out to sleep. She watches Lance and Midnight snuggle as they sleep next to each other. Magius smiles weakly; Midnight is so lucky to have a supportive and loving boyfriend.

Then Magius looks over at Zoroark's nest. She smirks when she sees Crystal snuggled up against Zoroark's fur. That girl easily gets over her anger overnight. She always does. But why is Crystal angry in the first place? Magius is honestly curious about what is going on.

Then Magius finally settles her eyes on Drake's snoring form. She narrows her eyes as she glares at the ghost who has broken her heart. Even though Drake has been rational about why they couldn't be together, he shouldn't have been so blunt about it. It almost seems like he doesn't even care for Magius anymore. Like he has grown bored of Magius.

Magius sighs before an idea strikes her. With a smirk on her face, Magius floats up and goes to her bag to look for something. She takes out a black permanent marker and sneakily floats over to the slumbering ghost. Her smirk widens as she begins to make a ridiculous sketch on the ghost's face. When Magius is satisfied by how silly Drake looks, she hides her snickers as she floats back to her bag and puts the marker away. She has been planning to prank on someone with this little tactic. Who better than to do it on the person who has hurt her tremendously? Revenge is a bitch and Magius likes it.

Then Magius decides to go out into the woods to clear her head. Feeling the cool breeze flow through her body always eases Magius and she needs to feel a little better about carrying on with the mission. Besides, she is Magius for goodness sake. She doesn't cry over something that is so trivial. Even if she does, she has her other close friends to help her through it!

Magius stops at an open meadow and sits against a tree. It feels so good to be alone once in a while to clear your thoughts. But what troubles Magius is if what Lance has said will come true. Midnight will be crushed when he disappears and the little critters adore Zorua. And Magius is sure that no one will probably miss Drake much because he is such an ass. And even though Crystal and Zoroark hate each other at the moment, Magius could tell that the fox's disappearance will affect Crystal the most. Heck, Magius wonders if there is something going on with the couple even when Grovyle is around.

"You do know that Drake will find out that you did it?"

Magius jumps at the sound of the unexpected voice. She floats up and sees Dusknoir leaning casually against a tree with his arms crossed. Then Magius thinks about what the ghost has said and smirks. She knows that Dusknoir is talking about her little prank on Drake.

"Well, serves that bastard right." She huffs as she crosses her arms. "He should know better than to mess with the mighty and fearless Magius!"

Dusknoir chuckles as he floats over to her. "Well, I'd never expect the mighty and fearless Magius to break down because of a breakup."

Magius ponders on that. "Hmm. Touché." She leans back against a tree as she looks up at Dusknoir. The ghosts are silent for a moment before Magius brings up a topic. "What has happened earlier with Drake, anyway?"

Dusknoir raises his brow quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You got all mad and stuff. You never usually get that angry over something easily. I've never seen you act up before." Magius looks curious as she stares up at Dusknoir.

Dusknoir hesitates as he looks for a plausible answer. He cannot tell Magius the truth about his rage. Either she will see it as a joke or she might start crying again. Dusknoir doesn't want Magius stressed out more than she already is. Hopefully later on Dusknoir will tell the truth when Magius is ready.

But he doesn't want to lie to Magius either. So he decides to tell one fact that isn't too suspicious. "I just don't want to see you hurt. Seeing the great Magius break down is shocking enough as it is. You're always so strong."

Magius stares at Dusknoir for a while before she shrugs. "OK then. Thanks, I guess. For sticking up to Drake, I mean."

"No problem."

The ghosts are silent again as they look around the forest. Then Dusknoir asks softly, "You do know that Drake means well?"

Magius snaps her head up in shock. Before she could say anything, Dusknoir quickly adds, "He is only thinking for you. He has only warned you about what could happen to him. Had he not, Drake would have disappeared without an explanation. Do you remember that Crystal has done the same thing for us?"

Magius is silent as she thinks about this. Crystal has once thought that she and Piplup are created to serve their father. When she realizes that she cannot afford to risk her loved ones' lives for the sake of saving the world, Crystal leaves a note that explains about her plan to everyone. Naturally, Grovyle has been heartbroken when Crystal has obviously broken up with him. Crystal has expected everyone to return to the Guild while she sacrifices herself to fulfill the prophesy. But there was a tiny flaw with Crystal's plan; she had demon blood within her. Crystal has assumed that since she and Piplup are related, her blood will be accepted by the prophesy as much as Piplup's blood will. But since Crystal has recently been transformed into a demon hybrid, her plan has been backfired. The heroes tried to save her, but Crystal died in the work of Darkflame's venom. It is out of sheer luck and mystery that Crystal has returned to the land of the living.

Magius then realizes that Dusknoir may have a point. Drake must have been thinking on behalf of her. He doesn't want Magius to be left heartbroken without a good explanation about his disappearance. He is doing exactly what Crystal has done for the heroes about a month ago. He is just trying to protect Magius from having the wrong idea when the time comes.

"S-So… Drake still possibly loves me…?" Magius whispers as she massages her temples tiredly. Dusknoir doesn't say anything as he watches Magius with a sad eye. "He's just trying to protect me…"

"Drake may want the best for you," Dusknoir says quietly. Magius looks up at him as tears fill her eyes. "He might want you to carry on with life after he is gone. He could want you to keep having new adventures, new experiences, and maybe…" Dusknoir blushes. "… New love."

"Dusknoir?" Magius asks. She floats up to him and stares at him hard. What is he implying? But Magius' heart twists in pain and the tears fall freely from her eyes. "Does it always hurt? Will it ever go away?"

Dusknoir feels his heart break when he sees Magius cry for the second time tonight. Wordlessly, he wraps his large arms around her small body and pulls Magius close to him. Magius doesn't protest, but she merely nuzzles against his chest. She needs the comfort right now. Dusknoir rubs her back soothingly as he whispers, "Maybe not. Maybe the pain will stay or pass on. But you need to go on for the sake of those who love you. They need you as much as you need them. Be strong for them like you always are. I know that you are strong. So very strong."

Magius pulls away and looks up at Dusknoir's soft gaze. In that moment, she feels her heart flutter and a newfound love begins to grow in her. "Dusknoir… I…"

"I know. I know." Dusknoir leans his forehead against Magius and he nuzzles against her lovingly. The Pokémon are silent as they close their eyes and sigh in content. No words need to be spoken between the newfound lovers; they already know.

It might take Magius a while to accept it, but she is willing to fight for it. It might take Magius a while to heal from the fresh wound in her heart, but Dusknoir would be there to comfort her. Magius just needs to be strong just as Dusknoir says she is.

Time will only tell what happens next.

**Hope you like it! Review or comment, please! Story is super close to being finished. If I'm lucky, it'll be done by the end of Spring Break! But I need a few ideas! Support please!**


	12. Chapter 12: The War and Finale

**Here it is! The final chapter of this story and the final chapter for this series overall! I'm not making any more sequels! This is it! But if you want to create small misadventures about my PMD4 world or use my characters, then PM me first. But know that I'm not updating anymore for this series any more. Other than that fact, enjoy the finale! And I'm so sorry for the late update! The website has been giving me hell about Type 2 Errors for updating! But someone found a loophole that actually works! I am personally in debt to whoever has done that! Here's the deal; authors, whenever you try to update and you get the Type 2 Error, simply replace 'properties' with 'content' in URL. Easy like that! Again, whoever has found out about that loophole, thank u soooo much! Everyone loves u!**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 4: Explorers of Space II**

**Chapter 12: The War and Finale**

In the morning, the Pokémon wordlessly begin to climb down the cliff onto the plateau. As they walk through the empty land, they hardly speak to each other. Zoroark and Crystal barely even acknowledge each other even though they walk side by side in front of the group. Magius' assumption that the Pokémon will make up is apparently wrong. Grovyle seems to be back to normal as he holds Crystal's hand and give it an affectionate squeeze. Zoroark visibly flinches whenever Grovyle does this for some reason.

The Pokémon are quite surprised to see Magius and Dusknoir holding hands quite comfortably. They would occasionally glance at each other and smile. The Pokémon then realize that the ghosts must have gotten together since the night before. Whatever has happened between them has obviously helped Magius regain her hasty and sarcastic nature in a good way. Only Drake, who is still trying to wash the ink off his face, doesn't approve of this relationship. He has started drama in the morning as soon as Pikachu and Zorua make fun of him for of his 'makeup'. He immediately accuses Magius for doing it and almost attacks her when Dusknoir suddenly shields Magius. Drake finds out through the large ghost's warning look that he must be Magius' new boyfriend. The Pokémon remain quiet about the situation even though they are grateful that Dusknoir has helped Magius.

Unfortunately, the weather is very hot and sunny in the afternoon. Walking through a plain desert doesn't help the heroes' situation at all. Zoroark and Zorua have taken the heat the worst because of their extra heavy dark fur. The smell of perspiration fills the heroes' noses as they force themselves to keep going. Zoroark keeps telling the Pokémon that they are almost at their destination and that they mustn't give up.

Soon the heroes reach to their destination and they stop to catch some rest. Fortunately, it is sunset so they still have some time to regain their strength before the Shadow Souls arrive. The heroes appear uncomfortable when they look around the area. It looks like an abandoned area with two tall silver pillars. There are a couple of large boulders scattered around the pillars, but that is it.

"This is it?" Crystal steps up and raises a brow. "This hardly looks like an open doorway to the Dimensional Portal of Space."

"Don't let appearances deceive you, Crystalline," Zoroark replies coolly. "This is it. All we can do for now is rest and wait until the sun sets."

And so the heroes take the next few minutes to prepare themselves for combat. Several of them take out their old digital weapons and practice with them to make sure that the weapons are usable. Team Illusion decides to stick with using only their moves since they are not at all familiar with the advanced technology. The heroes eat and drink quickly as they watch the sun slowly descend. Then everything turns dark and the heroes brace themselves.

Nothing happens at first. Zoroark and Crystal don't sense any approaching life forms and everyone grows confused. Then they decide to wait for a few more moments as they load up their weapons. But when ten minutes passes by, Crystal grows aggravated.

"What in the bloody hell is taking the Shadow Souls so long?" Crystal barks as she taps her foot impatiently. She then looks at Zoroark. "I thought that you said that this is the place where the portal opens!"

"It is…" Zoroark looks unsure as he glances up at the tall pillars uncertainly. "Blackfire has given me specific directions here…"

"Either she is wrong or some idiot has misread the directions!" Crystal snaps.

Zoroark sighs in aggravation. "Crystalline, just stop it with your attitude." He snaps. "I'm tired of you blaming me for small mistakes. I know that you also make mistakes of your own that also affect other people."

Crystal growls. "You don't know anything about me anymore. I at first thought that you did, but what you have done just proves how selfish and sneaky you are!"

"W-What are you talking about…?" Piplup asks uneasily as he looks back and forth between Crystal and Zoroark. He sense another heated argument coming up and he doesn't like it. Grovyle steps up and is about to demand for answers when Dusknoir and Lance hold him back with disapproving looks.

Crystal's statement hits a nerve in Zoroark. With a frustrated growl, Zoroark stomps over to Crystal and grabs her arms. He pins her against a boulder as he glares at her. This action and the look on Zoroark's face frighten Crystal. "Z-Zoroark…?" She asks uneasily.

"You train at the bottom of the cliff of Wigglytuff's Guild every night. You want to practice maintaining balance as you train."

"What?" Crystal blinks.

"You're birthday is on March 17. Two years ago, you have confronted Dialga for the first time in your life. You wondered about why Dialga seems so friendly and casual with you. Then you later realize that it is because Dialga has known about his boss' daughter since birth. You and your team have battled against Team Raider and won easily. You remember to play the Song of Life to help your little brother fall sleep. Loudred owes you exactly twenty Pokédollars for buying that black scarf that he has wanted even though he never wears it anymore. You use your childhood hideout as a sanctuary whenever you are lost or confused." Zoroark pauses and takes a deep breath as he stares at Crystal's gold eyes. "You're incredible and I'm lucky as hell to be your friend and guardian. Don't think that I don't know anything about you, Crystalline. I still want to be by your side even after this battle but only if you let me. Please don't let this be the last conversation that we ever have with each other." Zoroark says as he frowns.

Crystal stares up at Zoroark for a very long time. Then her lips curl slightly into a smile. Zoroark also smiles when he realizes that Crystal is no longer angry with him. The Pokémon watch the scene in confusion. Before anyone could say something, a dark voice shatters the quiet moment.

"_**I see that our two favorite heroes are having trouble in paradise…"**_

Zoroark and Crystal spring apart. They brace themselves as they back away towards their friends with defensive arms held up.

"Darkrai! I know that you're out here!" Zoroark calls out calmly as he tightens his fists. "Show yourself!"

After a few tense moments, a dark aura develops on the tallest boulder. The heroes brace themselves as they watch the shadowed being take the form of Darkrai. The nightmare Legendary's sea green eyes look down at the heroes' faces in amusement.

"_**Well, well, well…"**_ Darkrai floats slowly down the boulder and moves towards the Pokémon. Everyone but Crystal and Zoroark step back as they glare at the phantom. _**"So this is the mighty master of illusions that I have heard about."**_ Darkrai looks specifically at Zoroark as he speaks. _**"I must say that you have done a fine job protecting Piplup and Crystal's minds while they are asleep."**_ He then holds a mocking look on his face. _**"But even you cannot stop the poor penguin's Dimensional Screams."**_

Crystal and Zoroark flinch at this while Piplup grimaces. "Dimensional Screams? What is he talking about?" Chimchar asks. He looks at Piplup in confusion. "Have you been having Dimensional Screams? And you haven't told anyone about it?"

"We took care of it," Crystal mutters hastily as she glares at Darkrai for slipping the news. It is obvious that he must have been spying on the heroes. But if he has been spying on them, then he must know about Crystal and Zoroark's situation. He might let that slip as well. And if he mentions about Crystal's promise to Darkflame…

"Took care of what?" Grovyle raises a brow skeptically. "What is going on here? Is there something that you're not telling us, Crystalline?"

Crystal flinches when Grovyle uses her full name. He never calls her that unless he demands answers from her.

"_**Oh, they haven't told you?"**_ Darkrai mocks as he crosses his arms. _**"Well, I'll just humor you then. You see, three days ago Piplup has had a nightmare about his mother's death. Zoroark and Crystal didn't want to wake you people up so they took Piplup away as they try to wake him up. He was bleeding while the nightmare continues. And Zoroark and Crystal aren't sure why because he has no cuts on his body. But when Piplup wakes up and tells Zoroark and Crystal about his nightmare, they decide to keep the situation a secret. Then they realize that Piplup must be having a Dimensional Scream from a victim's point of view in the past. The process has been going on for three nights straight; Piplup has a nightmare, Crystal and Zoroark take him away until he wakes up, they clean him up, and then they return to camp as if nothing has happened. I wonder how you morons fail to see how tired and pale Piplup looks."**_

The heroes say nothing as they look at Piplup and then at Crystal and Zoroark's backs. "Crystal? Is this true?" Grovyle asks softly.

Crystal doesn't turn to face her friends. She clenches her fists and closes her eyes as she lowers her head. "We didn't want you guys to worry about Piplup. We need to focus on fulfilling the mission."

"But we might not do that if Piplup has been having random attacks!" Pikachu protests. "Seriously, why couldn't you have just told us? We're your friends!"

"I have to agree, Crystal," Midnight says. "We have said that we'd help in every way possible, but you refuse to let us. You always take things into your own hands."

"I do not!" Crystal protests.

"What about when you left to fulfill the prophesy, hmm?" Drake points out. "Or when you decide to hide the fact that Piplup is your brother?"

"Enough of that, Drake," Zoroark snaps. "Don't you dare bring that up right now."

"_**But Drake does have a point, my dear boy,"**_ Darkrai chuckles. _**"Crystal has been lying too much for her own good. More than everyone realizes. And you have your own share of lies too…"**_

Zoroark says nothing as he glares at Darkrai.

"_**As such, Crystal has a petty predicament on her hands,"**_ Darkrai sneers as he looks at Crystal. _**"It's a shame that she will never fulfill promises that she makes to people. And going around cheating on her boyfriend… that's just-"**_

Zoroark suddenly grabs Darkrai by the neck and slams him against a boulder. "Do _not_ mock Crystalline like that!" He hisses. "Crystal may have made mistakes, but she is not a whore!"

"_**I wouldn't speak for myself, Zoroark…"**_ Darkrai growls. _**"Especially since you also break promises and stab people in the back…"**_

Zoroark slams Darkrai's head and actually makes blood seep out of the phantom's head. His eyes start to turn red as anger overwhelms him. But suddenly Zoroark is shoved out of the way before he could deliver a blow. The fox scrambles up to his feet and glares at his attacker. But he stops in surprise and outrage as he watches the perpetrator help the phantom up to his feet.

"Drake! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Magius shrieks. Drake ignores her as he smiles at the phantom. "Have I done what you wanted me to do?" He asks.

"_**You have done very well, Drake,"**_ Darkrai brushes dirt off his skin casually. _**"Now do me one last favor and take care of these fools while I proceed with the ritual."**_

"Wait a minute…" Crystal realizes something as she looks at Darkrai and Drake for a long time. "It's no wonder why you seem familiar!" She points accusingly at Drake. "You are the reincarnation of Darkstar! How could my mother have overlooked that?"

Drake smirks. "Pretty smart for a lizard," He states as he floats beside Darkrai. "Yes, I was Darkstar before in my past life. But Blackfire has failed to realize this when she has created Team Illusion. Since Blackfire was in a hurry, she has chosen four lingering souls to carry out her duty. And one of them happens to be me, the very person that has killed her. It's kinda ironic if you think about it…"

"It'll be ironic that her daughter will be the one to send her killer back to the afterlife!" Crystal snarls as she takes out her Aura Sword and lashes out at Drake. But Drake doesn't even move as he grabs the handle and pulls Crystal close. Then he grabs Crystal's wrist and kicks her harshly on the stomach. The force sends Crystal flying away until a pair of strong arms catches her. Crystal rubs her aching stomach before she looks up at her savior.

"Darkflame!" She smiles brightly as he moves her up to her feet. Crystal is about to hug the Blaziken when she suddenly sees his red eyes. "Oh… S**t." She mutters.

Darkflame smirks and says, **"Long time no see, Crystal. Eager for that kiss again?"**

Crystal blushes as she backs away, but Darkflame grabs her wrists and pulls her into his chest. Even though his touch is warm, his grip is hard. Crystal badly wants to save Blaze from his fate, but this is proving to be quite difficult because Darkflame looks ready to bite Crystal.

But strangely, something is holding Darkflame back. His fangs are near Crystal's neck, but he cannot bring himself to bite her.

"What are you waiting for?" Drake barks. "Bite her and get it over with!"

Crystal sees Darkflame's eye color flicker from red to yellow. Suddenly they turn yellow and the Blaziken gives Crystal a warning desperate look. Immediately getting the hint, Crystal punches Darkflame on the nose as soon as his eyes turn red again. The force makes Darkflame stumble and Crystal uses this opportunity to rush back to her friends. But unfortunately, several Shadow Souls erupt from the shadows and surround Crystal.

"Come on!" Grovyle shouts as his blades begin to glow. "We need to help her!"

The heroes nod in agreement and they begin to attack the Shadow Souls. Thankfully, the weapons shoot down several demons as the war breaks out. Drake eventually joins in on the fight and he faces Magius. The female ghost looks at the traitor and a sneer crosses her lips.

"Now I'm grateful that you broke up with me," She hisses. "I don't need to worry about your death; I'll do Crystal's mom a favor by killing you."

"I'd like to see you try." Drake smirks.

Then the ghosts circle around each other and begin to attack. Drake tries to bite or hit Magius but the female ghost quickly dodges out of the way. She cries out when Drake manages to cut her arm. Magius grows furious as she begins attacking Drake repeatedly. Drake couldn't attack since Magius is literally attacking him at every angle. Magius continues advancing towards him until Drake is pinned against a boulder. Drake looks down at Magius' Aura Sword as she places it over his heart. Then the Haunter looks up pleadingly at Magius. "Please, have mercy."

Magius laughs and shakes her head. "Sorry, all out of mercy." Then she stabs the Haunter directly in his heart. Drake screams as he clutches the sword handle and gags for breath. Then his eyes close as his body falls limp under the sword's hold. Magius then pulls away and watches the Haunter slump against the boulder as blood seeps from his wound. Then Magius shakily drops her sword when she realizes what she has done.

"MAGIUS! BEHIND YOU!" A voice suddenly yells. Magius immediately turns around and sees a Shadow Soul advancing towards her. Thinking fast, she holds up her watch and shoots laser at its face. The demon shrieks in pain as it clutches its burn and stumbles. Magius takes this as the opportunity to use her sword to stab the Shadow Soul in the chest. More blood sprays onto the female ghost's body as she proceeds to kill as many Shadow Souls as she can.

Meanwhile, Darkrai watches the battle continue in front of him as he stands on the tallest boulder. Then he looks behind him and smiles pleasantly. Two Shadow Souls appear out of a Dimensional Hole with two small glowing orbs in their hands. One orb is brightly white while the other one is as black as the sky.

"_**Good job."**_ Darkrai says as he takes the orbs from the demons. He holds them both with one arm as he makes a dismissive wave with his free hand. _**"Now go have fun and join the others in the feast."**_

The Shadow Souls grin evilly and nod before they jump down from the boulder and begin to attack the heroes. Darkrai chuckles as he begins to sneak towards the silver pillars. He stands directly between them as he holds up the orbs. The orbs then float up until they are a few feet above Darkrai. Suddenly lightning bolts shoot from both pillars and seize the orbs. Two screams of pain erupt from the glowing orbs and the screams temporarily distract Crystal.

As Crystal kills one Shadow Soul with a gun, she looks over her shoulder. She watches Darkrai hold his arms up as the orbs begin to expand. She could see qilinlike beings forming in the orbs and her heart stops when she recognizes them.

"Mom! Dad!"

A Shadow Soul knocks Crystal off her feet and pins her to the ground. Before it could deliver a blow, another being tackles it. Crystal sits up and watches Lance wrestle against the demon as he uses electricity to fry it. The demon screams in pain as it struggles under Lance's hold.

Crystal scrambles up to her feet and rushes towards the nightmare Legendary. She kills any Shadow Soul in her path as she stomps through the crowd. She ignores the fact that the Shadow Soul number is diminishing as the heroes grow tired from weariness. Crystal is barely a few feet away from Darkrai when a Shadow Souls blocks her path. Crystal is about to strike him but she stops when she realizes that it is Darkflame.

"Darkflame, get out of my way!" Crystal grips her sword tightly as she looks at the demon's eyes. "I'm going to free you from your curse just as I promised!"

"**Why would I want that? I'm already free…"** Darkflame smirks as he steps forward. Darkrai takes notice of the situation and turns to join Darkflame's side. Meanwhile, the orbs now take the possessed forms of Arceus and Blackfire as they reach to their maximum sizes. The two Legendaries continue screaming in pain and this forces the heroes to fight harder.

"_**Darkflame is no longer easily swayed by you, Crystalline,"**_ Darkrai sneers as he places a hand on the Blaziken's shoulder. _**"No matter what you say or do, he is no longer able to follow his instincts."**_

Crystal could have sworn that she has heard a few of her friends scream out in pain, but she forces herself to focus on the Shadow Souls before her. "You're wrong! I know that Blaze is still alive! You fail to realize that everyone has love in some way or another! But you wouldn't know that, would you?"

Darkrai throws his head back and laughs while Darkflame chuckles and shakes his head. The Blaziken crosses his arms and says sternly, **"Crystalline, you need to stop living this fantasy. You fail to see that no matter what good people do, they also have evil in them. There is always going to be a fight over something. One is happening right now and it is because of your determination to keep the world safe. Let's face it, Crystalline. The world will never be safe and it will never turn good. Not in the way Blackfire and Arceus have hoped that it would be."**

Crystal feels her confidence slacking by the Blaziken's harsh words. But she refuses to believe the words; this is only Darkrai's mind control speaking out. Even though Darkflame is being forced to give out the speech, Crystal has to agree on the fact that the world will never be innocent again. Crystal ignores the battle going on behind her as she thinks.

"You're right," Crystal says as she lowers her arms. Darkrai and Darkflame look surprised by her answer. But then Crystal looks up with glowing gold eyes. "But somebody once told me that you live to make your own destiny. You can try to make the best out of your life or you can make the worst out of it. But I'm not going to stop fighting for my beliefs. I'm going to keep fighting for justice as long as I am alive. It's what I do best at and it's what I love to do. It's my destiny."

Zoroark would have been proud of Crystal if he has overheard her speech. While Darkrai laughs again, Darkflame holds a strange look on his face as he stares at Crystal. Crystal could swear that his eyes have flickered yellow again, but they turn red when Darkrai speaks to the Blaziken.

"_**Enough of this childish talk. Darkflame, finish her off while I proceed with the ritual."**_

Darkflame gives a curt nod as he stands before Crystal. Darkrai faces the God Pokémon and begins to mutter quietly as he holds his hands up. The lightning bolts seem to strengthen as the God Pokémon continue to cry out in pain.

Wordlessly, Crystal holds up her gun and sword and circles around the Blaziken. Crystal and Darkflame stay a few feet away from each other as they circle around each other with armed weapons. Everything grows quiet as they stare at each other. Crystal vaguely wonders who has survived and who has died during the battle.

Suddenly Darkflame lunges forward with long claws. Crystal jumps out of the way and Darkflame lands on a boulder. He turns to face Crystal and lunges again. Crystal holds up her laser sword and holds back the Blaziken's claws as best as she could. She wonders about why the sword's laser beam doesn't burn the claws while Darkflame hovers over her menacingly.

Suddenly screams from the heroes catch Crystal's attention. She looks over her shoulder in fear that her friends might be hurt. To Crystal's horror, Midnight is crying beside Lance as she touches the hole on his chest. And even worse, Zoroark and Piplup are hovering over a decapitated Zorua as they cry out his name in anguish.

"_Zorua!"_ Zoroark's voice is hoarse as he shows his despair. _"Please, please, no! Not Zorua!"_

"LANCE! PLEASE, I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Midnight wails against the dead cat's body. Crystal then sees Drake's body near a large boulder and her mind turns blank. Team Illusion is no more.

'_No, it can't be…'_

"CRYSSY! WATCH OUT!" Grovyle bellows.

Crystal suddenly feels something going through her chest and cutting off her breath. She looks up and sees that Darkflame has sneakily snatched her sword and has used it against her. He has stabbed Crystalline through the heart.

Crystal's world starts to spin as she steps back and pulls the sword out. She looks down at her wound and watches the blood seep from the singed hole. Crystal looks up at Darkflame's triumphant smirk before her body falls limp.

"**CRYSTAL!" **Several Pokémon scream as they watch the lizard fall onto her side. Zoroark and Grovyle instinctively rush over to the white Grovyle and look down at her in horror. Crystal's eyes are closed as she breathes slowly and raggedly.

"No, no, no!" Grovyle cries as he holds Crystal close to his chest. "Not Crystal! Please not Crystal!"

"Crystal, open your eyes and look at me!" Zoroark demands as he holds Crystal's face with his paws. "Do not die like this! Not here! Not tonight! Please! _Not like this!_"

"Crystalline…" A new voice moans. Everyone turns to see Darkflame staring at Crystal in a strange manner as he places a hand on his head. He stumbles briefly as his eye color changes from red to yellow. Darkflame then looks down at Crystal's body before he sees the blood on his hands. "No… Crystalline…"

Suddenly Darkflame turns to face Darkrai's back. His gold eyes hold pure rage as he clenches his fists. "Not my Crystalline!" Darkflame screams. He then roars as he speeds towards the Legendary and tackles him down to the ground. The phantom struggles under the Blaziken while Darkflame begins to beat the living daylights out of him.

Using the random attack as a brief distraction, Zoroark and Grovyle look down at Crystal's limp body. Then Grovyle looks at Zoroark insistently. "What are you waiting for? Give her some of your blood!"

"I can't…" Zoroark whispers softly. Grovyle pauses as he stares at the fox for a moment. Then he places Crystal's body onto the ground before he tightly grasps the fox's fur.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Grovyle barks. "Crystal is on the brink of death and you have to save her! Feed her your blood! I'd do it myself if I-"

"Grovyle, Crystalline is dead!" Zoroark sobs as he grabs the lizard's wrists desperately. "There's nothing that we can do now! She's gone!"

"Stop it!" Grovyle stubbornly shakes Zoroark as tears begin to slide down his face. "You're lying! I know that you are! It's your job to save Crystalline at any price! Do something to save her!"

"I cannot! The wound is too deep for the blood to heal and Crystal's spirit has passed on from her body! I cannot force her spirit to return! It is out of my paws!"

Grovyle lets out a frustrated sob as he pushes the fox away. Zoroark stumbles back and sits up as he watches Grovyle and several of the Pokémon huddle over Crystal's body. The heroes begin to cry over Crystal and his team's dead bodies and Zoroark feels his heart break at the scene. So many loved ones are gone. Zoroark would do anything, _anything_, to bring Crystal back. She still has to experience so many things.

Suddenly another deadly scream interrupts Zoroark's thoughts. The fox turns to see Darkrai killing Darkflame with a sharp stone against his chest. Darkflame gags before he falls limp on the ground. Darkrai then turns to the ritual and watches the Gods squirm in discomfort.

Suddenly a voice calls out to Zoroark's mind. **'Zoroark, how willing will you be if it means to bring Crystal back to life once more?'**

Zoroark freezes when he hears the voice of Blackfire calling out to his mind. Then he thinks about her statement and murmurs, 'I'd die for Crystal…'

'**Then listen to me carefully…'** Blackfire winces. Zoroark looks at the Goddess and sees that she is looking directly at him with pained eyes. **'Darkrai is performing a ritual to sacrifice his soul to become the almighty ruler of the universe. He hasn't said the words yet, but he will if you don't do something quick!'**

'So what do I need to do?' Zoroark thinks furiously.

'**Simply knock Darkrai out of the way and take your place in the ritual. State your name and then offer you and Darkrai's soul in exchange for Crystalline. Tell the Great Spirits to trade your lives to revive Crystalline. You have the illusion power; morph into Darkrai and state your vows quickly before Darkrai does!'**

Zoroark doesn't need another word. He stands up and bolts towards the pillars with unbelievable speed. The Pokémon notice Zoroark's determined look and watch in confusion.

"Zoroark, don't!" Chimchar tearfully holds a hand up. "It's too dangerous!"

The heroes watch the fox rush to the phantom and knock him down. The two Pokémon struggle against each other before Zoroark hits Darkrai on the head. The phantom falls unconscious as Zoroark slowly gets off him. Then Zoroark strangely transforms into Darkrai as he says loudly, "Great Spirits of the afterlife, I, Zoroark, hereby sacrifice both Darkrai and myself in exchange for Crystalline's life. We accept this fate and ask of you to do this to keep the balance of life intact! I also ask that no trace of Shadow Souls is left! Let Palkia be free from the Shadow Soul control! Let everything be free from this curse and let peace loom through the planet once more!"

Darkrai awakens a bit and he overhears Zoroark's sacrifice. _**"NO!"**_ He roars as he forces himself up. He grabs Zoroark by the neck and holds him up high. _**"You fool! You shall be the only one to-"**_

Suddenly everyone is blinded by a bright flash of light. The ground shakes very violently for a moment before everything stops. The heroes unshield their eyes and they look around the plateau. To their confusion and surprise, all of the dead bodies are gone and there is no trace of blood anywhere. The heroes' wounds have also healed up completely. It's almost as if the battle has never taken place.

Then a groan destroys the silence. The heroes inhale sharply as they look down and see Crystal breathe normally. Her wound is gone and her eyes blink sleepily awake.

"W-What happened…?" Crystal groans as she sits up and holds her head. Grovyle just holds his girlfriend and stares at her in complete shock. "I feel dizzy…"

"CRYSSY!" Several Pokémon cry out. Then Crystal suddenly finds herself squeezed by the Pokémon as they cry hysterically around her. Crystal raises a brow as some of the heroes reluctantly let go. Grovyle nuzzles his face against Crystal's neck as he murmurs out unintelligible words.

"OK… what's going on?" Crystal looks around. "What just happened?"

"You were dead," Dusknoir says softly as he and Magius kneel by the lizards. Magius leans against Dusknoir happily as they smile down at Crystal. "And somehow Zoroark has brought you back to life. He has defeated all of the Shadow Souls, including Darkrai."

"Zoroark?" Crystal asks. Then she looks around. "Wait, where is he anyway?"

"_Crystalline…"_

The heroes pause and turn to the sound of the voice. They see two large glowing orbs and a small silver orb facing them. Then the small orb takes the ghostly form of Zoroark. The fox's face smiles weakly at Crystal.

"Zoroark!" Crystal cries out as she jumps up to her feet. Then she rushes over to the fox and tries to hug him, but then she realizes that he is intangible. Crystal looks confused for a moment before realization hits her. "Oh, no…" She covers her mouth as she looks at Zoroark in horror. "You didn't…"

"_I have indeed,"_ Zoroark nods and smiles meekly. _"For you…"_

"Why?" Crystal demands as tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Why have you sacrificed your soul to save me?"

"_Crystalline, you are so ignorant that it is sometimes amusing and annoying,"_Zoroark chuckles as he shakes his head. Then he moves forward and wraps his arms around Crystal's waist. Crystal feels cold by the strange touch, but it feels eerily good. _"Crystal, I have done it because I love you. But I know that you will never feel the same way for me as much as I do you. So I will simply accept your friendship."_

Crystal doesn't hear the heroes gasping in surprise as Zoroark caresses her cheek lovingly. _"You have done so much for me and my team; more than anyone else could have ever done. I will never forget you, Crystalline. Remember us and know that I'll always watch out for you along with your mother. Goodbye, Crystalline. And good luck with your future. You are now free from the Shadow Soul reign and your bloodlust. Palkia is now back to normal in her realm; she is of no threat to the world. Darkrai has no possession over her anymore.'_

Zoroark's body begins to fade as he steps back. Crystal sees the fox shed a tear as he waves and disappears in a puff of white smoke. Crystal is silent as she feels her legs trembling. Suddenly a groan catches Crystal's attention and she looks at Darkflame's limp body.

"Blaze!" Crystal suddenly cries out as she rushes over to the Blaziken. She makes Darkflame rest on his back as she hovers over his face. Darkflame weakly opens his eyes and smiles up at Crystal.

"You have kept your promise…" Darkflame wheezes. Crystal forces herself to smile weakly as she caresses Darkflame's cheek. "I said that I would…"

"And I have always believed in you…" Darkflame weakly grabs Crystal's wrist as tears flow down from his eyes. Suddenly his body begins to fade away and Darkflame looks up at Crystal once more. "My time has come. I'll be with Team Illusion in the afterlife. Know that I love you and I always will. I'll always watch over you. Good luck on your future, Crystalline."

Crystal feels tears leaking from her eyes as she leans down and kisses Darkflame softly. Crystal feels Darkflame letting out his last breath as he kisses her back and fades away. Soon Darkflame disappears from existence and leaves Crystal kneeling over in pain and regret.

Crystal uses her hands to support herself as she bends over and cries her heart out. Her body shakes as heavy gasps escape from her throat. Crystal could not believe that two people that are close to her heart are now dead because of her.

Suddenly Crystal feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up and sees Grovyle giving her a weak smile. Crystal's heart twists when she realizes that Grovyle and the other heroes must have witnessed everything. Crystal is too tired and upset to try to defend herself at this point. Crystal sighs and stands up to face her boyfriend. She waits for Grovyle to yell at her, but it doesn't happen.

"Grovyle… I…"

"I know." Is all Grovyle says. He then gently grabs Crystal and pulls her into a hug. Grovyle rubs her back soothingly as Crystal begins to cry on his shoulder. Arceus knows how much comfort Crystal is going to need to help rid of her pain and guilt. The Pokémon surround Crystal and begin to form a group hug. They send all the support and love that they have into the embrace in hopes that it would help comfort their friend.

Crystal feels a little better when she realizes that her friends have easily forgiven her. Crystal pulls away and wipes her eyes as she forces herself to smile. "It's all over now…" Crystal murmurs. "Nothing can be changed now. All we can do now is go on with our lives and make our destinies."

"**Very well said, my daughter,"** Arceus says. The Pokémon look up at Arceus and Blackfire's orbs as they float closer. **"We promise to watch out for Blaze and Team Illusion in the afterlife. They will be rewarded greatly for their good deeds. And as for Drake, we will make sure to never make the same mistake by hiring him again."**

"**You and Gavin have done so well,"** Blackfire says. **"Your father and I cannot tell you about how proud we are of you both. We promise that you will reunite with your friends when the time comes. For now, enjoy your lives and make your destinies. Farewell and good luck."**

With that said, the glowing orbs begin to float up high. The heroes watch the orbs turn smaller as they disappear amongst the stars. The heroes are silent before Grovyle turns to Crystal. Then he looks at his bag.

"This is probably a bad time to ask about this…"

"Hmm?" Crystal looks at Grovyle curiously. Grovyle hesitates before he looks at Crystal.

"Crystalline, I have been afraid of losing you to whatever happens during this mission. You are probably not ready for this yet, but at least hear me out. Blackfire told us to start fulfilling our own destinies and I know that mine will be bonded to yours forever. But in order for it to be fulfilled, I need to ask you something…"

Grovyle steps back and pulls a black box out of his bag. Then he opens it and reveals a silver diamond ring.

"Crystalline, will you become my mate for life?"

Crystal just stares at Grovyle for a moment before she looks down at the ring. Crystal could hear a voice in her head telling her that this is exactly what she needs to go on with life. But Crystal feels guilty for marrying Grovyle while she tries to get rid of her pain and loss. But knowing Zoroark and Darkflame, they would probably either kick her butt or scold Crystal for being sad during a very happy moment. They would want Crystal to be happy and they wouldn't want her to mourn over them for the rest of her life.

Crystal makes her choice at that moment. With a smile on her face, Crystal places her hands on Grovyle's shoulders as she looks at him in the eye. "Yes."

This answer earns happy cheers from the Pokémon as Grovyle happily spins Crystal around. Crystal could visualize her parents, Darkflame, and Zoroark smiling proudly at her for her decision.

:)(:

"It's so beautiful…"

Crystal tears up when she sees a magnificent statue of Team Illusion and Darkflame placed in the heart of Treasure Town. The statue Pokémon hold strong poses as they smile down at the onlookers with cocky or polite smiles. Wigglytuff's Guild has been generous enough to hire some sculptors to build a monument in honor of the deceased heroes.

Crystalline has finally told everyone the truth about all that she has kept secret. She explains about how she has confronted Darkflame and how she has made her promise to him. She explains about how Piplup's Dimensional Screams have almost gotten her and Zoroark together. She explains about how Zoroark's persistent determination has ruined their friendship. Crystal feels a lot better now that everyone knows about her secrets. Crystal feels ecstatic when the Pokémon don't criticize her for her mistakes. Wigglytuff is actually quite proud of his daughter for handling her situations so maturely. Grovyle is at first surprised by how Crystal has kept these secrets from the other heroes for so long, but he still understands her predicaments. The heroes are also quite happy that Crystal, Midnight, and Magius are now free from their bloodlust. The Pokémon don't have to worry about the Shadow Souls or Darkrai anymore.

Even though the heroes are hesitant about making a monument for Blaze, Crystal's persistence forces them to do it. The heroes cannot forgive Darkflame for what he has unwillingly done to Crystal, but they appreciate his attempts of mending things with Crystal. That is more than Crystal could ever ask from her family.

Midnight still cannot get over her heartbreak, but she promises to Lance's grave that she will never back down from being strong. Lance has loved Midnight because of her strength. Piplup, Chimchar, Celebi, Pikachu, and Riolu promise Zorua that they will never forget their adventure together as long as they are alive. Crystal promises Darkflame and Zoroark that she will never forget them while she starts her new future with Grovyle.

Dusknoir and Magius tell everyone about their new relationship. And to Crystal's surprise, they decide to get married on the very day that Crystal and Grovyle plan to wed. The girls at first quarrel over this, but then they agree that as long as they are friends then they don't care about how the wedding turns out. Many Pokémon are honestly thrilled about having a double wedding.

The Legendary Pokémon have checked on Crystal and Piplup for personal reasons. Crystal is instantly relieved to see Palkia back to normal. After the Legendaries check on the siblings' mental health and stability, they leave to do their jobs and they promise to check on the children occasionally.

Crystal smiles as the citizens look up at the statue in awe. She knows that some Pokémon are also staring at her and Piplup, but Crystal doesn't care. She knows that other Pokémon don't matter because she has her family to support her. Crystal looks down at her engagement ring and smiles as she watches it sparkle under the sunlight.

Then she turns her head to see Piplup by her side. Piplup looks up at his sister curiously.

"You ready to take on new adventures to fulfill our destinies?" Crystal whispers. Piplup grins. "You bet that I am! I cannot wait to see what fate has in store for us!"

Piplup and Crystal could have sworn that they have heard laughter ringing in their ears. The siblings smile when they realize that their deceased friends and parents are watching them right now. The siblings sigh in content as Crystal wraps an arm around Piplup's shoulder. Then Piplup and Crystal look up at the monument. They silently thank all their allies for everything that has led the siblings up to this point in their lives.

Everything is as it should be.

**Ending is kinda long, but that's OK. Very tense battle and sensual moments. So what do you think overall? Was the story good? Bad? Or so-so?**

**So that's it, folks. The 'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 4: Explorers of Space' series is officially over. But like I said in the beginning, if you wanna create your own stories based on this world or about my characters, then PM me first. You can create misadventures about the heroes or simple stories about what has or may happen to them.**

**Sorry to the Darkflame and Zoroark fans. If you have read the first story, then you should have seen this coming. This is a pure GrovyleXCrystal story through and through. Just know that Darkflame and Zoroark are good guys that have died with noble intentions. **

**And must I say that it is a pleasure to work on this story; it is probably the best original work that I have done and I love all my characters. Honestly, I think that Crystal represents me the best; we share the same ideas and act almost similarly. The person I don't really like, however, is Drake. So I decided to make him an ass for the sake of it; his treason is kinda pointless.**

**Comments about anything based on this chapter, world, or story would be very much appreciated. Thanks so much for the support of this story! You fans are the best! I'll be working on my other stories from now on! Farewell! And PM me if you want to create stories about the PMD4 world; I'd love to hear about your creative ideas!**


End file.
